Take Me, Knot Me
by baekyoo
Summary: Jongin dengan hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Dan Sehun yang juga sama. Keduanya dipertemukan oleh takdir. Seorang alpha dan omega, benarkah mereka bisa saling mencintai?. "Aku tidak hidup untuk cinta. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah uang.". (Hunkai/Sekai/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 1 : Cokelat

oOo

Warning: abo!au . Kaixeveryone . Kaixsehun . Sehunxoc . incest . rape . prostitution . knotting . BDSM/? . angst/? . etc..

(Part ini belum diedit dan dibaca ulang, hehe)

oOo

"Maaf karena telah membuat anda menunggu, tuan. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, mohon pengertiannya." ucap seorang pria berkepala hampir botak dengan tatto bergambar tengkorak di leher sebelah kirinya. Seorang pramusaji mendekat dan berbisik ditelinganya, ekpresinya berubah menjadi lebih kikuk. "A-ah. Begitukah?" pramusaji itu mengangguk lemah.

"Maaf, tuan, uh.. Kami butuh sedikit waktu lagi. Dia mengalami sedikit masalah di jalan. Uh.. Jika anda mau, anda bisa.." ia menggantung ucapannya saat melihat raut marah yang tercipta pada wajah pria berambut putih itu. Meneguk ludahnya saat tangan pria itu mengepal erat.

Brak!

"Aku hanya ingin dia! Aku sudah menunggu selama ini, jika sampai kau memberiku orang lain, akan kuhancurkan seluruh tempat ini!" murkanya setah menggebrak meja penuh dengan botol minuman di depannya. Pria bertatto itu berlutut ketakutan, menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan gemetar.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan, tuan. S-saya minta maaf.. Tolong jangan hancurkan tempat ini."

Kerah bajunya ditarik paksa, wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga ia bisa melihat bagaimana merahnya mata pria tua itu ketika marah. "Kalau begitu cepat bawa dia kemari, atau kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kulenyapkan!" ancamnya tak main-main.

Pria bertatto itu segera mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat. "B-baik. B-baik. Akan saya bawa dia kemari secepatnya!"

Ia berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar dan segera berlari mencari keberadaan seseorang yang telah dinantinya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ia berlari sangat kencang tidak perduli dengan keberadaan orang maupun kendaraan lain, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat siluet seorang laki-laki dengan jaket yang familiar dimatanya.

"Bocah brengsek!" ia berjalan mendekat dan segera menarik lengan laki-laki yang tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini saat kami semua menunggumu, hah?!"

"Hei, Park. Apa begitu darurat sehingga kau sendiri yang datang untuk menjemputku?" senyum laki-laki itu mengembang, namun berubah menjadi seringai saat pria bertatto berjuluk Park itu hendak menyeretnya pergi dari tempatnya sekarang. "Hei, hei. Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku, dasar pria botak keparat." ia menepis tangan Park dari lengannya.

"Oh ya, benarkah? Jadi akulah si keparatnya sementara kau si bocah malaikat yang menyebabkan masalah bagi kami semua, hah? Hah? Jawab!"

"Berhenti berteriak padaku, brengsek!" teriak laki-laki itu tidak terima, membuang putung rokoknya ke tanah dan mendorong dada Park dengan keras. "Aku hanya minta waktu sepuluh menit untuk merokok sebelum akhirnya melayani bos pedofil yang sangat kau puja itu! Kau bahkan melanggar janjimu untuk memberiku cuti selama tiga hari demi uangnya!" ucapnya marah. "Astaga! Aku hanya minta tiga hari, Park! Kau si anjing brengsek! Selalu memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri! Brengsek! Bajingan!"

Park menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, membuatnya membungkuk dengan paksa akibat perbedaan tinggi badan yang terlalu banyak. "Tutup mulutmu, bocah brengsek! Ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari ini, jangan sampai aku menghabisimu sekarang."

Laki-laki itu meringis sakit, kemudian tertawa keras seolah mengejek. "Oh, akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau bisa menghabisiku, Park. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja dari dulu, hah? Ah.. Aku lupa, kau takut pada bos-bos yang memandikanmu dengan uang, kan? Jika kau menghabisiku maka hancur semua usahamu."

Park menarik rambutnya lebih kencang. "Jangan berbicara kurang ajar padaku, bocah!"

"Uh.. Lepaskan!" tarikannya terlepas, laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan. Kau takut pada mereka, tidak diragukan lagi."

Park menggeram marah, matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala. "Jangan mengancamku, aku tidak takut padamu, Park!"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan dan cepat pergi kesana, bocah. Jika kau membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi, bukan kau yang kusiksa tapi adik kecilmu yang sangat kau cintai itu yang akan kuperlakukan sama denganmu. Atau lebih buruk lagi."

Laki-laki itu melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, ia terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana Park bisa tau tentang adiknya?

"Jangan sampai kau menyentuhnya barang seujung kuku pun, Park. Kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak melakukannya." ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca. Ia menyenbunyikan raut ketakutannya dengan cara bersikap seolah ia lebih kuat daripada Park sendiri.

Park tertawa jahat, tawa yang sangat dibenci olehnya. "Kau mengancamku? Tidak, bocah, aku serius. Cepat pergi kesana atau aku akan melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak ingin kau bayangkan terhadap adik kecilmu itu!"

Nafas laki-laki itu memberat bersamaan dengan emosi yang ditahannya untuk menyerang Park yang kini berbalik menyeringai kepadanya.

"Apa aku pernah memberitahumu bahwa kau lebih rendah dari pada kotoran anjing. Itu benar, Park. Kau lebih kotor daripada itu. Aku bersumpah akan menghabisimu jika sampai adikku terluka. Aku tidak main-main."

"Pergilah, bocah. Pergi sekarang." perintah Park penuh dengan penekanan. Laki-laki berjaket merah itu tidak berbicara apapun lagi, berbalik dan mendahului Park untuk segera sampai ke tempatnya bekerja.

oOo

Ia membenci ini. Dimana ia harus melayani seorang alpha yang haus akan seks dan hanya berniat untuk menikmati lubangnya untuk diisi dan dipenuhi dengan penis sampai membentuk ikatan perkawinan didalamnya. Ia lupa kapan seks pertamanya, mungkin saat ia berusia dua belas. Bukan kekasih, bukan juga pelanggan atau orang asing, namun ayahnya sendiri. Pria brengsek itu memperkosanya saat ia memasuki masa heat pertamanya, heat yang datang terlalu cepat bagi omega seusianya. Ia sadar bau tubuhnya berbeda dengan yang lain, lebih kuat dan mengundang daripada milik omega lain. Mungkin itu juga merupakan alasan mengapa ayahnya sendiri bisa tertarik padanya hingga tega menyetubuinya dan meninggalkan trauma mendalam baginya.

Ia butuh beberapa tahun untuk bisa sembuh, sebagai gantinya ia menjadi anak yang tidak bisa diatur dan berandalan. Ia juga disebut jalang karena sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, sang ayah yang kemudian bebas dari penjara pun dapat kembali menikmati tubuhnya. Bedanya, ia tidak lagi keberatan dan justru menikmatinya.

Ini gila. Ia mulai berpikir ia mengidap gangguan jiwa. Ia juga mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan hampir membunuh sang ayah yang saat itu menyusu padanya ketika ia tertidur.

Jongin melihat darah ditangannya, kemudian yang terjadi adalah terperangkapnya ia dibalik jeruji besi. Ayahnya selamat, namun ia tetap harus mendekam dipenjara.

Ia tidak akan pernah menghirup udara bebas jika saja Park tidak menebus dirinya. Jongin merasa sangat berterimakasih atasnya, mengira bahwa saat itu adalah kesempatan kedua baginya untuk bisa berubah.

Namun siapa sangka Park justru menjadikannya budak seksnya, kemudian saat ia bosan Jongin mulai dijajakan kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Banyak yang tertarik. Park menggunakan ini sebagai peluang bisnis, dan Jongin tidak pernah merasakan sedikitpun kebebasan meskipun sekarang ia tidak terkurung lagi.

Jongin baru mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki adik setelah usianya menginjak delapan belas tahun. Ibunya yang dulu pergi meninggalkannya sejak berusia lima tahun ternyata menikah lagi dan memiliki seorang putri cantik bernama Hyera. Mereka tinggal tidak jauh, hanya berjarak sembilan jam jika berpergian menggunakan kereta dari kota tempatnya saat ini. Dua bulan yang lalu ia mendengar kabar bahwa ayah tiri dan ibu kandungnya baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan, saat itu pula ayah kandungnya menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Kemudian ia mendengar bahwa adiknya selamat dan nyaris dititipkan di sebuah panti asuhan, yang berujung pada keberangkatannya menuju kediaman mereka untuk menjemput sang adik. Membawanya untuk tinggal bersamanya di kota. Meskipun ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan kabur tapi tetap saja disetiap langkahnya, anak buah Park mengawasinya. Dulu ia tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu, namun sekarang ia menyesali mengapa dulu ia membiarkan Park begitu leluasa mengawasinya karena sekarang nyawa adiknya juga dalam bahaya. Ia tidak main-main saat berkata dirinya akan menghabisi Park jika sampai adiknya terluka. Dulu ia telah kehilangan keluarganya, mereka semua ia anggap telah mati sesaat setelah harga dirinya tercabik-cabik oleh kejamnya kehidupan. Sekarang hanya tinggal sang adik, satu-satunya orang yang menjadi keluarga baginya, ia idak akan membiarkan seseorangpun menyakitinya. Meskipun hal itu dapat membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat datang, sayang. Mengapa bisa begitu lama, kau menikmati perjalananmu?"

Jongin ingin sekali meludahi pria berambut putih di depannya ini. Namun sebagian besar penghasilannya ada pada kartu rekening pria ini, Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengikuti permainan yang telah diatur Park untuknya. Jongin duduk dipangkuannya, si pria pedofil. Mengecup alisnya yang lebat dan terasa menggelitik. Menjijikkan.

"Nah, aku tidak punya mobil, sayang. Berikan aku satu maka aku takkan terlambat barang sedetikpun, untukmu." ia berkedip bermaksud untuk menggodanya dan dihadiahi oleh cumbuan panas pria tua itu. Jongin mengimbanginya dengan susah payah.

"Kau ingin mobil dengan merk apa?"

"Umm.." Jongin tampak berpikir keras, nafasnya terengah, ia tertawa. "Dirumahku tidak ada garasinya. Berikan aku uangnya saja."

"Dan kau akan tetap terlambat, sayangku."

Jongin meletakkan lututnya di antara tubuh pria tua itu. Menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun sambil mendesah.

"Lagipula aku tidak suka mobil, aku lebih suka naik kuda." ucap Jongin menunjukkan wajah seksnya. Yang ditanggapi dengan erangan tertahan dari pria tua itu beserta anak buahnya, termasuk Park yang berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?! Cepat keluar!" teriak pria tua itu saat menyadari tingkah semua orang disekitarnya. Mereka lantas salah tingkah dan bergegas keluar setelah membungkuk penuh hormat pada keduanya. Jongin tertawa senang, semakin menekan pantatnya ke bagian intim dari si pria tua hingga mengeras dan mengisi celah diantara kedua belah bagian yang berisi itu.

"Wah, pelan-pelan, sayang. Tidakkah kau merindukanku? Aku sangat rindu, sampai aku tidak bisa tidur hanya karena tidak bertemu denganmu selama dua minggu. Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Jongin menggeleng dan menjilat permukaan bibir pria tua itu seperti seekor anak anjing. "Ingin memakanmu, Mr. Han. Memakan penismu."

Tuan Han mengerang keras sambil meraup bibir Jongin dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk beradu di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar bagian bawah Jongin telah basah akibat cairan yang berasal dari lubangnya, meskipun jijik dan benci ia tidak dapat memungkiri bila dirinya telah terangsang. Tuan Han menciumi leher dan belakang telinganya, menikmati betapa harumnya aroma yang berasal dari tubuh Jongin. Manis seperti madu, kuat seperti cokelat dan menenangkan bagai lavender.

"Kai.. Sayangku. Kau membuatku ingin meng-klaimu."

Jongin mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Setubuhi saja aku sepuasmu, jika kau meng-klaimku kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan anak dan cucumu lagi, Tuanku sayang.. Aku milikmu tanpa harus kau meng-klaimku."

"Kai.. Kai.. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Tuan Han mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan menindihnya, mencumbunya dengan liar seperti matenya sendiri.

"Ya, cintai aku, Tuanku. Aku milikmu."

oOo

"Apa yang kau inginkan pada pesta ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas nanti?"

"Hm?" anak lelaki itu menghentikan acara makannya. Menatap sepupunya tanpa minat sembari mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. "Tidak ada."

Sepupunya mendengus, memukul kepalanya menggunakan sumpit dengan keras. "Tidak ada, huh? Kau yakin? Ayah dan ibumu bisa memberimu apapun yang kau inginkan dan kau justru tidak menginginkan apapun? Kau tidak pernah berubah."

Ia tersenyum kecil, memakan potongan daging yang dipanggang oleh sang sepupu dengan nikmat. "Kau yakin mereka akan memberikan 'apapun' yang aku 'minta'?" tanyanya, menekankan beberapa kata. "Aku hanya bercanda." ucapnya setelah melihat tatapan miris yang ditunjukkan sepupunya kepada dirinya.

"Mereka pasti akan memberikannya. Mungkin, bukan 'apapun'. Tergantung pada apa yang kau minta."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang aku inginkan, selain-"

"-kebebasan." sahut sang sepupu yang kemudian tertawa penuh kegelian. "Ya. Baik. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi aku yakin mereka akan memberimu 'kebebasan' yang kau inginkan suatu hari nanti."

"Suatu hari nanti? Aku sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Karena itulah. Kau masih hampir tujuh belas, Oh Sehun. Belum tiga atau empat puluh tahun. Masih wajar jika orang tuamu mengkhawatirkanmu secara berlebihan, apalagi kau adalah putera satu-satunya dari mereka yang masih hidup."

"Baekhyun, cukup. Jangan meneruskannya atau aku akan menampar mulutmu."

"Hei, aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu! Tunjukkan sisi hormatmu!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan kembali melahap makanannya tidak memperdulikan ucapan protes yang masih saja dikatakan oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap sekelilingnya sembari mengunyah, pandangan matanya kemudian tertuju pada dua orang diseberang jalan, tengah bertengkar akan sesuatu. "Hei, apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, huh? Aku belum selesai bicara. Hei, dengarkan aku."

Tampak seorang laki-laki berjaket merah mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan seorang pria lain dengan tatto dilehernya agar tidak menyentuh tubuhnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seperti, 'Tidak perlu menyentuhku!' atau 'Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, brengsek.' yang keluar dari bibir sang pria berjaket.

Saat itu pula ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia berhenti mengunyah setelah aroma daging panggang dan saus disekitarnya berganti dengan aroma seperti cokelat dan lavender.

"-membuatku kesal. Sudahlah, aku tidak akan pernah berbicara padamu lagi, jadi sebaiknya-"

"Baek." nafas Sehun memberat. Matanya masih saja tertuju pada dua orang diseberang sana yang sudah cukup jauh dari tempat mereka makan.

"Siapa mereka? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Nafasnya tercekat saat Sehun menatapnya dengan mata bewarna silver mengkilap. "Hei, ada apa denganmu?!"

"Huh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan mata itu?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan panik juga kagum. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Apa.. Apa kau mencium baunya?"

"Daging panggang? Ya."

"Bukan itu. Cokelat. Dia.. Aromanya." mata Sehun secara tidak langsung menunjuk laki-laki berjaket diseberang jalan.

"Nah, aku tidak mencium bau apapun."

Sehun mendesah frustasi, melupakan fakta bahwa mustahil bagi Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang beta untuk mencium aroma apapun dari tubuh yang selain sejenisnya. "Kau mencium aroma sesuatu? Laki-laki diseberang itu?" Sehun mengangguk. "Sejauh itu?" Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Mm.. Ibuku penah bilang padaku bahwa bila seorang alpha mencium suatu aroma maka itu pertanda bahwa mereka nyaris memasuki masa heatnya. Atau bisa jadi mereka sedang bernafsu tinggi. Nah, kalau yang kedua utukmu tidak mungkin. Mungkin yang pertama." jelas Baekhyun. "Tapi.. Sejauh itu? Wah, tidakkah kemampuanmu sungguh hebat, Oh Sehun?"

"Entahlah." Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya diatas meja dan menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"Kau akan memasuki masa heatmu yang pertama!" pekik Baekhyun girang. Tersenyum begitu lebar sampai matanya menyipit membentuk sebuah garis.

"Hentikan, Baek. Sudah cukup." kesal Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar sepupu menyebalkannya itu.

"Kuharap kau menemukan omega yang tepat untuk menerima ikatan perkawinanmu."

"Baek, diamlah!"

oOo

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 2 : Mata

oOo

"Mmhh.." rintihan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Jongin saat pangkal penis Tuan Han membesar di dalam lubangnya dan membentuk sebuah ikatan di dalam sana sehingga tak mampu lagi untuk digerakkan keluar masuk. Cairan dari tubuhnya menyentak masuk ke dalam tubuh Jongin secara berkala, membuatnya melenguh merasakan hangat dan panasnya lelehan sprema itu menghiasi dinding lubang anusnya. Jongin meremat bantal dibawah tubuhnya sementara Tuan Han berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan langsung disambut dengan cumbuan panjang dan basah oleh Tuan Han, keduanya saling beradu lidah sampai penis yang lebih tua menyentaknya dengan keras secara reflek. Jongin memutus ciumannya dan memekik sakit saat gumpalan itu menembus semakin dalam pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Ahh.. ." Jongin menjilat bibir bawah pria tua itu dan melumatnya bernafsu. "Bisakah kau melakukan itu lagi?" tantangnya.

Tuan Han memeluknya semakin erat dari belakang, tangannya meremat kedua puting Jongin seolah memijatnya. Pahanya bergerak sangat kasar, membuat Jongin meneteskan air matanya karena rasa nikmat dan juga sakit. "Sayangku, Tuanku.. .."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kai!" dan pria tua itu menumpahkan spremanya lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai penisnya berubah mengecil seukuran normal dan terselip keluar dari lubangnya secara perlahan. Tuan Han mengerang saat melihat bagaimana lelehan spremanya yang bewarna putih pekat mengalir keluar dari dalam lubang Jongin yang sedikit bengkak akibat perbuatannya. "Oh, sayangku, Kai." ia mencumbu lubangnya, menghisapnya dengan beringas sambil terus menyentuh titik-titik sensitif pada tubuh Jongin. Kemudian merangkak naik dan menyambar bibir laki-laki itu, menyalurkan seluruh cairannya ke dalam mulut Jongin.

Rasanya Jongin ingin muntah, namun pikirannya kembali kacau saat Tuan Han kembali memasukinya dari belakang. Menariknya untuk berganti posisi menjadi yang diatas. "Bukankah kau bilang padaku bahwa kau suka naik kuda, sayang? Nah, sekarang nikmati waktumu."

Jongin merasa sangat kelelahan, namun saat penis Tuan Han mendorong masuk semakin dalam, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menaik turunkan tubuhnya seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. "Ahh.. Mmh.."

oOo

"Ini, uangnya." Jongin menyambar amplop putih yang Park ulurkan padanya. Ia menyobeknya dengan kasar dan menghitung jumlah uang di dalamnya dengan seksama, menyadari ada banyak bonus untuknya, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya puas. "Sebagai ganti hari libur yang kujanjikan untukmu."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Park tengah tersenyum amat manis padanya. Seolah telah memberikan sesuatu yang sangat besar untuknya. Jongin mengibaskan uang itu pada wajah Park dan mendengus keras. "Aku tidak akan berterimakasih padamu, Park. Karena kau takkan mendapatkan apapun dari pria pedofil itu jika bukan karenaku. Kau yang seharusnya mengucapkan terimakasih padaku."

Park mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Ya. Ya. Thanks, Kai."

"Besok apa aku harus bekerja lagi?" tanya Jongin setelah memasukkan seluruh uang di genggamannya ke dalam saku jaket. "Bukankah besok hari sabtu? Mr. Giseok kesayanganmu itu pasti akan datang bukan?"

Park mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengaturnya. Dia lebih pengertian daripada Tuan Han, aku akan memanggil orang lain untuknya."

"Baguslah. Dengan itu aku akhirnya bisa beristirahat. Sampai jumpa hari selasa, Park."

"Senin, bocah. Kau harus kembali pada hari senin."

Jongin mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada pelipis sembari menyeringai. "Kuharap aku tidak akan melupakannya."

Park tertawa kencang. "Dasar bocah brengsek."

"Botak sialan." balas Jongin saat ia berjalan pergi dari ruangan Park. Membanting pintu dari kayu itu keras-keras membuat Park mendecih kesal.

oOo

Sehun mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya dengan tergesa, kemudian menyambar jas sekolah juga tas hitamnya yang terletak di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Tidak sarapan lagi, sayang?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Ada ujian."

Melangkah menuju pintu utama ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka delapan. Setelah berada di halaman ia disambut bunyi klakson mobil yang dipencet secara tidak sabaran. Sehun berlari dan melompat masuk melalui atap mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka, dari kursi kemudi Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Hei! Kau bodoh! Bagaimana jika ayah dan ibumu melihatnya, huh?"

Sehun menjulurkan lidah tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, "Mereka tidak akan melihat. Kalaupun iya, aku tidak perduli."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Nah, aku perduli. Dan biar kuberitahu, itu tadi tidak keren sama sekali, nak. Jangan melakukannya lagi."

"Diam dan cepat jalankan mobilnya."

Baekhyun terlihat seperti ingin protes, namun ditahannya setelah melihat luka lebam pada permukaan pipi sebelah kanan Sehun.

"Berlatih dengan ayahmu lagi, huh? Dia tega memukulmu?"

Sehun meliriknya melalui sudut mata, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Ayahku mendatangkan seorang guru untukku. Mereka tidak segan untuk melatihku secara keras, aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun karena ini yang diinginkan oleh ayah dan ibu. Menjadikan anaknya menjadi kuat dan hebat seperti yang mereka impikan."

"Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang lukamu?"

Sehun menggeleng, terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli, "Aku tidak mengharap apapun tentang itu. Mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesalahanku, karena tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Astaga.." Baekhyun mendesah prihatin. "Kau tidak sempurna. Seharusnya mereka tahu itu."

"Entahlah. Aku juga berharap mereka tahu."

oOo

"Sehun."

Ia mengangkat pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca, mendapati seorang gadis berparas cantik memperhatikannya dari tempatnya duduk. Gadis itu melambai padanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Hai."

"Hm." Sehun menjawab seadanya. Kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku berhalaman dua ratus lembar yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Hei, jangan mengacuhkanku. Malam ini ada acara?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia memiliki satu kelemahan jika sudah menyangkut gadis ini, yaitu suara lembutnya yang dapat membuat Sehun luluh seketika. Ia menutup bukunya dan bersandar pada kursi, menatap sang gadis dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. "Katakan saja, jangan berbasa-basi denganku. Ada masalah apa?"

Gadis itu tampak senang dengan reaksi Sehun. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di atas meja pemuda itu, mengelus surai hitamnya yang lembut. "Kita sudah lama sekali tidak berkencan."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku untuk pergi bersama Baekhyun. Ditambah sebentar lagi akan ada ujian lain, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk bersenang-senang." aku Sehun. Gadis itu mendesah kesal, menyesali mengapa dirinya bisa selalu kalah cepat dibandingkan Byun Baekhyun, beta yang menjadi musuhnya sejak masih sekolah dasar. Bagaimana bisa beta tersebut menjadi sepupu dari orang yang disukainya?

"Satu hari tidak akan menyakitimu, Sehun sayang. Bukankah aku kekasihmu, kenapa kau tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu denganku dan justru menerima semua ajakan Baekhyun?" keluhnya tidak terima.

Sehun mengenggam tangan gadis itu dan meletakkannya dimeja kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Nah, aku tidak pernah merasa telah menerima tawaran untuk menjadi kekasihmu, jadi.."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku!" potong sang gadis.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Mengaku saja! Kau menyukai aku sama seperti aku menyukaimu. Kau juga tidak menolak saat aku menciummu, kemudian kau juga menyukainya saat aku menyentuh-"

"Tzuyu!" peringat Sehun sebelum gadia itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Tzuyu tertawa senang melihat raut frustasi yang dikeluarkan Sehun, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan nakal. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Sehun mendesah pasrah. Memang benar ia menyukai gadis ini dan segala tingkah lakunya, ia menyukai saat-saat dimana keduanya bersentuhan dan berbagi perasaan. "Ya. Baik. Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?"

"Tujuh malam." balas Tzuyu sembari mengecup permukaan bibir Sehun dengan lembut. "Jangan lupa untuk membawa persiapannya." bisiknya penuh maksud. Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Tzuyu."

"Aku hanya bercanda!" tawanya kembali terdengar.

oOo

Pukul tujuh malam Sehun sudah berada di depan rumah Tzuyu. Bersandar pada mobil merah milik ayahnya dan menunggu sang kekasih untuk datang dengan senyum yang bertengger pada paras tampannya. Senyumnya melebar setelah sosok yang ditunggunya muncul dari balik pintu besar rumahnya, mengenakan sebuah baju yang senada seperti miliknya.

"Hai!"

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya setelah mengusap rambut panjang Tzuyu dengan lembut. "Aku datang tepat waktu." ucapnya bangga.

Tzuyu menjulurkan lidahnya, "Nah, kalau begitu perkiraanku salah."

Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi, berpura-pura terkejut dengan pakaian yang mereka pakai. "Wah, terkadang aku berpikir mengapa kita bisa mengenakan pakaian yang sama warna pada waktu yang bersamaan."

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir. Mungkin kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Itu bukan sebuah kesimpulan yang tepat, Tzu." Sehun berujar dengan geli.

"Apa? Kita tidak pernah membuat janji, tapi selalu memikirkan sesuatu yang serupa. Ini bukan sekali atau dua kali, aku bahkan tidak dapat menghitungnya lagi."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kepadamu ingin menyebutnya bagaimana."

Tzuyu mencium pipi Sehun dan tertawa kecil setelah berhasil membuat pemuda itu kalah dalam perdebatan keduanya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Pipi Sehun bersemu merah, namun ia tetap menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan tingkah laku Tzuyu. "Kita pergi?"

"Ya. Tentu. Makan malam terlebih dahulu?" tawar Tzuyu yang segera disetujui oleh Sehun.

"Burger?"

"Aku suka ide itu."

"Kalau begitu deal."

oOo

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menyukai Baekhyun. Aku bahkan masih belum percaya bahwa dia adalah sepupu dekatmu."

Sehun tertawa. Tidak menyangka Tzuyu akan membahas hal itu kepadanya sekarang setelah empat bulan bersama. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terkejut mengingat bagaimana gadis itu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sikap yang sangat berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan orang lain, bahkan saat membicarakan namanya saja gadis itu terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Terkadang aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik, kau hanya perlu mengenalnya lebih baik dan barulah kau bisa melihatnya."

"Jadi, kau memintaku untuk mengenal Baekhyun lebih baik? Sejauh yang aku ketahui selama ini dia sama sekali tidak baik. Dia berisik dan menyebalkan. Dia jahil dan ceroboh. Aku bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan satu kali menatap!"

Sehun mengacak rambut Tzuyu, entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai saat dimana rambut Tzuyu berantakan karenanya. Dengan begitu ia dapat melihat ekpresi menggemaskan yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. "Satu kali menatap? Kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang dengan cara semacam itu, Tzu." Sehun mencoba memberitahunya dengan tenang, "Seperti pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya."

"Baiklah." potong Tzuyu sedikit kesal karena Sehun terlihat seperti sedang membela sepupunya. "Mungkin benar, aku belum terlalu mengenal Baekhyun. Tapi terkadang itu berhasil, kita bisa menilai seseorang dengan satu kali tatapan."

"Tzu,"

"Lihat. Orang yang disana." Tanpa menunggu Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, Tzuyu mengarahkan jarinya kepada seseorang yang berada di seberang jalan.

Ini seperti dejavu, saat Sehun mengarahkan matanya ke seberang jalan dan langsung disambut dengan sebuah aroma cokelat dan lavender. Ia tertegun, mengamati sosok yang kini berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Keduanya berciuman setelahnya, kemudian saling melemparkan ucapan selamat tinggal dan Sehun melihat pemuda itu memasuki sebuah kedai kopi sementara pria yang menciumnya pergi dengan menggunakan mobil.

"Dia pelacur."

"Apa?" Sehun sedikit tersinggung dengan gaya bicara Tzuyu saat mengatakannya. Pemuda itu memiliki sebuah guratan didahinya menandakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai sebutan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa? Aku hanya menunjuk sembarangan." Tzuyu mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Dan tidak sengaja melihat pria tua yang masuk ke dalam mobil tadi menyelipkan sesuatu pada kantung celananya. Jika pria itu adalah ayah ataupun saudaranya, tidak mungkin mereka akan berciuman. Jika itu kekasihnya, nah, bukankah itu hebat saat seorang pria kaya mengencani pria miskin yang bahkan tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli secangkir kopi? Ya, dalam sekali lihat aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah seorang pelacur. Mencari uang dengan tubuhnya."

"Tzu," Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, "Aku tidak tahu kau ingin membuktikan apa kepadaku sekarang. Yang jelas kau tidak boleh menilai seseorang dengan cara seperti itu. Kau tidak akan tahu jika pria itu mungkin adalah suami atau sekedar teman baiknya. Lagipula cinta tidak memiliki batasan, jika benar mereka saling mencintai tidak ada salahnya bagi seorang alpha memberikan sedikit dari yang bisa didapatkannya untuk orang yang dia cintai jika mereka membutuhnya."

Tzuyu tampak tersinggung, "Seperti kau memberikan sesuatu untukku? Sehun, aku tidak pernah meminta-"

Sehun terkejut dengan reaksi gadis itu yang tampaknya salah dalam mengartikan maksud dari ucapannya, "Bukan seperti itu-"

"-Apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu kepadamu? Jika aku hanya tertarik kepadamu karena kau kaya? Aku ingin berkencan denganmu karena uang? Tidak, Sehun. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, mengapa kau masih tidak bisa melihat itu?"

"Tzu, dengarkan aku-"

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Sehun. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu? Apa kau berusaha untuk menyinggungku untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak aku lakukan? Aku hanya-"

"Tzuyu," Sehun memanggil namanya dengan lebih keras. Menggenggam jemari gadis yang gemetaran itu kemudian meremasnya kecil. "Tenanglah."

Barulah Tzuyu terdiam. Raut wajahnya memucat seolah ia baru saja disiram dengan air dingin dari puncak kepala. Ia menatap Sehun yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Maaf."

Sehun meremas tangannya lebih erat, "Tidak apa, sungguh. Apa kau sudah cukup tenang sekarang?"

Pandangan gadis itu mulai mengabur, seiring dengan gurat kekecewaan yang terukir pada wajah cantiknya. "Terjadi lagi."

"Tzuyu, aku bilang tidak apa. Aku memahaminya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia menggeleng, melepaskan tangan Sehun dan menunduk dalam. "Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin sendirian. Maaf karena sekali lagi aku telah menghancurkan malam kita."

"Tzuyu."

Gadis itu menyambar tas dan juga ponselnya, mengenakan kembali jaket miliknya dan tanpa berkata apapun ia sudah melangkah keluar dari restoran. Sementara itu Sehun tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dan menatap kepergian Tzuyu dengan pandangan menyesal. Pemuda itu berdiam diri di tempatnya setelah kepergian Tzuyu, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat sembari menatap nanar pada kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Tzuyu. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang tampak kembali lelah. Ia berbuat kesalahan lagi karena telah membuat Tzuyu menjadi hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Hal itu sering terjadi, bahkan hanya dengan permasalahan sepele saja. Tzuyu sering mencoba untuk tidak mudah sensitif dan panik, namun sesuatu di dalam kepalanya selalu satu langkah lebih cepat dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Sehun selalu mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkannya, namun hal itu tidak pernah berhasil.

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya, kali ini untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Teringat akan sesuatu, pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang sebelumnya berada di seberang jalan. Lelaki dengan aroma cokelat dan lavender. Entah mengapa Sehun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa lelaki itu masih ada disana atau sudah pergi. Sehun terkejut saat mendapati lelaki itu masih berada disana, menggenggam sebuah gelas kopi dan berdiri di depan kedai, terlbih tatapan mata lelaki itu kini mengarah kepadanya.

Akhirnya Sehun dapat melihat dirinya secara jelas. Mulai dari rambutnya yang cokelat keemasan, kulitnya yang kecokelatan setelah disentuh oleh matahari dengan baik, kedua matanya yang hitam pekat, belah bibirnya yang penuh dan kemerahan, tubuh yang proposional. Semua dari diri lelaki itu meneriakkan kehangatan, menggoda Sehun untuk datang kepadanya tanpa ia berbuat apapun selain hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan selama beberapa saat, lelaki itu dengan tatapan dinginnya sementara Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut dan juga gugup. Sehun akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, dan dengan ramah ia membalas tatapan lelaki itu. Tanpa disadari sebuah senyuman kecil terukir pada wajahnya, menandakan bahwa ia merasa begitu senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Lelaki itu tidak membalas senyuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun, karena yang dilakukan selanjutnya oleh lelaki itu adalah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan juga Sehun yang tampak kebingungan juga kecewa.

Sehun mengikuti sosoknya sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun saat fokusnya goyah ia tidak sengaja mendapati pantulan wajahnya sendiri pada kaca yang memisahkannya dengan jalanan. Sehun kembali mencoba untuk melihat pantulannya dan terkejut melihat pantulan matanya yang bewarna silver menyala. Menyadari akan hal lain, pemuda itu mengarahkan jemarinya pada jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya, dan dengan orang yang sama.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 3 : Tzuyu

oOo

Jongin merasa begitu lelah dan juga mengantuk selama perjalanan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari bis dan berjalan kaki sembari membeli segelas kopi untuk membuatnya sedikit terjaga.

Hyera menelpon dirinya menggunakan telepon umum, mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, mengharap agar Jongin bisa cepat pulang karena gadis kecil itu tidak ingin sang kakak membiarkannya terlalu lama sendirian. Jongin meminta maaf, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan pulang, juga untuk tidak menunggu dirinya karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, ia harus tidur karena besok masih merupakan hari aktif sekolah. Pembicaraan keduanya terputus karena baterai ponsel Jongin habis.

Jongin berjalan sedikit lebih cepat saat kedai kopi terlihat dari tempatnya sekarang, namun secara tidak sengaja ia menabrak bahu seorang lelaki yang mengakibatkannya hampir terjatuh. "Maafkan aku."

"Kai?"

Jongin merutuk di dalam hati setelah mengetahui bahwa pria yang ditabraknya merupakan seorang alpha yang pernah mencicipi tubuhnya, salah satu dari sekian orang yang menjadi klien favorit di klub milik Park.

"Ah, Mr. Dongwoon." Jongin berpura-pura seolah dirinya terkejut dan senang karena secara tidak sengaja telah bertemu dengan pria itu. Keduanya berbincang sebentar, sampai Dongwoon memutuskan untuk pergi karena memiliki sebuah janji dengan seseorang. Jongin menunjukkan wajah kecewanya, "Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, bukankah begitu?"

"Tentu. Aku akan mengunjungimu besok malam. Aku juga merindukanmu, sayangku."

Pria itu mencium bibirnya singkat, Jongin menutup matanya saat merasakan tangan Dongwoon menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya dan menyelipkan sesuatu pada saku celananya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Mr. Dongwoon. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya bersama." ujar Jongin setelah ciuman keduanya selesai. "Tidakkah kau merindukan tubuhku?"

"Jangan membuatku nekad menyetubuhimu disini, sayang. Aku harus pergi."

Jongin tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya singkat, "Sampai jumpa besok." kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kedai kopi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa pria itu telah benar-benar pergi, Jongin mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sepat cairan cinta yang terasa di ujung bibirnya. "Aku harap pria itu cepat mati. Sungguh mengesalkan."

Jongin memesan segelas kopi hitam, dicampur dengan sedikit susu demi menyamarkan rasa kopi agar tidak terlalu pahit untuk diminumnya. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia mendapati sepasang muda mudi tengah makan malam di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Keduanya tampak berbincang dengan serius, Jongin terlihat sedang memperhatikan kedua pasangan muda itu, namun jauh di dalam pikirannya ia tengah membayangkan hal lain. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dirinyalah yang berada di dalam posisi salah satu dari mereka. Memiliki seorang pasangan untuk memadu kasih, seseorang untuk diperhatikan dan memperhatikannya. Seseorang untuk dicintai. Mate-nya.

Menyadari bahwa hal tersebut mustahil baginya, Jongin mencoba untuk membuang segala pemikiran bodoh itu. Namun ia tidak dapat menghalangi dirinya sendiri untuk menatap kembali pada dua orang yang berada dibalik kaca itu karena merasa tertarik akan hal yang dibicarakan oleh sepasang kekasih saat sedang bersama. Dan saat itu pula, terlihat sang gadis menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk pergi, meninggalkan pasangannya yang hanya berdiam diri tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghalanginya pergi.

Ia lantas berpikir bahwa tidak semua kisah cinta seindah bayangannya. Ia tidak membutuhkan hal lain jika itu hanya akan berakhir menyakiti dirinya. Dia sudah cukup menyedihkan.

Jongin telah bersiap untuk pergi, namun sepasang mata menghalanginya untuk berbuat demikian. Ia merasa kakinya membeku tidak bisa digerakkan, seiring dengan tatapan mata bewarna silver menyala yang kini mengamati dirinya dengan seksama. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Dan diluar dari perkiraan Jongin, pemuda yang memiliki mata bewarna silver itu tersenyum kepadanya. Hampir membuat sudut bibir Jongin berkedut dan secara tidak sadar melakukan hal yang sama. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Jongin telah mengambil langkah untuk pergi. Menghiraukan perasaan hangat yang menjalar pada hatinya.

Ada apa denganku?

oOo

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas, saat itu pula ia melihat sosok Tzuyu yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Hai."

"Hai, Sehun." balas gadis cantik itu dengan senyuman yang bertengger di bibirnya. Ia tampak lebih baik dari malam sebelumnya, dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun merasa senang juga lega.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, tentu." senyumnya sedikit pudar, "Sehun, soal tadi malam. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tzu, sudah aku bilang tidak apa. Jika kau menginginkan aku untuk tidak membahasnya, akan aku lakukan asalkan kau juga melakukan hal sama. Kita bisa pergi bersama lagi lain waktu, jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Tentu saja!" Tzuyu memeluk Sehun dan mencium pipinya singkat, "Terkadang kau sangat pendiam dan acuh, namun ternyata kau juga sangat perhatian dan manis kepadaku. Hal itu yang membuatku begitu menyukaimu."

"Nah, terimakasih karena telah mengakuinya."

Tzuyu tersenyum penuh maksud, "Jadi, malam ini?" tanyanya. Sehun menggumam sembari berpikir, "Karena kemarin tidak bisa dikatakan berhasil, maka ya. Aku akan menjemputmu, jam tujuh malam seperti biasanya."

"Aku mencintaimu," Tzuyu mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas. Sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Ah, benar. Kemarin malam aku melihatmu, hmm."

"Ada apa?"

Tzuyu menatap mata Sehun yang bewarna hitam pekat. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Mungkin aku hanya salah lihat."

oOo

Jam tujuh malam. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, Sehun telah berdiri di samping mobil merah milik ayahnya. Akhir-akhir ini sang ayah selalu pulang terlambat, beliau tidak akan tahu jika Sehun meminjamnya secara diam-diam. Ia menunggu Tzuyu untuk keluar dari rumahnya, namun sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh delapan menit, gadis itu tidak kunjung keluar.

Sehun menimbang-nimbang apakah dirinya harus mengetuk pintu rumah gadis itu atau menunggunya sedikit lebih lama lagi. Namun mengingat pesan Tzuyu yang meminta kepadanya untuk selalu menunggu di luar, akhirnya Sehun memilih keputusan yang kedua.

Delapan lebih dua menit, gadis itu masih tidak keluar dari dalam rumahnya, atau sekedar menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Sehun mulai merasa tidak sabar dan juga khawatir, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar rumah gadis itu yang hanya sebatas dada, kemudian membukanya. Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu rumah Tzuyu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada sahutan di dalam sana. Ia mencobanya lagi dan akhirnya mendengar suara derap kaki yang diikuti dengan rentetan umpatan seorang lelaki dari dalam rumah sang gadis.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang lelaki yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan Tzuyu. Zoulin, adalah kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu. Berbeda dengannya, Zoulin memiliki watak yang keras dan juga pemarah, terkadang membuat Sehun khawatir pada Tzuyu karena sang kakak kabarnya suka bermain tangan dan tidak segan memukul adiknya jika ia berbuat salah barang sedikitpun.

"Ah, lihatlah. Siapa yang datang sekarang." Zoulin menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam. Pertemuan keduanya selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran, Sehun tidak ingin membuat masalah dan memilih untuk mengalah.

"Apa Tzuyu ada di dalam?" tanyanya secara baik-baik. Terlihat wajah Zoulin sedikit mengeras, ia juga memaksakan tawanya.

"Gadis itu tidak berada di rumah." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Zoulin mencoba untuk menutup pintunya. Namun sedikit kalah cepat dari Sehun yang mengahalanginya untuk berbuat demikian.

"Apa maksudnya? Kemana Tzuyu pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Pergilah!" bentak yang lebih tua, Sehun mulai curiga atas sikapnya yang aneh.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan padaku kemana Tzuyu pergi." Sehun mengeluarkan sisi alphanya. Namun Zoulin sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan, justru alpha yang sebenarnya lebih lemah daripada Sehun itu membalas tatapannya dengan seringaian.

"Apa? Kau bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah mate-mu. Ini sedikit lucu melihat ada seorang alpha yang menyukai gadis gila itu. Apa jangan-jangan kau juga gila sama sepertinya?"

Amarah Sehun tersulut. Kedua irisnya berubah warna menjadi merah, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk memukul Zoulin kapanpun jika alpha itu berani untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau."

Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Sehun mendengar bunyi benda bergeser tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia menatap Zoulin tidak kalah tajam, "Apa-"

"Itu bukan dia!" potong Zoulin, memberontak dari jangkauan Sehun dan berusaha untuk mendorongnya keluar. "Aku bilang pergi!"

Sehun menampik tangannya, berganti mendorong Zoulin dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga Zoulin terjungkal ke belakang dan menabrak gantungan baju yang berada di dekat dinding. Sehun berlari menuju sumber suara. Dan benar saja, aroma samar Tzuyu tercium saat Sehun melewati tangga menuju lantai atas. Ia membuka pintu kamar gadis itu dan terkejut setelah mendapati Tzuyu terikat di ranjang dengan mulut yang dililit lakban.

"Tzuyu!"

Gadis itu menangis dan meronta, terlihat beberapa benda berserakan disekelilingnya, terjatuh akibat tendangan kakinya yang bebas. Sehun mencari gunting, kemudian memotong lilitan tebal lakban yang menutupi hampir separuh wajah Tzuyu kecuali hidung juga matanya yang sembab.

"Sehun, tolong aku. Sehun, tolong aku."

"Tidak apa. Aku mendapatkanmu. Tenanglah. Aku disini." Sehun memeluk gadis itu dengan erat setelah membebaskan tangannya yang terikat. Tzuyu menangis semakin keras saat Zoulin muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau."

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Sehun menghempaskan tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke tembok, kemudian menghajarnya secara membabi buta tidak memperdulikan teriakan Tzuyu yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

oOo

"Kau tidak gila. Zoulin adalah orang yang lebih pantas disebut gila. Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai perbuatannya mengikatmu hanya karena kau memintanya untuk berhenti menggunakan obat."

"Sehun," Tzuyu mencoba untuk menenangkan Sehun yang masih merasakan amarah kepada kakak gadis itu. Keduanya berada di halaman depan rumah ibu Tzuyu, Sehun baru mengetahui bahwa ternyata ibu Tzuyu tidak sedang berada di luar negeri melainkan sebuah kota kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Kedua orang tua gadis itu telah bercerai sejak empat tahun yang lalu, kemudian ayah Tzuyu menikah dengan seorang omega yang selama ini menjabat sebeagai sekretarisnya sementara ibu Tzuyu memilih untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Sehun masih belum bisa percaya bagaimana Tzuyu bisa menutupi hal tersebut darinya, dan bagaimana bisa gadis itu tinggal dengan kakaknya seorang diri selama beberapa tahun terakhir. "Tidak semua yang dikatakan oleh Zoulin salah. Ini semua salahku. Aku kembali hilang kendali atas diriku sendiri. Aku mencoba untuk mendorongnya jatuh dari tangga, meskipun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat seperti itu. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengendalikan pikiranku, namun setelah aku mencoba untuk mengetahuinya, itu hanyalah aku. Semuanya karena aku." Tzuyu menangis terisak, dan sang alpha mendekap tubuhnya erat sembari mengucapkan kata penenang untuknya sampai gadis itu tenang.

"Tzuyu, dengarkan aku." Sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah gadis itu, kemudian mencium dahinya lembut. "Kau sama sekali tidak berbuat kesalahan. Kita bisa mengatasi ini, aku akan membantumu. Aku selalu ada disini untuk membantumu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau- Sehun aku ini gila! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri!"

"Kau tidak gila! Apa kau mendengarku? Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau melakukan hal yang benar, jadi jangan mencoba untuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Sehun mengusap lelehan air mata yang kembali mengalir pada wajah gadis itu. "Kita akan menghukumnya bersama karena dia pantas menerima itu. Sementara itu aku mohon padamu, Tzu. Jangan pernah menyerah, karena aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan membantumu."

"Sehun."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika tinggal disini bersama ibumu?" Tzuyu mengangguk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun yang dihiasi oleh darah yang mengering. Ia kembali menangis saat mengingat wajah Zoulin yang tampak kacau, dan bagaimana cara alpha itu menatapnya saat ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari jendela kamar Tzuyu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya membutuhkan ibuku untuk saat ini karena hanya dengan dirinyalah aku dapat merasa begitu aman."

"Baiklah. Kumohon hubungi aku disaat kau menbutuhkan apapun. Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Sehun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihku kepadamu. Aku sangat menyukaimu, kumohon jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah kepadaku."

"Aku berjanji." ucapnya, mencium bibir Tzuyu dengan lembut. Ia akan melindungi gadis ini sampai kapanpun.

oOo

"Kau pulang larut."

Sehun tertangkap basah oleh kedua orang tuanya disaat pemuda itu hampir berhasil menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas, mendekati ayah dan juga ibunya yang masih terjaga di ruang bersantai. Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tersadar meskipun pandangannya mulai mengabur, yang ia inginkan hanyalah istirahat yang cukup setelah mengalami banyak hal dalam kurun waktu bersamaan. Namun tampaknya ayah Sehun tidak berpikir demikian.

"Kau berkelahi? Ada banyak darah pada bajumu." ayahnya tampak terkejut, begitupula dengan ibunya yang segera mendekati puteranya kemudian memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Oh sayang, mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sehun pelan.

"Tentu saja kau baik-baik saja. Jika tidak, akan aku pastikan akulah orang yang akan menghajarmu." Ibu Sehun mencoba untuk menghalangi sang suami yang hendak memukul Sehun. Sementara pemuda itu merasa sedikit muak akan sesuatu.

"Biarkan ayah memukulku, ibu. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa aku terima sebagai hukuman karena tidak bisa menjadi anak yang sempurna baginya. Ini sedikit lucu, disaat aku tengah memperjuangkan sesuatu kalian berdua justru sibuk memikirkan cara untuk terus menyiksaku. Lakukanlah, ayah. Pukulah aku sampai ayah puas, karena aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, aku membutuhkan waktu tidur yang cukup agar aku tidak terlambat pergi ke sekolah besok pagi. Ayah dan ibu menginginkan aku agar menjadi murid yang teladan, bukankahkah begitu?"

Orang tua Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya. Keheningan melanda selama beberapa saat sebelum bunyi tamparan terdengar secara menyakitkan, ibu Sehun menampar puteranya dengan keras.

"Jaga sikapmu, Sehun!"

Ayah Sehun tertawa seolah menghina keberanian dirinya, "Apa kau mabuk?"

"Tidak."

"Kemudian, apa kau meminum obat-obatan terlarang?"

"Aku tidak." geram Sehun.

"Lalu mengapa sikapmu bisa seberani ini kepadaku? Kau mulai bertingkah diluar batas! Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini!"

"Sayang, cukup!" Ibu Sehun kembali mencoba mencegah suaminya yang berniat untuk menyakiti Sehun. "Sehun, cepat masuk ke dalam kamarmu!"

Sehun menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya, kemudian melangkah dengan cepat memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Aku belum selesai, Sehun! Besok aku akan benar-benar menghukummu atas perilakumu!" ucapan ayahnya hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Sehun yang kini membanting pintu kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, ibunya mencoba untuk menenangkan sang suami yang segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa karena masih merasa terkejut atas pemberontakan pertama Sehun kepadanya.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." jawab suaminya singkat. "Apa kau melihat matanya?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Istrinya mengangguk pelan, "Waktunya sudah tiba. Mungkin hal itulah yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa Sehun bisa berbuat seperti ini."

"Hm. Jika memang begitu, aku akan mencoba untuk sedikit memakluminya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan omega yang telah kau pilih untuk mendampingi malam pertamanya? Apa ia tahu bahwa masa Sehun datang lebih cepat dari dugaan?"

"Aku akan memanggilnya."

"Lakukan dengan cepat. Aku rasa Sehun akan mengalaminya kurang dari satu jam mendatang."

"Ya, tentu."

oOo

Sehun merasa benar-benar marah. Atas perkelahiannya dengan Zoulin, atas kesedihan Tzuyu, atas kedua orang tuanya, juga atas dirinya sendiri. Seolah-olah dirinya ingin melampiaskannya kepada sesuatu, seperti melempar benda-benda disekitarnya atau bahkan menyakiti seseorang. Ini begitu menyiksa, kepalanya mulai terasa panas, menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Nafasnya mulai tersengal. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi, mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan menggeram kesal.

Dirinya berada pada posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat. Namun setelah bulir keringat mulai bermunculan di dahinya, kemudian nafasnya yang semakin lama juga semakin memberat. Sehun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Nafasnya tercekat, ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi berpikir secara jernih setelah melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Tidak. Tidak."

Matanya bewarna silver. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Sebelum berpikir panjang, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melompat dari atas balkon kemudian berlari sejauh mungkin dan secepat yang ia bisa. Kemanapun asalkan jauh dari rumahnya, dari kedua orang tuanya yang pastinya telah merencanakan sesuatu tentang ini semua.

Ia berlari semakin cepat. Hanya satu nama yang singgah dipikirannya untuk saat ini, "Tzuyu."

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 4 : Kai

oOo

( _Double update. Jadi untuk yg belum baca part 3 silahkan baca terlebih dahulu._ )

Sehun tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Karenanya ia begitu kebingungan saat mendapati bahwa dirinya kini berada di sebuah ruangan asing serta dalam keadaan tubuh yang telanjang. Sehun segera melilitkan selimut yang sebelumnya menggantung di sisi ranjang pada tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan. Pemuda itu merasa lebih terkejut lagi saat dirinya mendapati keberadaan orang asing yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia panik, namun setelah indera penciumannya membau aroma cokelat dan lavender, Sehun mulai merasa sedikit tenang dan juga lega. Setidaknya ia pernah melihat pria dihadapannya ini, juga yakin bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang bisa berbuat sesuatu yang jahat kepadanya.

Lelaki itu merupakan seorang omega. Tercium dari aroma tubuhnya yang manis juga wajahnya yang rupawan. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih baik bila diperhatikan dari jarak yang dekat. Matanya terlihat sayu namun juga tajam secara bersamaan, bibir penuhnya yang merah. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan berhias tanda merah disana-sini, namun tidak mengurangi tingkat keindahannya. Sehun secara tidak sadar mengamati bagian dada dan juga perutnya yang tidak tertutupi pakaian, lelaki itu hanya menggunakan celana jeansnya yang bewarna biru, duduk bersila di sebuah kursi dengan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kau sudah bangun." lelaki itu berbicara kepadanya dengan suara yang serak. "Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng atas pertanyaan lelaki itu, membuatnya menghela nafasnya kemudian menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini merupakan seorang perokok. Kepulan asap bewarna putih keluar dari bibir lelaki itu saat ia berbicara.

"Kau tidak mengingat apapun? Padahal waktu itu kau tidak sedang mabuk. Dan juga, kau membuatku kerepotan saat harus memapahmu masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Aku bahkan membawa adikku pergi setelah dengan bodohnya aku melupakan janjiku untuk membelikannya snack."

"A-adik?"

Pria di depannya menatap Sehun dengan dingin, "Masalah utamanya bukan itu. Apa kau yakin tidak mengingat apapun juga?"

Sehun kembali merasa panik juga bersalah. Ia berpikir dengan keras mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu, namun sulit baginya untuk berpikir disaat dirinya masih dalam keadaan terkejut atas ini semua. "Kemudian, apa kau ingat ini? Kau secara tidak sadar telah menggigitku pada bagian ini? Kau mengingatnya?"

Sehun melebarkan matanya saat lelaki itu dengan kesal menunjukkan jari tengahnya yang terhiasi bekas gigitan padanya. Bahkan masih tersisa darah yang mengering pada bagian tersebut yang membuat Sehun mulai mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Aku.."

oOo

Sehun berlari. Pandangannya semakin mengabur, nafasnya juga semakin memberat. Rumah orang tua Tzuyu masih sangat jauh dan ia mulai kelelahan. Pada akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk mengambil jalan pintas daripada harus berhenti di pinggir jalan hanya untuk sekedar beristirahat. Pemuda itu melewati beberapa gang sempit yang ia yakini merupakan jalan pintas yang lebih cepat demi menuju rumah Tzuyu. Namun setelah cukup lama berlari, termasuk melewati beberapa belokan sempit, Sehun terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap sebuah bangunan kumuh di depannya yang tidak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya tersesat.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bata bangunan dibelakangnya, mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya meskipun hal tersebut sia-sia. Tubuhnya mulai panas, hidungnya mulai sensitif membau apapun disekitarnya, jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang. Keringat dingin mengucur pada wajah dan juga dadanya.

Aku mohon jangan sekarang. Tidak. Batinnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali berlari, menyusuri jalan sekitar untuk mencari toko obat-obatan demi mengurangi rasa sakit yang perlahan menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya, terutama pada selangkangannya yang mulai terasa begitu sesak. Ia membutuhkan obat penawar.

Namun sebelum dirinya dapat menemukan satupun, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu gang yang ia lewati. Keduanya saling bertabrakan dengan keras, kemudian mengadu sakit. Kesadaran Sehun hampir menghilang, namun ia memaksakan dirinya agar tetap terjaga.

"Haah.. haah.." Sehun membaringkan dirinya di atas aspal jalan, mengatur nafasnya yang semakin sulit dikontrol. Ia meringis sakit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aroma cokelat sontak mengerubunginya saat lelaki yang ditabraknya berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di dekatnya. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu, meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah atas nafsu yang tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi. "Astaga. Kau sedang-"

Jongin bergerak mundur setelah melihat mata silver milik Sehun. Ia mengumpat keras dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, namun sebelum ia sempat untuk berbuat demikian Sehun terlebih dahulu dapat meraih tangan kanannya kemudian menariknya jatuh.

"Aku mohon-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membantumu! Lepaskan tanganku!" geram Jongin, meronta dalam genggamannya. Namun sisi alpha pada diri Sehun jauh lebih kuat daripada omega itu, ia menariknya mendekat dan mendekap Jongin dalam pelukannya. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di sisi kanan leher Jongin, menghirupnya dalam-dalam demi menyesap aroma kuat yang menguar pada tubuh omega itu. Aroma yang dapat menenangkannya sekaligus membuat gairahnya semakin meningkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dariku!"

Sehun tidak bergeming, justru semakin erat memeluk Jongin yang masih saja tidak berhenti mencoba untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

"Sakit sekali. Rasanya sakit sekali." gumam Sehun tanpa sadar sembari meringis.

Barulah Jongin terdiam ditempatnya termasuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Pada sisi lain, ia juga dapat mencium aroma sang alpha yang sama kuatnya. Sebuah perpaduan antara mint dan berry.

Sesuatu dalam diri Jongin tersulut. Antara iba juga terangsang. Terlebih saat Sehun semakin berani dengan perbuatannya menciumi sisi leher Jongin, membuat bagian tersebut basah dan juga terasa hangat. Jongin menutup matanya, ia sadar bahwa dirinya akan menyesali ini nanti, namun hal tersebut tidak terlalu penting mengingat dirinya sering dimanfaatkan banyak alpha untuk melayani mereka dalam keadaan yang sama. Kali ini tidak akan ada perbedaannya.

Bukankah memang takdirnya untuk melayani seorang alpha?

oOo

"Kakak akan menjemput Hyera besok. Setelahnya kita bisa membeli snack bersama. Bukankah Hyera juga menginginkan eskrim? Kakak berjanji akan membelikannya untuk Hyera." Jongin mengusap sisi wajah gadis kecil dihadapannya, yang kini terlihat sangat sedih juga kecewa karena sekali lagi harus dititipkan oleh sang kakak ke rumah temannya yang berjarak dua blok dari apartemen mereka. Hyera yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Snack pagi dan snack siang, malam juga! Kemudian satu mangkuk besar eskrim stroberi!"

"Tentu, sayang." Jongin mencium dahinya dengan lembut, kemudian melempar senyumnya kepada orang tua dari teman sang adik yang selama ini ia percaya sebagai pengasuh Hyera disaat lelaki itu tidak berada di rumah atau sedang bekerja. "Tolong jaga Hyera dengan baik."

"Tentu. Kau juga sebaiknya berhati-hati, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum, mengamati sosok adiknya yang kini berada pada gendongan bibi Huan. "Dia mengantuk. Aku rasa aku harus segera pergi. Terimakasih atas bantuannya, juga maaf karena harus membangunkanmu disaat seperti ini."

"Tidak masalah."

oOo

Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemennya, terkejut saat dirinya disambut dengan sebuah ciuman panjang dari seorang alpha yang setengah jam yang lalu ia temukan sedang berkeliaran di jalanan saat masanya tiba. Aroma sperma tercium pada tubuhnya, yang membuat Jongin berpikir bahwa alpha ini telah mencapai puncaknya disaat Jongin pergi, namun ia yakin bahwa hal tersebut tidak akan cukup. Mengingat aroma sang alpha yang masih begitu kuat tercium olehnya. Jongin membalas ciumannya semampu yang ia bisa, sekilas berpikir bahwa alpha ini belum terlalu berpengalaman dalam hal berciuman karena pergerakan bibirnya yang kasar dan berantakan. Beberapa menit berlalu, Jongin menyadari bahwa ruang tamu bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk melakukan ini, ia mendorong sang alpha yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu menjauh.

"Kam-"

Belum sempat berbicara, kembali bibirnya ditekan oleh Sehun dengan ciumannya. Begitu seterusnya sampai Jongin memutuskan untuk menampar pipi alpha itu hingga tautan keduanya terputus.

"Kamar tidur!"

Sehun menatapnya sayu, bernafas tepat dihadapan wajah Jongin yang memerah karena terbakar oleh nafsu. Seluruh aroma yang menguar pada tubuh alpha itu kini mempengaruhinya. Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun menuju kamarnya dan tidak lupa untuk menguncinya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mencium sang alpha terlebih dahulu. Memasukkan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya menggerakkannya secara memutar demi mengecap rasa manis pada bibir alpha tersebut. Sehun menggeram, menarik tubuh omega itu mendekat padanya kemudian berhasil mendorongnya jatuh diatas ranjang. Sehun segera melepas seluruh pakaian mereka hingga keduanya sama telanjang, menyertainya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan di titik sensitif yang terdapat pada tubuh Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa menahannya. Cairan dari dalam lubangnya bertambah semakin banyak hingga mengalir ke bagian dalam pahanya. Punggungnya melengkung kala Sehun mengecap putingnya yang kini mengeras. Aroma tubuhnya semakin kuat dan sama seperti alpha lainnya, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengigitnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Jongin kembali menamparnya. Membuat Sehun merasa sedikit emosi hingga matanya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan, Jongin menatapnya takjub dan kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Jangan menolakku." geram Sehun.

Jongin menahan kepalanya, menatap lurus pada kedua iris Sehun yang memiliki warna yang begitu indah. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat alpha sepertimu." gumamnya, kembali mencium bibir Sehun dan memeluk punggungnya erat demi mengalihkan keinginannya untuk menandai seorang omega. Sehun kembali merasa tenang.

"Aku ingin mengikatmu dengan milikku."

"Lakukanlah." Jongin menyentuh pangkal penisnya yang mulai membentuk sebuah gumpalan. Jongin tergoda untuk mencicipi rasanya, ia mendorong dada Sehun sehingga apha itu terduduk. Kemudian Jongin segera melakukan hal yang sebelumnya sangat diinginkan olehnya, ia menunduk, memasukkan seluruh batang penis Sehun ke dalam mulutnya dan memberikan alpha muda itu kuluman terbaik yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan. Pinggul Sehun bergerak dengan sendirinya, mendorong penisnya keluar masuk dari bibir penuh Jongin dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah cepat. Jongin melepas kuluman bibirnya pada penis Sehun dan memohon.

"Alpha.. Alpha.." Jongin merasa dirinyalah yang tengah memasuki masa heat, bukannya alpha dihadapannya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang menghadap bantal, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku dan lutut hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya lebih terangkat. Sehun segera meletakkan penisnya didepan lubang Jongin, tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu demi mempersiapkannya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, hanya menggunakan insting seorang alpha yang berada dalam dirinya. Sehun mendorong penisnya masuk dalam sekali hentakan, cairan Jongin mempermudah pergerakannya. Omega itu merasa begitu penuh sementara sang alpha menikmati remasan dinding lubang Jongin pada penisnya. Keduanya mendesah keras.

"Alpha.. Alpha.."

Sehun menempelkan dadanya pada pungung sang omega, menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan gerakan yang cukup berantakan dan liar seolah dirinya hanya ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan sosok omega yang kini tengah disetubuhi olehnya.

"Alpha!" Jongin memekik kala ujung penis Sehun menyentuh sebuah bagian yang menimbulkan kenikmatan baginya. Meskipun alpha yang bercinta dengannya kini begitu kasar dan payah, namun Jongin tidak dapat mengelak kenikmatan yang dapat ia terima dari perlakuannya.

Sehun bergerak semakin cepat, merasa bila puncaknya akan datang lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Alpha itu menggeram saat Jongin mencakar pahanya, tanpa sadar ia kembali mendapatkan dorongan yang lebih besar untuk mengigitnya, Sehun bersiap untuk menancapkan giginya pada sisi leher omega tersebut. Ia hampir berhasil jika saja Jongin tidak segera menyadari maksud dari gerakannya yang mulai kaku, omega tersebut kemudian mengumpankan tangannya sebagai target gigitan sang alpha. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa menandai Jongin sebagai miliknya, dan justru menyakiti jari omega itu hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Ahh.. Alpha!"

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, pangkal penis Sehun membesar dan membentuk sebuah gumpalan besar hingga tidak dapat digerakkan lagi. Siku Jongin melemas, mengakibatkan kepalanya terjatuh di atas bantal. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mendesah saat penis Sehun berkedut liar dan mengeluarkan cairannya hingga dirasa mengaliri bagian dalam dirinya, menyentak masuk dan memenuhinya secara intim. Sehun mencumbu bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Ikatannya.. Semakin besar." keluh Jongin. Alpha itu tidak mendengarkan, justru menggerakkan pinggulnya secara sembarangan demi meraih kenikmatan lagi. Gerakannyalah yang menbuat Jongin akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya, omega tersebut mengeluarkan cairannya dan menggenggam penis Sehun semakin erat dalam dirinya. Sehun ikut mendesah.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu, penis Sehun kembali ke ukuran semula. Namun Jongin menyadari bahwa proses ini belum selenuhnya selesai. Sang alpha akan kembali merasa bila gairahnya memuncak beberapa saat lagi, dan hal tersebut mungkin membuat Jongin sedikit menyesal atas keputusannya untuk membawa sang alpha bersamanya karena persetubuhannya dengan alpha muda ini merupakan salah satu pengalaman yang tersakit yang pernah dialami olehnya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak dapat memungkiri bila rasanya begitu nikmat.

oOo

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Wajah Sehun memucat. "Aku-"

Sang omega menunggu pemuda itu untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, namun sepertinya Sehun masih merasa terkejut dan bingung hingga alpha itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Jongin kembali merasa sedikit iba, "Hei. Tenanglah." ucapnya, mendekati Sehun dan duduk disampingnya. "Ini tidak seperti aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi atau apapun. Kau tidak mengigit leherku jadi aku rasa itu tidak masalah. Dan jangan khawatir, aku tidur dengan banyak orang jadi ini juga tidak seperti kau memperkosaku ataupun merebut sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun."

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar, "Apakah-"

Jongin dapat membaca kekhawatiran alpha itu, ia menjawab. "Tidak masalah. Aku meminum pil yang bisa menbuatku tidak dapat mengandung dalam waktu dekat. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun lagi."

Sehun bernafas lega, namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya atas kebenaran perkataan Tzuyu pada malam sebelumnya. Bahwa lelaki dengan aroma cokelat ini merupakan seorang-

Sehun menggeleng dan mencoba untuk menepis pikirannya, "Meskipun begitu, tetap saja-"

"Itu menyenangkan."

"Huh?"

Jongin tersenyum melihat raut kebingungan yang terukir pada wajah sang alpha, "Bercinta denganmu. Apa ini pengalaman pertamamu? Aku akui kau tidak sebaik alpha lain yang pernah tidur denganku, tetapi disisi lain rasanya menyenangkan saat bercinta denganmu."

Sehun kembali terkejut atas pengakuan Jongin, namun kali ini pemuda itu dapat menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Sehun menunduk, "Maafkan aku."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa?" tangan Jongin bergerak untuk mengelus rambutnya, namun Sehun secara tidak sadar menolak perlakuan omega tersebut. "Ah. Maaf."

Jongin menatap tangannya yang ditepis oleh Sehun, ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku bisa memakluminya."

Sehun menatapnya menyesal, "Jika saja- Mm. Apa yang- yang dapat aku lakukan demi menebus kesalahanku ini? Aku sangat menyesal, aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa."

"Sebenarnya.." Jongin menatapnya dengan tenang, "Kau tahu. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melayani seseorang diluar dari pekerjaanku. Terlebih lagi di rumahku sendiri. Namun tetap saja, meskipun kau melakukannya secara tidak sadar, dan meski sebenarnya aku juga menikmatinya. Semua yang aku lakukan, ada harga tersendiri yang harus dibayar. Bagaimana cara untuk menyebutkannya?"

"Apakah- Uang?" Sehun bertanya dengan ragu. Mengetahui bahwa hal tersebut memanglah yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongin sesaat setelah omega tersebut mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk membayarku dengan harga yang mahal seperti alpha lain. Beberapa lembar tidak akan menjadi masalah untukku. Mengingat kau masih muda dan juga lugu. Kau bisa memberikannya, bukankah begitu?" ucap Jongin, yang sekali lagi membuat Sehun merasa begitu kecewa dan juga kasihan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tentu." angguknya pelan.

oOo


	5. Chapter 5

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 5 : Janji

oOo

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju halaman rumahnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk dalam. Sebelumnya ia telah memastikan bahwa ayah dan ibunya tidak sedang berada di rumah, dengan begitu dirinya tidak akan menghadapi mereka untuk saat ini.

Sehun mengingat semua hal yang ia katakan pada ayahnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak merasa menyesal. Pemuda itu disambut beberapa pelayan yang masih berjaga, hampir semuanya memandang Sehun secara berbeda bila dibandingkan seperti biasanya. Entah karena penampilannya yang berantakan atau aroma samar Kai yang masih tercium pada tubuhnya. Ini terasa salah, namun Sehun tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk tuan muda?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku hanya butuh beristirahat. Tolong jangan menggangguku sampai jam makan malam tiba."

Pelayan itu membungkuk patuh, "Baik, tuan."

Sehun memasuki kamarnya. Melepas pakaian atasnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia memenuhi bak mandi dengan air hangat dan beberapa aroma wewangian. Kemudian melepas celana yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya dan berendam di dalam bak. Sehun mendesah kecil saat seluruh bagian tubuhnya berada di dalam air hangat. Selain karena nikmat, air hangat juga membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang kaku menjadi lemas, membuat beberapa yang perih menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Sehun menatap jemari tangannya yang memerah, sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya telah menghajar kakak Tzuyu hingga pria itu babak belur. Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang terasa kaku.

 _"Berapa yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"Tegantung dirimu. Berapa yang bisa kau berikan untukku?" ia berbalik bertanya. "Ah, tapi sekali lagi. Aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk membayarku dengan harga yang tinggi."_

 _Sehun menatapnya dengan serius, "Aku akan membayar dengan tarif yang biasa kau berikan pada klienmu yang lain."_

 _"Apa kau yakin?"_

 _Ia mengangguk. Omega tersebut mendekati Sehun dan menuliskan nominal angka pada permukaan telapak tangannya, angka yang tidak sedikit namun juga tidak terlalu banyak menurut Sehun._

 _"Aku akan memberikannya."_

 _"Tentu. Kau bisa memberikannya malam ini juga. Aku akan memberimu nomor telponku dengan begitu aku bisa memberitahumu dimana tempat kerjaku berada."_

 _"Tidak perlu. Maksudku- Aku akan pulang kemudian mengambil uang yang kau inginkan. Dan kembali lagi ke sini."_

 _Kai menggeleng. "Bukan begitu caranya,_ sayang _." Sehun sedikit meremang ketika panggilan tersebut tersemat untuknya. "Kau tidak bisa kembali lagi ke rumahku karena beberapa orang akan curiga. Termasuk dengan adikku. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas klien dan penyedia jasa, jadi kau harus datang ke tempat kerjaku dan memberikannya langsung padaku disana karena memang seharusnya seperti itu."_

 _Sehun mendengus menyerah, "Baiklah."_

 _"Senang mendengarnya." ucapnya sembari tersenyum. "Ah ya. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu?"_

 _Alpha muda itu memandang Kai dengan ragu, namun menyebutkan namanya. "Aku Sehun."_

 _"Baiklah, Sehun senang berbisnis denganmu."_

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Mengingat tentang omega itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa aroma wewangian yang dituangkannya masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan aroma tubuh Kai pada dirinya. Ini memabukkan. Sehun masih belum bisa percaya bila dirinya telah bersetubuh dengan seorang omega bernama Kai, terlebih dia berbeda dengan omega biasa, dia seorang pelacur. Menjajahkan tubuhnya kepada para alpha yang hanya menginginkan seks, kemudian meminta imbalan untuk itu. Namun disisi lain, omega tersebut berhasil menarik perhatiannya, mulai dari fisiknya, suaranya pada saat berada di bawah Sehun, juga aromanya. Aroma itu begitu kuat, bahkan Sehun tidak harus berada dalam masanya untuk bisa kembali mencium aroma cokelat dan lavender tersebut pada saat omega itu berada didekatnya.

Tanpa ia sadari penisnya mengeras di dalam air. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menutup matanya yang berubah warna menjadi silver. Jemarinya terulur menyentuh bagian intim miliknya, mengurutnya pelan.

 _"Ah, tunggu sebentar."_

 _Sehun menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Kai mengikuti langkahnya sampai di depan pintu._

 _"Bisakah kau menyembuhkan ini? Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Obat tidak akan berhasil menyembuhkan lukanya dalam waktu dekat, tapi mungkin air liurmu bisa melakukannya."_

 _Kai mengulurkan jarinya yang terluka akibat dari gigitan Sehun beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Sehun pernah mendengar ini, bahwa bekas gigitan seorang alpha hanya bisa sembuh jika alpha tersebut yang menyembuhkannya dengan cara menjilatnya. Namun Sehun masih merasa ragu, karena pemuda itu tidak pernah menggigit siapapun sebelumnya._

 _Meskipun begitu, alpha muda itu meraih tangan Kai dan mengarahkan jari yang terluka itu pada bibirnya. Menjilatnya hingga dirasa lukanya menutup._

 _Ia membuka matanya yang tanpa ia sadari tertutup, mendapati bahwa Kai meringis dan mendesah kecil dengan pandangan yang sayu._

 _Apa omega ini kembali ingin menggodanya?_

 _"Apa masih terasa sakit?"_

 _"Tidak lagi." Kai menarik tangannya. Ia tidak berkata apapun tentang bekas luka yang masih samar terlihat pada jarinya. Bekas yang seharusnya tidak ada, Sehun yang juga melihat hal tersebut juga tidak mengatakan apapun meski ia merasa sedikit janggal. "Sudah hampir sore. Kau harus segera pergi. Aku khawatir ayah dan ibumu akan mencari keberadaan tentang anaknya yang menghilang sejak kemarin." Kai berkata dengan setengah bergurau._

 _Sehun memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan itu, ia mengangguk. Menatap Kai untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu. Kali ini omega itu tidak lagi mengikutinya._

oOo

Ayah Sehun menatap tajam kursi yang biasa Sehun tempati saat makan. Hingga makan malam tiba, Sehun masih belum menampakkan wajahnya dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. Membuat sang ayah merasa bahwa hal tersebut sungguh keterlaluan karena setelah membiarkan kedua orangtuanya khawatir setengah mati akibat kepergiannya secara tiba-tiba, Sehun yang ternyata telah kembali setelah menghilang seharian tidak kunjung meminta maaf atas perbuatannya. Alpha muda itu bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Aku telah mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, namun ia tidak juga menjawab. Aku rasa dia masih berada di kamar mandi saat aku melakukannya." Ibu Sehun angkat bicara.

Seorang pelayan mendekati keduanya dan menunduk, "Tuan muda telah bersiap untuk turun, Tuan." ucapnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun terlihat melewati ruang makan dengan pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pergi. Ia tidak berniat untuk menyapa kedua orangtuanya dan justru bergegas untuk segera pergi. Sampai sang ayah memanggil namanya dengan penuh tekanan, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayah memanggilku?" Sehun menunduk menyapa ayah dan juga ibunya.

"Duduklah. Kami telah menunggu, kita makan malam bersama."

Sehun hanya terdiam di tempatnya, "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Ibu Sehun menatap anaknya kecewa. "Duduklah, Sehun." pintanya. Namun Sehun tidak mendengarkan.

Sang ayah mendengus seakan mengejek dirinya, "Setelah kau melawan ayah dan juga ibumu, kemudian menghilang dari rumah, yang ternyata sebenarnya kau lakukan agar bisa bertemu dengan omega murahan di luar sana, apa seperti ini caramu bersikap pada orang tuamu?"

Sehun kembali menunduk, "Aku meminta maaf kepada ayah dan ibu atas sikapku kemarin. Tapi aku benar-benar harus segera pergi."

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kata maaf jika sebenarnya kau masih saja tidak mengetahui apa kesalahanmu!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Aku melanggar peraturan. Kemarin aku gagal untuk menjadi anak yang baik bagi kalian berdua. Aku berkelahi, melawan ayah dan ibu kemudian kabur dari rumah. Lebih dari itu aku telah meniduri seorang pelacur karena aku tidak dapat menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk mengatasi masa pertamaku. Aku berbuat buruk dan membuat kalian malu dan kecewa kepadaku. Aku menggunakan semua alasan ini untuk meminta maaf kepada ayah dan ibu. Bukankah hal tersebut sudah cukup?"

"Oh Sehun!" Ayahnya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menggebrak meja dengan begitu keras. Sementara itu ibu Sehun hanya dapat menatapnya terkejut, masih tidak dapat percaya bahwa puteranya telah meniduri seorang pelacur dibandingkan dengan omega pilihan kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun malam ini! Pergi ke kamarmu dan jangan pernah keluar dari sana sampai masa hukumanmu berakhir! Kau benar-benar memalukan, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Sehun menatap tajam lantai dibawah kakinya, nafasnya memberat seiring dengan perkataan buruk sang ayah yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Sehun tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, ia bergegas untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengabaikan keberadaan amplop putih yang berada di dalam sakunya. Juga ponselnya yang bergetar mengabarkan tempat yang harus ia datangi malam ini juga.

oOo

Jongin menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan keras, menatap tajam sosok pria berambut botak yang menyeringai kepadanya. "Dia akan datang!"

"Hah." Pria itu mendengus mengejek, "Mengapa kau bisa begitu yakin, bocah?"

"Terserah kepadamu ingin percaya atau tidak. Jika dugaanku benar, aku bersumpah tidak akan memberimu sepeserpun uang yang akan dia berikan padaku!"

"Hei, lihatlah, kau begitu percaya diri. Akan tetapi benarkah dia akan datang? Kau sudah bekerja lebih dari setengah usiamu, Kai. Aku tidak percaya seorang laki-laki bisa membohongimu dengan begitu mudah. Baginya tidur denganmu tidak ada harganya, terlebih dengan nominal satu setengah juta won yang kau minta padanya. Maksudku- lelaki macam apa yang ingin membayar seorang pelacur sepertimu dengan harga begitu tinggi?" Park tertawa keras seolah ucapannya adalah lelucon paling lucu yang pernah ia lontarkan. "Tunggu, tunggu. Katakan padaku sekali lagi, berapa usia lelaki itu? Lima belas? Enam belas? Haha, kau benar-benar telah tertipu dengan janji seorang anak kecil!"

Wajah Jongin memerah antara merasa malu dan juga marah. Park sudah keterlauan menghina dirinya, meski dirinya adalah seorang pelacur, bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah seorang omega yang memiliki harga diri dan tidak ingin diremehkan seperti yang Park lakukan kepadanya saat ini.

"Aku melihat sepatu dan juga pakaiannya pagi ini dan aku tahu itu tidak bisa didapatkan dengan harga ratusan ribu won saja. Kau pasti tidak tahu tentang hal seperti itu karena kau orang yang kikir. Meskipun dia masih kecil aku yakin dia memiliki latar belakang keluarga kaya karena itulah aku memberanikan diri untuk memberinya harga yang cukup tinggi. Dan aku yakin dia akan memberikannya kepadaku karena ia sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Sementara itu aku ingatkan padamu, Park. Aku menjadi seorang pelacur juga karena dirimu yang menjual tubuhku untuk teman-teman sesama bajingan seperti dirimu. Jadi tutup mulutmu!"

"Nah, sekali lagi, jangan menyalahkan nasib burukmu bekerja disini hanya karena diriku, Kai. Apa kau melupakan fakta bila kau bahkan sudah menjadi seorang pelacur jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Kau adalah pelacur ayahmu, kau ingat? Putera kecil ayah yang manis." Park merubah suaranya menjadi lebih kecil dan nyaring, bermaksud menirukan suara anak kecil dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat amarah Jongin terbakar. Omega tersebut berbuat diluar dugaan saat dirinya mendorong tubuh Park hingga terjengkang dan jatuh dari kursinya. Jongin menindih dadanya, menarik kerah kemeja Park hingga wajah keduanya begitu dekat.

"Kau bajingan brengsek tidak tahu malu! Aku harap kau dikutuk dan cepat mati, Park. Dan aku akan kencing diatas makammu sambil tertawa. Bagaimana, kedengarannya bagus bukan?"

"Kau bocah kurang ajar!" Park berganti mendorong Jongin kebelakang. Memukul rahangnya hingga omega tersebut merasa kesakitan. Mata Park mengkilat merah, ia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan menghajar Jongin pada waktu itu juga. Namun setelah melihat rahang Jongin yang memar ia berubah pikiran. "Jangan pernah berfikir kita begitu dekat sehingga kau bisa berbuat seenaknya padaku. Sekarang posisimu hanya sebagai penyedia jasa, Kai, dan aku adalah pimpinanmu jadi hormati aku! Jangan membuatku marah dan menghajarmu sehingga kau bisa mengambil cuti panjang karena lukamu. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri setidaknya lakukanlah untuk adikmu. Kau tidak ingin gadis kecil itu sama menderitanya sepertimu, bukankah begitu?"

Jongin menggeram ditengah deru nafasnya yang memberat. Ia menatap tajam Park yang kini menjulang tinggi dihadapannya yang tengah terduduk di atas lantai. "Aku sangat membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu hingga ingin rasanya aku membunuhmu, Park."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak jauh berbeda, _Jongin_. Sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku. Jangan kembali sampai kau mendapatkan beberapa klien malam ini, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

oOo

Jongin mencuci wajahnya menggunakan air dingin yang mengalir melalui keran. Membiarkan garis hitam yang membingkai kedua matanya luntur dan menjadi berantakan. Jongin mendesah letih, menatap pantulan wajahnya yang berada di atas permukaan cermin. Dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Teringat akan sesuatu, omega tersebut mengambil ponsel miliknya dan berusaha menemukan sesuatu disana.

Namun yang diharapkannya tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Alpha muda yang kemarin tidur dengannya sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar apapun setelah beberapa kali dirinya mencoba untuk mengirimkan pesan berisi alamat klub milik Park. Tidak ada balasan meski beberapa kali juga Jongin berusaha untuk menghubunginya.

Jongin berdecak, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan ia telah menyelesaikan satu pekerjaannya dengan seorang alpha berkulit hitam. Sebuah persetubuhan yang singkat dan kasar yang menyebabkan dirinya bisa begitu kelelahan. Tidak dapat mengelak, ia akui ia menikmatinya. Penis laki-laki itu termasuk yang terbesar yang pernah memasuki tubuhnya.

Membayangkannya kembali membuat Jongin ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Ini sungguh tidak berguna, fikirnya. Meletakkan ponselnya di atas tempat pengering, ia berniat untuk membersihkan bagian dalam dirinya yang masih terdapati lelehan sprema kliennya. Dengan begitu Jongin dapat melayani klien lainnya malam ini juga supaya besok dirinya tidak perlu bekerja begitu keras demi mendapatkan pundi uang bagi Park, juga bagi dirinya sendiri.

Namun tetap, Hyera membutuhkan kakaknya. Jongin sungguh membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali cuti, kemudian ia dapat menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan sang adik.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Jongin menata kembali penampilannya, tidak ingin bersusah payah untuk membenarkan garis matanya yang berantakan. Lagipula beberapa alpha menganggap dirinya seksi bila berpenampilan liar seperti sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin merasa sudah waktunya untuk pergi dan mencari klien lain. Omega itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi, namun belum sempat dirinya dapat membuka pintu keluar, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menabrak tubuhnya dengan cukup keras.

"Uh. Maaf." seorang alpha yang mabuk.

Penampilannya cukup menarik, wajahnya juga sangat rupawan. Namun terlalu tampan untuk dapat menjadi kliennya. Jongin tidak ingin kembali tertipu dengan wajah yang indah, karenanya omega tersebut memilih untuk pergi. "Tidak masalah. Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah."

Namun kembali ia terhalangi, kali ini sebuah tangan yang mencegahnya untuk keluar. Tiba-tiba tubuh Jongin meremang merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar melalui telapak tangan pria tersebut. "Tunggu. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Jongin melihat gelagat aneh dari alpha itu, ia menyeringai. "Membantumu? Tentang apa?" tanyanya menjurus pada hal lain. Jongin merasa pria itu menangkap sinyal darinya karena yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu salah paham. Sebenarnya ponselku telah dicuri, dan aku membutuhkannya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya, jadi bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku sedikit pusing, namun aku akan berusaha untuk menghafal nomornya."

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat mencoba untuk mengartikan maksud dari ucapan alpha itu. Setelah memahaminya ia berdecak, merasa cukup malu karena telah salah mengartikan bantuan yang diinginkan oleh pria ini. Jongin mencoba untuk mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku, namun ia panik karena tidak dapat menemukannya. Omega tersebut baru mengingat jika dirinya meninggalkan ponselnya di atas mesin pengering. Ia segera mengambilnya dan mendekapnya erat. Ponselnya adalah salah satu benda paling mahal yang pernah ia beli, jika Jongin menghilangkannya akan cukup lama baginya untuk mengumpulkan uang demi membeli yang baru.

"Astaga. Sungguh beruntung aku tidak terlanjur menghilangkannya."

Alpha itu tersenyum melihat reaksi lega yang terlukis di wajah Jongin. Setengah kesadarannya mulai terkumpul dan bersamaan dengan itu, alpha tersebut tersadar bahwa aroma cokelat dan bunga yang tercium olehnya bukanlah wewangian dari kamar mandi melainkan aroma yang berasal dari tubuh Jongin. Ia mendekati omega tersebut dan mengamati dengan seksama wajahnya yang ternyata cukup manis. Dari jarak yang dekat, sebuah aroma lain dapat tercium dari tubuhnya, aroma seorang alpha, cukup samar hingga alpha tersebut tidak terlalu dapat menghirupnya.

"Jadi, apa kau akan meminjamkannya kepadaku?"

"Hm. Akan tetapi jangan terlalu lama karena aku harus segera pergi."

Alpha tersebut menerima ponsel milik Jongin dan segera menekan beberapa tombol angka dengan seluruh kesadaran yang dimilikinya untuk saat ini. Ia menempelkan benda pipih tersebut didekat telinganya, tersenyum kepada Jongin yang juga tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." ucap alpha itu kepada Jongin, yang kemudian dibalasnya sedikit terlalu cepat.

"Kai."

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 6 : Park Chanyeol

oOo

 _Hai. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Aku Chanyeol, orang yang ponselnya telah dicuri. Sebenarnya tidak, ternyata aku meninggalkannya di taksi sebelum aku masuk ke klub, jadi ponselnya hilang sebelum aku mabuk. Beruntung supir taksinya baik dan mengembalikannya padaku meskipun saat itu lokasinya jauh dari rumahku. Aku senang hari ini ada dua orang baik yang mau menolongku. Karena itulah aku berterimakasih. Selain itu, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat malam. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kai._

 **2:17 AM**

Jongin memandang ponselnya cukup lama. Mencoba untuk mengingat sosok bernama Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana caranya dapat memiliki nomor ponsel pribadinya. Sedetik kemudian potongan kejadian malam kemarin terlintas dipikirannya, membuat Jongin yang tersadar menghela nafasnya letih.

 _Tidak masalah. Akan tetapi aku merasa tidak nyaman apabila kau masih menyimpan nomor ponselku, aku harap kau bisa segera menghapusnya._

 **8:24 AM**

Ia mengirim balasannya beberapa saat kemudian.

Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya yang terkunci. Ia baru saja sampai setelah mengantarkan Hyera pergi ke sekolah. Jongin merasa buruk kepada gadis kecil itu karena akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang larut dan kelelahan setelahnya sehingga sering bangun kesiangan dan lupa untuk membuatkan bekal untuk adiknya. Namun beruntung Hyera tidak mudah merajuk sehingga gadis kecil itu tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang selalu membelikannya bento sebagai bekal makan siang di sekolah.

 _"Maaf, siang ini Hyera harus makan bento lagi."_

 _Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam erat tangan kiri kakaknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka bento buatan bibi Minah. Kakak tidak perlu cemas." ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

Jongin juga ikut tersenyum ketika mengingatnya.

Omega itu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil kotak jus juga sebuah apel. Jongin menuangkan jus jeruknya ke sebuah gelas dan segera meneguknya. Meletakkan gelas kotornya di wadah pencucian saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Sepertinya kau merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman. Aku minta maaf. Akan tetapi aku tidak akan menghapus nomormu, aku ingin menyimpannya. Jadi sekali lagi, maaf?_

 **8:28 AM**

Jongin mendengus, tidak membalasnya. Ia mengabaikan begitu saja pesan terakhir dari seorang lelaki bernama Chanyeol karena ternyata alpha tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan alpha lainnya yang berusaha untuk mencuri perhatian darinya. Bertingkah seolah dirinya tidak tertarik namun pada akhirnya juga menginginkan dirinya.

Sebuah pesan lain masuk, dari Park.

 _Katakan padaku secara rinci jumlah uang yang kau dapatkan kemarin. Kau harus membawanya malam ini juga. Ada kekurangan seperserpun, aku akan membuat perhitungan bocah._

 **8:29 AM**

Jongin kembali mendengus, juga tidak berencana untuk membalasnya.

oOo

"Kau tidak mengklaimnya, bukankah begitu?"

Sehun menggeleng, menggenggam erat tangan Tzuyu yang mulai gemetaran. Gadis itu terlihat seperti akan menangis dan juga berteriak, mungkin keduanya. Namun Sehun yakin ia tengah berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya sendiri seperti yang telah keduanya bicarakan tempo hari.

Sehun telah menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana ia memasuki masanya tepat setelah ia mengantar Tzuyu pulang ke rumah ibunya. Kemudian bagaimana pertengkarannya dengan kedua orang tuanya yang membuatnya pergi dari rumah, sampai pada bagian dimana dirinya terbangun di sebuah ruangan asing dengan sosok omega yang tidak dikenalnya berada di sampingnya.

Tzuyu menatap ke arah lain saat alpha itu berusaha untuk melihat wajahnya. Membuat Sehun menangkup wajahnya, awalnya Tzuyu menolak namun kelembutan yang diberikan oleh Sehun saat alpha tersebut mengelus rahangnya mampu membuatnya diam. Perasaan Sehun berubah kacau saat melihat lelehan air mata menuruni pipi gadis itu dan menetes pada dagunya.

"Aku lega kau tidak melakukannya." bisik Tzuyu masih enggan untuk menatap kedua mata Sehun yang memancarkan kesedihan sama seperti dirinya. "Tapi mengapa rasanya masih begitu berat untukku mengetahui bahwa kau telah melakukannya dengan orang lain? Dengan seorang omega?"

"Tzu." Sehun mengecup bibirnya lembut, mengusap air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir. "Aku mohon maafkan aku. Saat itu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Sisi baiknya alpha dalam diriku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengklaimnya. Dan meskipun ia ingin, aku tidak akan melakukannya karena aku hanya menginginkanmu. Meski terlambat untuk menyadarinya, aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu, Tzu. Aku menginginkanmu sama seperti kau menginginkanku. Saat pertama aku merasakan masaku telah datang orang yang berada dipikiranku hanya kau, Tzuyu. Bukan orang lain atau bahkan omega yang telah kutiduri secara tidak sadar. Aku perduli padamu, Tzu. Kumohon percayalah padaku."

Tzuyu terisak, kemudian menghambur dalam pelukannya. Sehun cukup terkejut namun segera mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat, mencium puncak kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku senang mendengarmu mengatakan itu semua. Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Sehun. Aku juga menginginkanmu. Kumohon, miliki aku. Hapus memorimu bersama dengan omega itu denganku. Aku ingin kita melakukannya sekarang, kumohon, Sehun. Aku menginginkanmu."

Sehun segera mencium bibirnya, melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kemudian menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk pergi ke sebuah gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olah raga di lantai dasar. Keduanya adalah murid terakhir yang masih berada di sekolah, karenanya keadaan di dalam gedung sekolah sudah sangat sepi dan gelap karena telah melewati waktu sore.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di atas sebuah matras yang biasanya digunakan para siswa untuk berolah raga lompat tinggi. Mengusap wajahnya yang memerah dan kembali menciumnya sembari membuka kancing seragam Tzuyu satu persatu.

Sehun telah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melakukannya.

oOo

"Kai?"

Jongin segera melepaskan dirinya dari seorang pria bertubuh pendek yang sedari tadi terus saja mendekap erat tubuhnya dan tidak berhenti untuk menyentuh bagian sensitif pada tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang berbulu. Jongin tersenyum, mengecup pipi alpha tersebut dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang berada di atas meja.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Tuan Ryeo. Hari ini aku memiliki klien yang telah menungguku. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku lebih awal dengan begitu aku bisa mengosongkan jadwalku khusus hanya untukmu. Aku sangat menyesal, tapi terimakasih untuk uang tip nya!"

"Sialan kau anak muda! Kau bergerak lebih cepat dariku sehingga aku tidak bisa memiliki Kai untuk menemaniku malam ini!"

Sosok tinggi yang sebelumnya memanggil nama Kai hanya bisa terdiam kebingungan saat pria itu berteriak padanya. Namun sebelum terjadi keributan yang lebih besar, Jongin segera menggandeng lengannya dan berjalan menjauh dari meja Ryeo. Keduanya berjalan menuju bar dan duduk berdampingan dengan tangan Jongin yang masih berada pada lengan alpha tersebut.

"Astaga, aku sangat beruntung bisa terbebas dari bajingan itu. Aku membenci aroma tubuhnya, apa dia tidak pernah memakai parfum?" gumam Jongin. Melepaskan tangannya untuk kemudian digunakan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Ia mendesah lega. "Siapapun kau, terimakasih karena telah memanggilku dan membebaskanku darinya." ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Kedua mata Jongin sedikit membesar kala dirinya menatap dengan jelas alpha yang berada dihadapannya kini. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Apa kita pernah tidur bersama sebelumnya? Berapa kali kita telah melakukannya? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengingat namamu dengan begitu jelas."

Chanyeol, alpha tersebut tertawa dengan geli melihat raut kebingungan yang berada pada wajah Jongin yang terpolesi sedikit riasan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih indah dengan riasan yang rapi berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ia menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan omega itu, "Kita belum pernah melakukannya. Aku Chanyeol. Kita hanya bertemu satu kali di dalam kamar mandi, kemudian- Aku memiliki nomor ponselmu, aku mengirim 57 pesan untukmu dan- Tapi- Kau tidak pernah membalasnya."

Jongin terdiam, kemudian mengangguk pelan setelah dirinya dapat mengingat pria bernama Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum begitu lebar padanya. "Ah. Chanyeol yang menghilangkan ponselnya di dalam taksi? Chanyeol yang selalu mengirim pesan tidak bermutu padaku? Chanyeol yang juga mengirim foto wajahnya padaku sebanyak lima kali dan tidak ada satupun yang aku simpan. Ah, Chanyeol yang itu, aku mengingatnya." Jongin menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan tidak berminat.

"Wah, meskipun kau tidak membalas pesanku setidaknya sekarang aku tahu jika kau membacanya. Ya, benar sekali, aku Chanyeol yang tadi kau sebutkan. Tapi- Apa benar menurutmu pesan yang kutulis tidak bermutu? Aku rasa-"

"Demi apapun-" Jongin menahan nafasnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain setelah mendapati Park tengah mengamatinya dari lantai atas sembari bersendekap tangan. "Botak sialan itu, apa yang dia lakukan disana? Apa dia melihatku menolak si brengsek Ryeo? Apa dia marah? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat menakutkan?"

Chanyeol terdiam kebingungan melihat gelagat cemas yang dikeluarkan Jongin. Omega itu turun dari atas kursi bar tanpa berbicara apapun lagi dan berniat untuk berjalan mendekati kerumunan sebelum tangan Chanyeol meraih tubuhnya. Tubuh Jongin tersentak kedalam pelukannya membuatnya terkejut dan sontak menampar pipi alpha itu.

"Hei!"

"Ah, maaf telah mengejutkanmu!"

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?!" tuntut Jongin, yang entah mengapa memiliki keinginan yang cukup besar untuk kembali menamparnya.

"A- Aku tidak berniat untuk memelukmu, sungguh! Kakiku terpeleset!" Chanyeol meringis dan memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Jongin. "Tapi apa harus kau menamparku seperti ini? Aku merasa pipiku panas dan gatal karenanya."

"Jangan menyalahkanku. Kau yang membuatku melakukannya. Dan jangan mendekatiku, aku tidak beminat untuk melayanimu hari ini. Jika kau tertarik, kau bisa meniduri wanita berdada besar yang memakai baju merah disana! Dia hampir memasuki masa heatnya, kau pasti merasa puas karenanya!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun!"

"Karena itulah. Aku tahu kau juga tidak berminat untuk melakukannya denganku, kau bisa meminjam ponsel orang lain, kau tahu?" ucap Jongin sinis, bermaksud untuk menyindirnya. Namun lidahnya kaku setelah melihat Park melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada dirinya."Oh sial! Dia masih memperhatikanku! Ah, tunggu. Untuk apa aku takut padanya?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengacungkan tangan sebelah kirinya pada Park. Alpha itu tampaknya tidak menyukai perbuatannya, terlihat seperti ingin menuruni tangga dan menghajarnya. Jongin tiba-tiba merasakan panik.

"Kau- Kali ini apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu? Bisakah kau membawaku pergi dari sini? Pegang tanganku dan berjalanlah ke pintu keluar bersamaku."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat Jongin berusaha untuk menggandeng lengan sebelah kanannya. "A- Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak berminat kepadaku, tapi bisakah kau membantuku kali ini saja? Atau dia akan membunuhku. Huh, ini pasti karena aku menghasilkan uang yang sedikit kemarin. Aku tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk berkelahi dengannya hari ini. Atau- Aku hanya akan melakukan tugasku dan membuatnya pergi dengan sendirinya. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan seseorang yang membutuhkan jasaku!"

"Berkelahi dengan siapa?"

"Sudahlah, mari pergi dari sini!" Jongin menarik alpha itu menjauh sebelum Park sempat untuk mendekati dirinya. "Jangan lupa tersenyum! Tersenyum seolah kau ingin bercinta denganku!" peringat Jongin saat merasakan reaksi kaku alpha di sampingnya.

"H- Hah?" Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Jongin meskipun ia tidak tahu maksud tersembunyi dari sikap anehnya. Meski begitu ia merasa senang karena kini Jongin berada di dekatnya, dengan begitu Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma cokelatnya yang memabukkan. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aroma tubuh Jongin pada saat dirinya berada dalam masa heat. Akankah lebih kuat dan menggoda dari yang sekarang dihirupnya, sehingga akan ada banyak alpha yang ingin memiliki dirinya. Termasuk dengan dirinya sendiri yang mulai merasakan ketertarikan pada omega ini.

"Bagus, terus menyeringailah seperti itu sampai kita berada di luar. Kau sungguh berbakat." puji Jongin.

oOo

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak pertemuannya dengan Kai. Omega pertama yang pernah bersetubuh dengannya. Juga merupakan yang terakhir.

Pada kenyataannya, Sehun tidak berakhir melakukannya dengan Tzuyu. Awalnya beta itu terlihat begitu menikmatinya, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang tidak berhenti menyentuh tubuhnya. Namun ia menghentikannya karena merasa ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Tzuyu juga merasakannya, meskipun gadis itu tatap memaksakan diri supaya tidak mengecewakan keduanya.

 _"Apa yang kau tunggu, Sehun?" Tzuyu terlihat kecewa, namun Sehun dapat melihat secercah kelegaan pada raut wajahnya._

Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, Tzu? Bila sebenarnya kau tidak menginginkan ini?

 _"Aku tidak bisa."_

 _"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menginginkanku! Kalau begitu miliki aku! Aku juga sangat menginginkanmu, Sehun! Kumohon jangan berhenti!"_

 _"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Tzu. Tidak sampai kau berhenti gemetar ketakutan seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini! Mengapa kau memaksakan dirimu jika kau belum merasa siap?"_

 _Tzuyu tersentak, melepaskan tangannya yang tanpa disadari telah mencengkeram paha sang alpha. "Sehun- Aku siap! Kau bisa menggigitku sekarang. Aku sudah sangat siap. Sehun, kumohon." ia menunjukkan lehernya yang masih terbebas dari tanda apapun. Alpha pada diri Sehun menginginkannya untuk menandai gadis itu, namun Sehun menahannya._

 _"Sebelumnya, kau harus menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Tzu, kita bisa menunggu. Aku bisa menunggu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap untuk menerimaku sebagai mate-mu."_

Sehun membaca sekali lagi pesan yang dikirim Kai pada tiga minggu sebelumnya. Ia mendesah lirih.

 _Apakah benar jika aku melakukan ini?_

Ia menaiki sebuah taksi dan menunjukkan alamat tersebut kepada sang supir yang dibalas dengan kekehan geli.

"Apa kau yakin tidak salah alamat? Apa yang akan dilakukan anak muda sepertimu ditempat hina seperti itu?"

Sehun tampak terkejut atas ucapannya. Berpikir apakah tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Kai sangatlah buruk seperti yang diucapkan sang supir taksi. "Bukan urusan anda. Tolong jalankan saja mobilnya."

 _Tzuyu menangis, memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau benar. Awalnya aku sangat yakin. Tapi sekarang aku sangat ketakutan, Sehun. Aku tidak begitu siap untuk membuat suatu ikatan denganmu. Jangan marah padaku, aku mohon maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak berbohong saat aku berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu untuk menjadi milikku, haya saja- Aku merasa belum siap. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Maafkan aku."_

 _"Aku mengerti, Tzu. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, kau tahu itu bukan? Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan."_

 _Tzuyu mengangguk, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun mengelus rambut gadis itu dalam diam._

 _"Beritahu aku kapanpun kau merasa telah siap. Dan dengan senang hati aku akan menyerahkan hidupku untukmu." bisiknya pelan._

Sehun sampai di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang memiliki tampilan indah dengan hiasan lampu pada dinding dan juga papan namanya.

' _6699_ ' tertulis disana.

Sehun menatap dua orang penjaga yang berada di depan pintu masuk. Tengah berbincang sembari menghisap rokok. Sehun mendekatinya setelah membayar taksinya.

"Hati-hati, nak. Tempat seperti ini cukup berbahaya bagi anak kecil seperti dirimu." peringat supir taksi sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengiraukan dan justru memberanikan diri untuk memasuki tempat di hadapannya kini.

"Hei, tunjukkan kartu namamu terlebih dahulu. Kau tampak masih begitu muda, berapa usiamu?" ujar salah satu penjaga mencegah dirinya untuk masuk.

"Tidak perlu dipertanyakan, dia memanglah anak kecil! Hei, pergi dari sini sebelum kami menyakitimu!"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." Sehun menatap keduanya dingin. Menampik sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya.

"Astaga, anak zaman sekarang benar-benar- Pergilah! Apa kau mendengarku?"

Sehun tidak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Kau sungguh- Astaga, kau membuatku frustasi. Terakhir kali ada orang sepertimu yang memaksa masuk sehingga polisi datang dan menggeledah tempat ini, membuatnya hampir ditutup! Sudahlah, pergi dari sini jika kau masih ingin hidup dengan tenang!"

"Benar sekali, pergilah, nak. Lagipula ini bukan tempat yang bagus bagi anak kecil sepertimu. Tunggu- Apa kau seorang alpha? Bukankah masih terlalu dini bagimu mencari seorang pelacur untuk tidur bersama? Apa kau tidak punya kekasih yang seusia denganmu?" guraunya.

"Bukan urusan kalian. Biarkan aku masuk, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." jawab Sehun mulai merasa kesal.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau temui disini!? Pergilah!"

"Siapa? Jangan katakan kau ingin bertemu dengan Park?"

"Sudah aku katakan itu sama sekali bukan urusan kalian! Aku ingin mencarinya sendiri, jadi jangan menghalangiku!"

Penjaga yang lebih tinggi merasa emosinya tersulut akibat gertakan Sehun kepadanya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul rahang Sehun dengan keras.

"Hei, astaga- Kau- Jangan memukulnya! Kita bisa terkena masalah karena ini!"

"Bocah kurang ajar! Pergi dari hadapanku!" ia meludahi Sehun yang kini menunjukkan mata bewarna merah miliknya.

Sehun bangkit dan hampir memukulnya jika saja seseorang yang tidak asing baginya mencegah dirinya untuk berbuat demikian. Kai menahan dada Sehun dan mendorongnya pergi, "Kau bajingan gila! Kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan Park si anjing penjilat itu! Bagaimana bisa kau memukul orang yang lebih kecil darimu, huh? Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu kepada polisi atas perbuatanmu melakukan kekerasan pada anak dibawah umur."

"Hei, lihatlah. Kai sang primadona. Untuk apa kau membelanya? Apa dia salah satu mainan barumu? Atau- Atau justru kau yang merupakan mainan baginya?"

"Kau-"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" geram Sehun dan alpha dibelakang penjaga itu- Chanyeol, secara bersamaan.

"Ah, manisnya. Kami tidak merasa terkejut bila kau memiliki begitu banyak penggemar, akan tetapi tetap saja- Begitu menakutkan."

"Tutup mulutmu dan segeralah meminta maaf padanya, bajingan! Atau aku benar-benar akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi."

Kedua penjaga tersebut terawa melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat serius saat mengatakannya. "Memangnya polisi mana yang akan mempercayai pelacur sepertimu, Kai?" ejeknya. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang merasakan amarah telah bersiap untuk memukul keduanya, jika saja Jongin tidak bertindak terlebih dahulu menampar penjaga yang berbicara seperti itu kepadanya.

"Kau-"

"Minta maaf!" Jongin menatapnya tajam. Meskipun tinggi badan keduanya cukup jauh, Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat takut. "Apa aku harus memanggil Park supaya kau mau mengatakannya?"

"Hei, bung. Lakukan saja! Jangan berurusan dengannya atau Park akan melakukan sesuatu juga." penjaga yang lebih pendek berucap. Membuat yang lain berdecak dan mengembangkan senyumnya sembari menatap kedua mata merah Sehun.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, nak. Tapi tetap kau tidak boleh masuk karena kau masih berada di bawah umur, itu peraturannya."

Sehun membuang wajah, menggenggam lengan kiri Jongin mendekat padanya. "Aku tidak akan memaksa masuk lagi. Orang yang aku cari ada disini."

Jongin menatapnya heran, begitupula dengan Chanyeol yang entah tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

oOo


	7. Chapter 7

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 7 : Cemburu

oOo

"Aku mengingatmu. Kau Sehun yang waktu itu, bukan?"

Sehun masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Jongin meskipun omega tersebut memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam untuk dirinya. "Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?"

"Apa kau membawa uangnya? Jika kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak mempunyainya, sebaiknya jangan atau aku benar-benar akan memukulmu."

Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab perkataan Jongin, namun ia menutupnya kembali setelah padangan matanya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya. Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol masih berada di belakangnya, melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap penuh penasaran.

"Kumohon. Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja denganmu. Tapi tidak disini." Sehun tidak tanpak seperti orang yang sedang memohon. Justru ada nada pemaksaan didalam suaranya.

Jongin menyeringai sinis, "Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya? Dia adalah pelangganku, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Penghasilanku bergantung pada mereka."

"Aku akan membayarnya." potong Sehun, "Aku akan memberikanmu dua kali- Tidak- Tiga kali lipat dari jumlah yang mereka berikan padamu."

"Apa?" Jongin meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Dengar- Tipuanmu tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun yang dulunya membohongiku tentang satu setengah juta won, dan kini menjanjikan tiga kali lipatnya? Apa kau bercanda denganku? Apa kau- Kau menganggapku bodoh karena aku seorang pelacur?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan dinginnya. Jongin merasa amarahnya tersulut, ia menginginkan alpha dihadapannya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, namun keberadaan Chanyeol membuatnya bungkam dan menahan sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya.

Jongin menggeram, tidak memberikan salam pepisahan bagi Chanyeol saat dirinya menarik tangan Sehun menuju tempat lain. Beruntung Chanyeol cukup pengertian untuk tidak mengejarnya.

"Beritahu aku-"

Sehun segera memeluknya. Melingkarkan lengannya pada Jongin dan menempelkan tubuh keduanya sedekat mungkin hingga Jongin merasa sedikit sesak. "Aku membawa uangnya." ucap Sehun yang seketika melenyapkan niatan Jongin untuk memberontak dan kemudian menampar wajahnya.

"Kau membawa uangnya?" Jongin memastikan, berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum namun usahanya sia-sia. Sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis diwajahnya. Sehun mengangguk, "Bagus. Berikan padaku-"

"Tidurlah denganku malam ini."

Jongin tertawa, tidak menyangka bila alpha muda ini menginginkannya lagi setelah malam itu. "Apa aku memberimu pengalaman yang berkesan hingga kau ingin bercinta denganku lagi?"

"Tidak- Maksudku, Ya. Aku hanya membutuhkannya untuk malam ini." terdapat kesedihan dan keputus asaan dalam ucapannya, yang tidak sepenuhnya dapat dimengerti oleh Jongin karena omega tersebut lebih memikirkan uang yang akan diterimanya.

"Hanya jika kau membawa uang lebih."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lurus pada Jongin yang kini menyeringai kepadanya.

"Aku membawanya."

Suara Sehun entah mengapa mampu menggetarkan perasaan Jongin, terlebih dengan kilatan silver di dalam mata yang kini hanya memandang dirinya tanpa berkedip. Jongin merasa nafsunya mulai terbakar, sehingga omega tersebut tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dan segera menarik Sehun menuju motel yang berada dekat dengan keberadaan keduanya.

oOo

Sehun mencium dirinya. Merapatkan tubuh Jongin pada pintu sesaat setelah ia menutupnya. Ciuman yang ia berikan berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini lebih tenang dan beraturan. Bukan sebuah ciuman kasar juga berantakan seperti waktu itu. Sehun menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengecap permukaan bibir Jongin, sebelum mendorongnya masuk dan menggerakkannya bersamaan dengan milik omega tersebut. Setelah berhasil membuat lidah Jongin keluar, Sehun menghisapnya dengan keras.

Jongin merintih, mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk berhenti. Ia mengulum telinga Sehun sebagai gantinya, tangan Jongin digunakan untuk melepas pakaian yang digunakan oleh alpha itu, namun belum sampai pada kancing kedua kemejanya, ia sudah didorong ke atas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Jongin mendesah kala Sehun kembali menciumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin kembali mencoba untuk membuka pakaiannya, akan tetapi dirinya kembali ditolak.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun mengecap bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak, "Aku menginginkanmu untuk menciumku selama mungkin. Aku membutuhkannya."

Jongin mencegah wajah Sehun yang mendekat kepadanya, "Bukankah kau ingin tidur denganku?"

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku."

"Cukup adil." kali ini Jongin yang menciumnya. Meremat rambut belakang Sehun dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kau akan bersamaku sampai pagi, bukan?"

Jongin menatap mata silver Sehun yang dengan jelas dapat mencerminkan gairah yang dirasakannya. Wajahnya merona, berkilau karena keringat. Bibirnya yang bewarna merah terlihat lembut dan basah, nafasnya panas dan juga berat menerpa langsung pada wajah Jongin yang ia yakini tampak sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau ingin bersetubuh sampai pagi?"

"Jika itu bisa dilakukan, ya, aku ingin. Akan tetapi jika kita terlalu lelah aku hanya ingin tidur disampingmu sampai pagi datang."

"Romantis sekali." goda Jongin, "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, pertama-tama aku harus memberi pesan kepada pengasuh adikku bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini."

"Ah," Sehun melupakan perkataan Jongin tempo hari jika omega tersebut memiliki seorang adik. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah, karenanya Sehun tidak memikirkan terlebih dahulu perkataan yang akan diucapkannya kemudian. "Kau tetap bisa pulang. Jika seperti itu keadaannya, aku akan menginap dirumahmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jongin tertawa, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak bibi Huan. "Kau- Tidak akan pergi ke rumahku lagi. Bukankah aku telah mengatakan alasannya kepadamu?"

"Kita bisa pulang saat tengah malam dan aku akan kembali sebelum semua orang bangun. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang datang ke rumahmu."

"Tidak. Maaf, Sehun, tetapi aku telah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membawa pekerjaanku ke rumah. Kau mungkin tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal itu, namun yang aku khawatirkan adalah adikku, yang masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mencium aroma lain di dalam rumahku dan tidak mengatakan apapun tentangnya."

Sehun mengangguk setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Baiklah. Artinya kau harus bersamaku sampai pagi, dan tidak boleh pergi kecuali aku telah mengijinkanmu."

Jongin berdecak, masih sibuk mengirim pesan kepada bibi Huan untuk segera menidurkan adiknya. "Terlalu banyak permintaan."

"Kumohon."

"Baiklah."

oOo

"Alpha."

Gerakan Sehun terhenti. Ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada dada Jongin dan meremat pelan leher omega tersebut yang lembab oleh keringat. "Katakan namaku."

"Hm? Apa?" Jongin menggeliat dalam dekapannya, mendorong bagian belakang tubuhnya demi mendapatkan kenikmatan dari penis Sehun yang berada di dalam dirinya. "Mengapa kau berhenti, alpha?"

Sehun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh Jongin, yang kini bercampur dengan miliknya. Ia bernafas lega, mencium bagian belakang telinga Jongin dan mengulumnya. "Katakan namaku."

Jongin ingin tertawa karena permintaannya, meskipun begitu omega tersebut tidak membatahnya dan memilih untuk menurut. "Sehun."

Setelahnya, Sehun kembali menggerakkan penisnya. Mengeluarkannya secara perlahan demi mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan oleh dua bagian intim itu, untuk kemudian menghentaknya masuk dengan keras hingga bulu halus kemaluannya menyentuh bibir lubang Jongin yang memerah. "Ah! Sehun-"

Sehun mencium Jongin dan menelan semua desahannya bersamaan dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat. Dadanya menempel pada punggung Jongin, lengannya menahan tubuh omega tersebut agar tetap pada posisinya dan tidak jatuh. Jongin membalas mencumbunya dengan bernafsu.

Ini terlalu nikmat. Bukan hanya sekedar seks singkat yang selalu dilakukan oleh Jongin bersama dengan pelanggannya, juga bukan persetubuhan kasar dan sepihak yang begitu dibenci namun sekaligus dinantikannya.

Ini terlalu intim untuknya, karena Sehun juga perduli tentang kenikmatan yang diterima oleh Jongin. Alpha itu menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Jongin dengan jarinya yang hangat, mencium setiap jengkal yang berada dihadapannya seolah tidak ingin ada bagian yang terlewat.

Jongin tidak menyukainya.

"Bisakah kau bergerak lebih cepat, sayang? Aku hampir sampai."

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya seperti ini." jawab Sehun sedikit terlalu cepat. Kembali memperlambat gerakan penisnya.

Jongin mendesah putus asa, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Sehun sebenarnya. Jika terus seperti ini, Jongin bisa saja kehilangan akalnya. "Apa aku boleh mengendaraimu? Aku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin." tawarnya sedikit memaksa.

"Tidak. Hanya aku yang akan melakukan semuanya, tugasmu adalah menerimanya."

"Tetapi kau terlalu lambat!"

"Aku membayarmu untuk ini."

Jongin mengerang saat ujung penis Sehun menyentuh titik sensitif dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengores paha Sehun dengan kukunya, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dengan cara menyakiti alpha tersebut. "Dengar- Kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Akulah yang seharusnya memuaskanmu. Kau membayarku untuk itu."

"Tidak." Sehun kembali menolak. Menepis tangan Jongin yang ingin menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Omega itu menggeram kesal, melengkungkan punggungnya dan membalas gerakan Sehun dengan dorongan yang lebih cepat.

Sehun tidak membiarkannya berbuat demikian, ia menahan pinggulnya agar tetap diam. "Tetaplah seperti ini."

"Apa kau- Ah! Kau sengaja mempermainkanku? Kita bukan sepasang kekasih yang harus bercinta dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini! Kau membayarku untuk melayanimu bukan untuk menerima kepuasan juga."

"Apakah salah jika aku juga menginginkanmu untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan?"

 _Ya. Aku tidak seharusnya merasakan semua ini_. Jongin merasa dirinya terbawa suasana, ia merasa dirinya terlalu kesepian sehingga sedikit perhatian yang diberikan oleh Sehun sangat berarti baginya. Membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Membuatnya merasa dicintai.

"Aku mendapatkan kenikmatan saat kau menyetubuhiku dengan kasar, mencekikku dan menamparku, menarik rambutku atau memasukkan sebuah mainan ke dalam lubangku. Karena aku terbiasa dengan itu."

"Jika begitu- Kau harus membiasakan diri denganku, karena aku menyukainya seperti ini." Sehun mencium leher Jongin, turun ke bahu kemudian punggungnya, meraba putingnya dan memberinya remasan lembut, mengelus pipinya dan mencumbu bibirnya dalam.

"Kau sungguh- Tidak bisa dipercaya." Jongin terengah setelah Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku lebih suka saat pertama kau menyetubuhiku. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi lembut seperti ini?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang dan mempercepat gerakannya, kembali memperlambatnya beberapa saat kemudian. Jongin mendesah tanpa henti, merasa sangat bernafsu sampai cairannya keluar dalam jumlah banyak dan mengalir menuruni pahanya. Sehun mengambil sedikit untuk kemudian diberikan pada Jongin yang menerimanya dengan tergesa. Mengulum dan menjilati jari Sehun hingga bersih.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pangkal penis Sehun membesar, mulai membentuk sebuah ikatan perkawinan didalam sana yang membuat Jongin menggeliat penuh nikmat.

"Ah, ya, alpha. Aku telah menanti ini, ikat aku dengan penismu."

"Hm." geraman Sehun saat ia dengan sengaja meremas penisnya mampu membuat Jongin hampir keluar, dengan sedikit dorongan dari penis Sehun, tubuh omega tersebut mengeluarkan cairannya yang kemudian membasahi permukaan sprei putih di bawahnya. Tubuh bagian atas Jongin jatuh dan kali ini Sehun membiarkannya.

Pangkal penisnya semakin membesar, sehingga sulit untuk dapat dikeluarkan lagi. Sehun terdiam dalam posisinya yang berlutut dibelakang tubuh Jongin. Mendapat sebuah dorongan untuk melihat wajah Jongin, alpa itu mengangkat kaki kiri sang omega dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada Sehun.

"AH! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" panik Jongin, ia merasa kesakitan karena tubuhnya harus berbalik dengan penis Sehun yang masih tertanam dalam dirinya. Dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya Sehun dapat memandang wajah Jongin yang kini memerah antara merasa malu dan kesal. Meski begitu Jongin tetap terlihat mengangumkan. Sehun mencium seluruh bagian wajahnya dengan kecupan lembut.

"Ingin melihatmu. Dan tidak menyesal."

"Jika kau menginginkan posisi ini mengapa tidak kita lakukan sejak awal?"

"Aku baru memikirkannya." Jongin dapat merasakan penis Sehun berkedut di dalamnya. Kemudian sesuatu yang hangat mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya dan memenuhinya dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Entah karena terlalu sibuk untuk mendesah, Jongin tidak bisa mendengar secara jelas nama yang disebutkan oleh sang alpha. Jongin menarik wajah Sehun dan mencium bibirnya.

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tzu." bisik Sehun dengan mata yang tertutup.

Yang seketika menyadarkan Jongin bahwa semua perlakuan lembut Sehun diberikan karena alpha tersebut tengah membayangkan orang lain saat bercinta dengannya.

Jongin sungguh ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri, yang sempat berpikir bahwa untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa diistimewakan oleh seseorang. Namun kembali dirinya harus menelan kekecewaan karena pada kenyataannya tidak akan ada orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

oOo

Jongin menyaksikan sebuah acara televisi sembari memakan snacknya saat sang ayah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Kala itu Jongin berusia enam belas tahun. Ayahnya keluar dari penjara lima hari yang lalu, namun bukannya memperbaiki diri alpha tua itu justru kembali membuat ulah. Tabungan Jongin yang selama ini disimpannya untuk bersekolah dirampas dan digunakan untuk berjudi. Pada akhirnya Jongin mengundurkan diri karena tidak mampu menebus tanggungan biaya yang tertunda saat ia bersekolah.

"Jongin! Jongin, dimana kau?!"

Jongin melempar snacknya dan berlari menuju kamar. Menguncinya dengan rapat agar ayahnya tidak dapat masuk. Selama lima hari ini ayahnya selalu menyetubuhinya sesering mungkin. Menggunakan segala kesempatan untuk bisa menjejalkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Jongin yang berukuran dua kali lebih kecil darinya. Jongin tidak dapat memungkiri rasa takut yang dirasakannya setiap melihat wajah sang ayah, meski begitu ia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketakutan tersebut dan bertingkah seolah ia juga menikmatinya meskipun terkadang ia tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Jongin memilih untuk mengambil jalan yang aman agar tidak mendapatkan masalah.

"Jongin! Jongin, kemarilah! Ayah mempunyai sesuatu untukmu!"

Jongin duduk di atas ranjangnya. Meremat sprei dengan erat demi menyalurkan segala kekesalannya. Berkali-kali ia berharap agar pria tua itu mati dan pergi dari kehidupannya untuk selama-lamanya. Namun sampai sekarang alpha tua itu masih saja hidup dan menyiksanya.

"Jongin," suaranya terdengar dekat. Ia menyadari bila ayahnya sudah berada tepat dibalik pintu kamar. "Jongin, ayah tahu kau berada di dalam." ia mengetuk pintu Jongin dengan kasar. "Buka pintunya! Bukalah, Jongin!"

"Pergilah!" teriak Jongin sekuat tenaga.

"Buka pintunya!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Jongin!"

".."

"Jongin, buka pintunya!"

"Jongin, biarkan ayah masuk!"

"Jongin!"

"Jongin!"

Beberapa menit kemudian sang ayah masih saja tidak menyerah, terus mengetuk pintu Jongin dengan kasar dan beberapa kali mencoba untuk mendobraknya. Namun ia terlalu mabuk untuk bisa melakukannya.

Jongin merasa risih. Ia membuat sebuah keputusan bodoh dengan membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan sang ayah masuk.

Ia hanya ingin pria itu berhenti berteriak, namun langkah yang diambilnya salah.

Dan berikutnya, persis seperti yang telah ia bayangkan. Sang ayah segera mencumbunya dengan kasar dan mendorongnya menuju tempat tidur. Ia menelanjangi Jongin dengan begitu cepat. Aroma alkohol yang menyengat bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Jongin yang manis. Ayah Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berganti mencumbu lubang bawah Jongin yang telah basah oleh cairan alaminya. "Ayah,"

Nikmat. Tidak setiap saat Jongin dapat merasakan kelembutan saat sang ayah menyetubuhinya. Mendorong penisnya masuk dengan pelan dan tidak terburu, menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya dengan penuh perasaan seperti saat ini. Ayah Jongin meletakkan puteranya kedalam pangkuannya, menaik turunkan tubuh kecil itu dengan penis besarnya yang berdiri gagah memenuhinya. Ikatan perkawinannya muncul, Jongin mengerang dan memeluk sang ayah. Insting omeganya memaksa dirinya untuk menerima perlakuan bejat ini, bagaimanapun juga sang ayah adalah alpha, seseorang yang mempunyai jiwa mendominasi dan Jongin tidak dapat menolak perlakuannya. Ia keluar terlebih dahulu, menghiasi perut sang ayah dengan cairannya.

Ikatan tersebut sampai pada titik batasnya, masih terlalu besar untuk dapat diterima dalam tubuh Jongin. Ia menangis, ayahnya mencium bibirnya dan membaringkan tubuh itu keatas ranjang. Spremanya keluar memenuhi Jongin, ia membalas ciuman ayahnya.

Kesadarannya kembali beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin memaksakan dirinya untuk tertidur daripada harus merasakan ikatan perkawinan sang ayah yang masih akan menancap pada lubangnya selama tiga puluh menit mendatang. Namun sebelum ia sempat bahkan untuk sekedar menutup matanya, Jongin merasakan tubuh ayahnya bergetar dalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ayahnya menangis saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah membasahi bahunya.

Jongin terdiam. Mustahil baginya untuk menenangkan sang ayah setelah apa yang selama ini dilakukan padanya, bahkan sampai sekarang. Karenanya Jongin hanya terdiam, mengabaikan isakan demi isakan yang keluar dari bibir pria itu. Akan tetapi perasaannya hancur setelah mendengar ucapan sang ayah selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyerim. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Jongin tidak mengerti, namun ia merasa sangat cemburu mendengar ayahnya menyebut nama itu. Nama ibunya.

Jongin gila. Ia gila karena cemburu dengan ibunya sendiri yang telah meninggalkannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ia juga menyadari apabila dirinya tidak pernah dicintai oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Tidak akan ada yang mencintainya.

oOo

Jongin menepis bayangan tentang ayahnya. Sesuatu yang telah lama tidak dirasakannya kini muncul, Jongin tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk bertanya. "Siapa Tzu?"


	8. Chapter 8

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 8

oOo

"Siapa Tzu?"

Jongin merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang diatasnya. Dapat merasakan nafasnya memberat dan bagaimana alpha tersebut berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Jongin lantas berpikir bahwa Sehun tidak ingin membicarakannya karena alpha itu hanya terdiam, namun dugaannya salah karena beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lirih.

"Dia kekasihku."

"Jadi kau mempunyai kekasih?"

Sehun mengangguk, menatap Jongin dengan mata bewarna silvernya. "Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk tidur denganku jika kau sebenarnya telah memiliki seorang kekasih?" Jongin gagal menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya terhadap pernyataan Sehun.

"Entahlah." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jongin tidak membiarkannya, menangkup wajah Sehun dan mengelusnya dengan lembut sehingga alpha itu kembali melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya."

Sehun menghela nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat. Pandangannya teralih kepada tangan Jongin yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Jarimu." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan memperhatikan bekas luka samar yang berada di jari tengah omega tersebut. "Bekasnya. Mengapa masih ada disana?"

Jongin yang juga baru menyadarinya, menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Ia tidak ingin mengada-ada tentang segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, karenanya Jongin mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sehun termasuk juga dirinya sendiri. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau menggigit terlalu keras. Butuh waktu untuk bisa hilang sepenuhnya."

Keduanya terdiam dan larut kedalam pemikiran masing-masing, sampai Sehun kembali memanggil namanya. "Kai."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku."

"Apa?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Hari ini kau berulang tahun? Mengapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Jika aku mengetahuinya aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku dan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Sekarang aku merasa begitu buruk karena terus memaksamu sebelumnya."

"Bukan kesalahanmu-"

"Tetap saja. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, seharusnya aku memberikan pelayanan yang lebih istimewa bila dibandingkan dengan biasanya."

Sehun tersenyum, "Apa kau juga melakukannya kepada orang lain yang tidur denganmu?"

Jongin tampak terkejut atas pertanyaannya, ia menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja dan menyadari bahwa alpha itu tidak sedang menghakimi dirinya. "Tidak. Tidak, Sehun." Jongin menjawab dengan jujur,"Aku akan melakukannya karena kau memberiku banyak uang. Hal itulah yang membuatmu istimewa."

Sehun terdiam setelah mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Omega tersebut menyadari bila perkataannya salah setelah melihat raut sendu yang tampak di wajah Sehun.

"Benar. Apa yang aku harapkan."

Jongin merasa bersalah. Mendorong bahu Sehun hingga posisi keduanya berbalik dengan Jongin yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Masing-masing dari kaki Jongin berada pada sisi tubuh Sehun, memerangkapnya dengan ikatan keduanya yang masih menyatu. "Aku bisa mendengarkan, kau tahu. Aku tidak hanya disewa untuk seks, mereka terkadang juga bercerita banyak tentang kehidupan mereka. Mungkin aku tidak dapat membantumu, namun berbicara terkadang membuat kita sedikit merasa lega."

Andai Jongin bisa melakukannya, ia tidak akan mengatakannya kepada Sehun namun dirinya sendiri, sekuat apapun keinginan Jongin untuk membicarakan tentang kehidupan menyedihkan yang dialaminya, ia akan menahannya karena hal tersebut tidak akan berguna baginya. Dan pada sisi yang lain, Jongin begitu kesepian hingga dirinya tidak memiliki seorang teman dekat yang dengan sukarela dapat mendengarkan segala ungkapan permasalahan yang dialami olehnya kemudian memberi solusi untuk itu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membantunya.

"Bisakah?"

"Tentu."

Sehun menutup matanya dan bernafas lirih, "Maukah kau menciumku terlebih dahulu?"

Jongin melakukannya, mencium bibir Sehun beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya. Meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Sehun yang sedikit lembab oleh keringat.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya-" untuk kesekian kali Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Malam ini aku berencana untuk menemui kekasihku, Tzuyu. Kita berencana untuk pergi ke suatu tempat karena hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa untukku. Setidaknya itu yang kuharapkan."

"Jadi namanya Tzuyu?"

Sehun mengangguk, Jongin meletakkan telapak tangan alpha itu menuju puncak kepalanya, Sehun yang kemudian mengerti maksud dari perbuatannya pun mengelus surai Jongin dan kembali berbicara. "Hm. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik. Berpendidikan dan- Dia sempurna." Jongin dapat merasakan bila alpha tersebut benar-benar jatuh kedalam pesona kekasihnya. "Akan tetapi kebanyakan orang tidak bisa melihatnya. Jauh didalam dirinya, ia adalah gadis yang baik. Dia juga tidak kaku ataupun dingin seperti yang selama ini mereka katakan. Pada kenyataannya dia jauh lebih baik daripada itu. Aku ingin melindunginya, selalu menjaganya dan berada disisinya. Aku mencintainya, dan aku menginginkannya."

"Kemudian, mengapa kau tidak pergi dengannya? Dan justru berada disini dengan seorang pelacur sepertiku?" Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk kembali bertanya.

Sebuah kilatan kesedihan hadir pada kedua iris mata Sehun. "Dia tidak bisa datang. Sehari sebelumnya, kami mengalami pertengkaran yang cukup besar. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri setelah mendapatinya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Itu sering terjadi, dan aku hanya akan mengetahuinya pada saat ia sudah terbaring di rumah sakit."

"Mengapa dia melakukannya?" Jongin teringat akan saat dimana dirinya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ingin menghabisi dirinya sendiri karena mengalami begitu banyak tekanan, ia beruntung karena dari sekian banyak percobaan yang telah ia lakukan, ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup, terlebih dengan kehadiran Hyera ke dalam kehidupannya yang membuat Jongin tersadar dan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kembali berbuat demikian.

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan. Terkadang aku merasa bahwa semuanya terlalu rumit, aku sendiri bahkan tidak bisa memahaminya."

"Kau masih enam belas tahun. Tidakkah kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengatakannya?"

Sehun tertawa, membuat tubuhnya bergetar. "Aku tujuh belas sekarang-"

"Oh, bukan enam belas?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Satu tahun lagi dan aku memasuki usia legal untuk menikah." ucapnya yang seketika membuat Jongin bungkam.

"Aku tidak sabar menanti saat itu tiba."

"Apa keuntungan yang kau dapatkan dengan menikah diusia yang masih sangat muda? Gadis itu akan hamil dan kau akan memiliki beberapa anak kecil, kau harus menghidupi mereka dan tidak mempunyai waktu bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri sedangkan alpha seusiamu sangat menyukai kebebasan. Akan sangat mudah bagimu merasa tertekan, menjalankan rumah tangga tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan."

"Apa kau sudah pernah menikah?"

"Belum."

"Artinya kau tidak bisa menasehatiku. Aku tetap akan menikahinya setelah aku genap berusia delapan belas tahun."

Jongin mendengus, membiarkan Sehun mengambil keputusannya. "Baiklah, terserah kepadamu."

Ibunya- Jung Hyerim, juga menikah diusia yang masih sangat muda. Delapan belas tahun saat dirinya dilamar oleh ayah Jongin yang usianya hampir dua belas tahun lebih tua. Pada akhirnya kehidupan yang disangka seindah cerita dongeng sama sekali tidak berakhir bahagia seperti yang dibayangkan serta diinginkannya. Wanita itu menyerah, memilih untuk meninggalkannya setelah diliputi rasa frustasi dan putus asa karena memiliki sosok suami yang tidak begitu waras. Mengorbankan Jongin demi mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang diharapkannya.

"Apa dia seusia denganmu?"

"Hm. Meskipun kami satu angkatan, dia lebih tua dariku satu tahun. Tapi apa masalahnya? Aku mencintainya tanpa memandang usia atau status. Aku mencintai dia apa adanya."

Jongin tertawa kecil, menyamankan kepala pada dada Sehun yang hangat. "Entah aku harus mengatakan apa tentang hal itu. Tetapi sungguh aku juga merasa tersentuh akan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan. Kau masih begitu muda namun memiliki pemikiran yang begitu dewasa dan naif secara bersamaan. Dia pasti sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan alpha seperti dirimu. Kau memiliki rasa tanggung jawab-"

"Tidak. Kau salah, Kai. Justru aku lari dari tanggung jawabku."

"Apa?"

"Aku berkata kepadanya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Setelah aku menyadari, apa yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah cerminan dari keputus asaanku karena tidak bisa menepati janji yang kubuat sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin mulai merasa kebingungan atas perubahan perasaan yang kini dialami Sehun. Alpha muda tersebut tampak serius secara tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat sisi omega dalam diri Jongin gemetar ketakutan.

"Malam itu aku menamparnya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitinya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kemudian dia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, dia sangat marah, aku bisa melihat dari matanya yang memerah. Dia mulai berteriak saat aku mencoba untuk memeluknya. Dia memberontak dan menghancurkan seisi kamar. Kemudian yang aku dengar- Dia memintaku untuk pergi selamanya dari kehidupannya. Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia tidak lagi membutuhkanku. Aku tahu dia mengatakannya secara tidak sadar, akan tetapi tetap saja rasanya sangat menyakitkan bagiku mendengarnya secara langsung dari bibirnya sendiri. Dan ia menangis, akupun sama, beberapa orang mulai berdatangan karena mendengar keributan. Kemudian- Mereka memberinya obat penenang, Tzuyu dibius dan tidak sadarkan diri. Semuanya terjadi tepat dihadapanku dan aku tidak dapat mencegahnya." suara Sehun mulai bergetar. Jongin tidak berani untuk melihat wajahnya karena omega tersebut yakin Sehun tidak ingin sisi lemahnya sebagai remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun terlihat oleh orang lain. "Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan khusus. Lalu seseorang datang- Saudara jauhnya. Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Tzuyu harus menjalani terapi atas gangguan kejiwaan. Dia akan dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa, Kai. Dia masih delapan belas tahun dan harus dipaksa menerima suatu keadaan dimana dia dianggap gila dan tidak waras. Hanya- Mengapa? Mengapa harus Tzuyu? Dulu sebelum aku mengenalnya aku selalu menghindarinya, mencoba mengabaikannya. Akan tetapi mengapa disaat aku merasakan perasaan ini mereka harus mengambilnya dariku?"

"Sehun, aku- Aku turut menyesal."

"Aku tidak bisa membantunya. Seberapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa Tzuyu normal, mereka semakin bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dia tidak. Mereka mengumpulkan banyak sekali bukti- Yang beberapa diantaranya tidak kuketahui. Semuanya fatal. Tuduhan mereka cukup untuk membawanya pergi kesana. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya, karena aku menginginkan apa yang terbaik untuk Tzuyu. Satu tahun berada disana bukanlah masalah yang besar karena aku akan selalu bersedia untuk menunggunya. Jika kurang dari satu tahun ia menjalani semua metode terapi dengan teratur, ia akan segera dibebaskan. Namun sebaliknya, Tzuyu melihat dari sudut pandang yang lain, pagi ini dia mulai dipindahkan dan aku melihat ada banyak kebencian dalam tatapannya. Salah satunya ditunjukkan kepadaku. Aku sangat sedih karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi demi membantunya. Sekarang apa bedanya antara diriku dengan orang-orang yang menganggapnya gila?"

"Sehun. Semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahanmu. Dia tidak akan masuk kesana jika dia tidak berbuat kesalahan. Merekapun tidak akan memasukkannya hanya karena masalah yang sepele. Lihatlah sisi baiknya, jika dia bisa sembuh dia pasti akan mengetahui bahwa tujuanmu baik. Bukankah hal itu bagus? Dia akan selalu diawasi oleh orang lain sehingga dia tidak dapat lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri ataupun orang lain disekitarnya. Mereka akan memperbaiki mentalnya dan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang normal. Akan sangat menyedihkan bagimu memiliki seorang pendamping yang mempunyai gangguan kejiwaan."

"Apa- Apa kau juga menganggapnya gila?"

Jongin sontak mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari bahwa Sehun telah salah dalam mengartikan ucapannya. "Sehun- Aku tidak tahu. Menurut yang kudengar seperti itu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk memberikan pendapatku. Aku pikir yang kau butuhkan saat ini adalah seorang penenang, dan aku melakukannya."

Sehun membalik tubuhnya dengan kasar, menatap Jongin dengan kilatan emas pada kedua iris matanya. Yang semakin lama berubah menjadi merah pekat. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya!"

Jongin melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, "Sehun? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu dia! Kau tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu tentangnya!"

"Sehun- Aku hanya-" Jongin meringis kesakitan saat alpha muda tersebut meremas kedua bahunya dan menancapkan kuku tangannya disana.

"Sebuah kesalahan aku datang kepadamu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah datang. Kau sama saja dengan mereka, kau hanya bisa menyalahkan tanpa mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya dia alami!"

Tubuh Jongin bergetar, begitu pula dengan suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu ketakutan saat dirinya menghadapi kemarahan seorang alpha kepadanya, namun entah mengapa amarah Sehun begitu mempengaruhinya sehingga Jongin merasa ada suatu beban berat menimpa dadanya. "Baiklah, jika aku salah aku meminta maaf-"

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya kala Sehun mendorong tubuh bagian bawahnya ke atas, berlawanan dengan pinggul alpha tersebut yang bergerak sebaliknya. Mengetahui maksud dari sang alpha, Jongin seketika panik dan mencoba untuk melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Sehun dengan erat bermaksud untuk menahannya agar tidak bebuat demikian. "Sehun, jangan! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" namun Sehun lebih kuat dari dirinya. "Sehun, tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Maafkan aku, aku mohon- akh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! AH!"

Gumpalan pada pangkal penis Sehun dipaksa untuk dikeluarkan, membuat cincin lubang Jongin meregang pada ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari ukuran semula. Pandangan Jongin mengabur kala merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sementara itu Sehun masih tidak berhenti mencoba untuk memisahkan ikatan keduanya. "Ah! Sehun, tidak! Alpha! Alpha!"

Gumpalan tersebut berhasil keluar, merobek lubang Jongin pada prosesnya. Omega tersebut mengerang sakit, punggungnya melengkung ke atas sementara telapak kakinya meringkuk. Jongin berusaha meredam teriakannya dengan cara menggigit telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Seperti yang telah aku katakan sebelumnya. Aku melakukan kesalah besar karena datang kepadamu, seorang pelacur yang tidak mengerti apapun tentangku namun memberikan pendapat seolah tahu segalanya. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menghakimi siapapun termasuk Tzuyu, yang bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan omega rendah seperti dirimu! Apa kau mendengarku?!"

Jongin terisak, menutup kedua kakinya yang terasa keram. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada alpha yang kini memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan tergesa.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!" umpatnya.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, menatap Jongin tak kalah tajam dengan mata bewarna merah miliknya. Kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop bewarna putih yang berada di saku dalam mantelnya dan melemparkannya pada wajah Jongin yang merah dan basah.

"Itu adalah uang yang telah aku janjikan. Aku tetap memberikannya meskipun kau memberiku pelayanan yang sangat mengecewakan."

"Brengsek! Apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti ini?!"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jongin dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari motel yang sebelumnya disewa oleh keduanya. Membanting pintu kayu dengan keras dan tidak menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

oOo

Detik berganti menjadi menit, yang kemudian berganti dengan jam. Jongin tidak dapat menghitung berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk menangis setelah kepergian Sehun. Omega tersebut juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menangis, entah merasa begitu sedih karena Sehun meninggalkannya setelah melukai tubuhnya atau karena telah melukai hati serta harga dirinya. Atau mungkin keduanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Jongin, seorang alpha melepas ikatan yang sedang berlangsung dengan paksa. Sisi omega pada diri Jongin begitu terluka dan kesakitan, seolah ada sesuatu yang meremat jantungnya hingga terasa berat dan sesak bagi dirinya bahkan untuk sekedar menghirup nafas. Jongin menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong, terdapat bekas air mata yang mengering pada wajahnya.

Ia meraih amplop bewarna putih yang berada pada sisi kanan tubuhnya. Membukanya dengan tangan yang gemetar, kemudian menghitung lembaran cek yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Lima juta won.

Jongin kembali menangis, merasa begitu menyesal. Ia menyesali dan juga merutuk pertemuannya dengan alpha tersebut yang selalu diakhiri dengan kekecewaan. Namun kali ini kekecewaan itu jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Bila Jongin dapat memutar waktu, ia tidak akan pernah menginginkan bertemu dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Karena rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

oOo

Alpha yang memiliki surai bewarna kecokelatan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil putih miliknya yang terparkir di depan sebuah tempat berjudi. Dua setengah jam yang lalu ia melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari sebuah motel yang tidak jauh dari klub milik Park. Pemuda yang sebelumnya bersama dengan Kai, seorang omega yang menarik perhatiannya.

Chanyeol telah menduga bahwa pertemuan keduanya akan berakhir dengan seks, namun tetap saja rasanya sedikit menyakitkan kala mengetahui bahwa Kai sering berhubungan badan dengan orang lain selama ini. Meskipun dirinya menyadari bahwa hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang wajar mengingat profesi sang omega yang merupakan seorang pelacur.

Chanyeol tidak berharap banyak, hanya ingin melihat wajah Kai untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum alpha tersebut kembali ke rumahnya. Namun telah menunggu cukup lama, Kai belum juga terlihat keluar dari motel. Membuat Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin saja omega tersebut melayani alpha lain setelah pemuda yang sebelumnya. Jika seperti itu keadaannya, Chanyeol tetap akan menunggunya karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada hatinya apabila tidak bertemu dengan Kai malam ini.

Menyalakan rokok ke delapannya, alpha tersebut akhirnya dapat menangkap sosok yang ditunggunya.

Kai terlihat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari motel dengan langkah pincang, pakaiannya kusut dan berantakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan rambutnya yang tidak lagi tertata rapi.

Chanyeol merasakan kebencian melihat penampilannya, namun ia tidak dapat menahan sebuah senyum kelegaan kala melihat wajah Kai yang memang ingin dijumpai olehnya.

"Kai!" panggilnya, membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan segera berlari mendekati sang omega yang kini membuang wajahnya dan mempercepat langkahnya demi bisa melarikan diri.

"Kai! Tunggu!" ia menahan lengan Kai. Cukup terkejut saat mendapati wajah sembab dan bengkak sang omega. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menyentuh wajahnya. "Kai- Apa kau menangis?"

"Lepaskan tanganku. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini." terdapat kebencian dalam suaranya, yang membuat Chanyeol merasa kecewa dan juga marah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa anak kecil tadi menyakitimu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kai menepis tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan pergi, namun kembali sang alpha menahan dirinya.

"Kai!"

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Aku tidak bisa- Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan yang seperti ini? Ikutlah denganku. Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, akan tetapi biarkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang."

Chanyeol merasa buruk karena memaksanya, namun ia tidak menyangka Kai secara tiba-tiba akan menjatuhkan diri kedalam pelukannya dan menangis disana. Jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti seketika, perlahan dirinya membalas pelukan Kai dan menghirup aroma manisnya yang kini bercampur dengan aroma alpha lain dalam-dalam.

"Kai?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" omega tersebut bertanya dengan lirih. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia tidak dapat menolaknya.

oOo


	9. Chapter 9

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 9

oOo

"Maafkan aku, akan tetapi beta tersebut mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dirinya tidak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini."

Sehun memahami perbuatan Tzuyu yang seolah menghindari dirinya. Namun tetap rasanya sungguh menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa gadis tersebut tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, menolak segala permintaannya untuk berbicara.

Sehun merasa begitu bersalah. Karena telah mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya untuk selalu melindungi Tzuyu dan akan terus bersamanya, karena telah membiarkan mereka membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit jiwa, karena tidak mendengarkan permohonan Tzuyu yang menolak untuk diterapi, karena tidak berbuat apapun termasuk menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang yang menganggapnya gila.

Sehun menyesal, dan juga khawatir.

Baru satu hari gadis itu tinggal disana, namun Sehun diliputi kekhawatiran tentang bagaimana keadaan Tzuyu setelah mendapati bahwa satu tahun ke depan, rumah sakit jiwa merupakan tempat tinggal untuknya. Juga khawatir apabila gadis itu akan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri kemudian menyakiti dirinya lagi seperti kemarin.

Apakah dia sudah makan?

Apakah dirinya tidur dengan baik?

Bagaimana keadaan tempat tidurnya?

Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mengganggunya?

Bagaimana jika Tzuyu menyerah dan menganggap dirinya termasuk salah satu dari mereka? Yang gila dan tidak waras?

Bagaimana jika keadaan Tzuyu tidak kunjung membaik dan justru semakin parah?

Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri, ia menggertak sang perawat yang merupakan seorang omega dengan suara sedingin es. "Katakan kepadanya bahwa kekasihnya, Sehun ingin menemuinya. Mungkin dia akan berubah pikiran."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun-"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, menggenggam tangan perawat itu dengan erat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. "Kumohon."

Dengan gemetar, perawat tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan genggaman Sehun yang terasa sedikit terlalu erat baginya. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahunya."

oOo

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini? Kau tidak seharusnya melihatku seperti ini! Kau adalah orang terakhir yang aku harapkan untuk melihatku dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini!"

Sehun segera memeluknya dengan erat. Mengabaikan pakaian rumah sakit yang kusut dan kotor yang sekarang digunakan oleh Tzuyu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak- Tidak, Sehun." Tzuyu mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapannya, namun Sehun tidak membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Tzu."

"Tidak, Sehun. Semua ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Aku memang gila, aku baru menyadarinya saat mereka membawaku. Aku senang mereka melakukannya karena tempat ini memang pantas untukku!"

"Tidak, Tzu. Kumohon jangan katakan hal itu. Kau sama sekali tidak gila." Sehun menghapus air mata yang mengalir pada wajah Tyuzu. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya juga menangis kala Tzuyu melakukan hal yang sama.

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Tzuyu menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Sehun dan beralih menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar hingga beberapa helai rambutnya putus. "Sehun- Aku- Aku membuat kakakku koma! Aku memukul kepalanya dengan palu saat ia sedang tidur! Dia tidak melakukan apapun dan aku- Aku hampir membunuhnya! Jika aku tidak gila, kemudian disebut apa orang sepertiku?!"

Sehun sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya, terutama dari bibir Tzuyu sendiri.

Zoulin, alpha tersebut kini berbaring di rumah sakit setelah mengalami keretakan pada tengkoraknya karena pukupan benda tumpul yang pelakunya merupakan adik kandungnya sendiri, Tzuyu. Setelah malam sebelumnya gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja, masih melontarkan beberapa lelucon konyol dan bahkan sempat memasak sesuatu untuk Sehun. Pagi harinya, Sehun dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa beta tersebut berada di rumah sakit setelah ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi dengan goresan pisau pada pergelangan tangannya, juga kabar bahwa Zoulin ditemukan dalam keadaan bersimbah darah di atas sofa keluarganya dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

Semuanya begitu mengejutkan bagi Sehun. Ia merasa begitu marah dan juga kebingungan atas apa yang terjadi kepada keduanya. Juga mengapa Tzuyu bisa berbuat demikian, menyakiti dirinya sendiri setelah hampir membunuh kakaknya yang saat itu tertidur dengan pulas.

Sehun mendatangi rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa. Namun ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Tzuyu begitu saja karena gadis tersebut harus menjalani operasi kecil demi menjahit luka pada pergelangan tangannya serta menghadapi beberapa prtanyaan dari pihak kepolisian tentang apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya Sehun dapat bertemu dengan Tzuyu. Malam itu ia bertengkar hebat dengannya, bahkan sempat menampar pipi gadis itu karena tidak berterus terang kepadanya. Dan malam itu juga, Sehun menyetujui saran saudara jauh Tzuyu untuk memindahkannya ke sebuah rumah sakit jiwa untuk mendapat terapi atas gangguan kejiwaan yang dialami olehnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Beberapa foto dan juga keterangan saksi menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat untuk membawanya pergi kesana. Diantaranya adalah beberapa kali membantai binatang peliharaannya sendiri kemudian menyembunyikan bangkainya di dalam gudang yang tidak terpakai, sering mengalami ketidakstabilan emosi yang berujung pada pertengkaran, rasa depresi yang membuatnya sering berkhayal, sampai cenderung ingin menyakiti orang lain disekitarnya.

Sehun berada dalam keadaan dimana dirinya merasa percaya dan tidak percaya. Tzuyu yang dikenalnya bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Gadis itu memanglah sering kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, namun tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti yang mereka sebutkan sehingga Sehun sendiri juga merasakan keraguan.

Namun sekali lagi, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Tzuyu membutuhkan ini. Karenanya ia membuat keputusan dengan membiarkan mereka membawa Tzuyu untuk menjalankan terapi di rumah sakit jiwa. Yang disisi lain agar beta tersebut terbebas dari tuduhan kriminalitas atas percobaan pembunuhan.

Namun setelah memikirkannya kembali, kini ia merasa bahwa semuanya tidaklah benar, harus ada yang membela Tzuyu dan berdiri disampingnya. "Kau melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Kau melakukannya untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Aku sungguh ingin mati! Mengapa aku tidak mati padahal aku telah mencoba untuk mengiris nadiku sendiri- Mengapa aku tidak mati!?"

"Tzu-"

"Kakakku koma, Sehun!" Tzuyu berteriak histeris, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun dan menangis disana. "Jika dia mati aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri! Jika dia mati maka aku juga akan mati bersama dengannya!"

"Tzuyu, kumohon- Jangan mengatakan itu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja- Aku bersumpah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kumohon tenangkan dirimu, kau akan tinggal disini untuk sementara sampai kakakmu sembuh. Anggap saja ini semua merupakan rintangan yang harus kau lalui, kau tetap akan menjalani terapi seperti yang mereka inginkan meskipun kau sama sekali tidak gila. Aku percaya kepadamu, Tzu. Kau pasti bisa melalui ini. Aku akan selalu bersama denganmu sampai akhir. Aku akan menepati janjiku."

"Sehun- Aku berbohong dengan mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku seperti yang mereka lakukan. Aku menginginkanmu untuk berada disisiku selamanya. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tahu bukan seseorang yang baik untukmu, akan tetapi aku begitu mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku atau aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila."

"Tzu, aku akan selalu berada disini untukmu. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, Tzu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tzuyu memeluknya dengan erat, mengabaikan kehadiran beberapa perawat yang berdatangan setelah mendengar teriakannya. Ia meremat pakaian Sehun seolah dirinya tidak ingin berpisah dengan alpha tersebut. Tzuyu sungguh mencintainya, tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang mempercayai dirinya setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sehun.

oOo

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan kakak."

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat, melupakan suatu keadaan dimana dirinya sedang terluka. Ia meringis merasakan perih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Hyera, apa yang kakak katakan tentang membuka pintu untuk orang asing?"

"Tetapi dia baik, dia memberi Hyera permen cokelat."

Jantung Jongin seolah berhenti kala melihat permen didalam genggaman Hyera. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat menyukai permen tersebut adalah Park. Alpha tersebut selalu memiliki permen tersebut di dalam sakunya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berat. Ia tidak tega memarahi adiknya, karena itulah Jongin memilih untuk memaafkan gadis kecil itu dan memintanya untuk masuk ke kamar karena Jongin yakin pasti kini Park berada di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Tapi-"

"Hyera, masuk kedalam kamarmu. Ingat pemutar musik yang kakak belikan untukmu? Pakai benda itu dan putarlah musik sebanyak yang Hyera inginkan. Hari ini kakak tidak akan melarangmu lagi."

Segala bentuk penolakan yang akan Hyera katakan lenyap seketika setelah Jongin mengatakannya. Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju kamarnya dan melakukan hal yang Jongin minta. Hyera sangat menyukai pemutar musik yang Jongin belikan untuknya, namun hanya pada saat tertentulah ia diijinkan untuk menggunakannya. Hyera yang masih kecil dan lugu tidak mempertanyakan sikap janggal kakaknya dan sebaliknya justru merasa begitu bersemangat untuk bersenang-senang dengan beberapa lagu favoritnya.

"Park-"

Jongin belum sempat untuk menyapa, alpha tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuhnya hingga menempel pada dinding terdekat. Tatapan matanya tajam dengan iris bewarna kemerahan, Jongin meringis.

"Dua hari, bocah! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?!"

Jongin menepis tangan Park dan menutup mulut lelaki itu dengan tangannya. "Pelankan suaramu-"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Kubilang pelankan suaramu, bajingan!"

"Kau tidak datang selama dua hari! Dan kau memintaku untuk diam?! Apa kau gila?! Beberapa klien mengancam akan menghancurkan tempatku karena tidak dapat menemuimu! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?!"

Jongin melihat pintu kamar Hyera yang masih tertutup, menandakan bahwa gadis kecil itu benar-benar melakukan hal yang dimintanya. "Aku sakit! Aku sakit, Park- Jika alasan itu cukup untukmu-"

"Persetan! Aku tidak melihatmu sakit atau apapun, Kai!"

"Berhenti menyebut nama itu disini!" bentak Jongin kepadanya.

Park tertawa dengan beringas, mencengkeram dagu Jongin dan membuat omega tersebut membungkuk kepadanya. "Kau sungguh telah menguji kesabaranku. Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku untuk menyakiti adik-"

Jongin kembali menepis tangan Park. Menatapnya tidak kalah tajam. Omega tersebut sebenarnya merasa terpengaruh oleh mata bewarna merah miliknya, namun Jongin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "Jika kau berani menyentuhnya aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu-"

"Kemudian, berhentilah untuk berulah dan lakukan pekerjaanmu!"

Jongin mengerang frustasi, "Mengapa kau masih tidak bisa percaya? Aku sedang sakit!"

"Sakit? Lelucon apa yang kini kau bicarakan-"

Melihat ketidak percayaan pada tatapan Park membuat Jongin memilih untuk berkata jujur. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya bagi Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu kepada Park yang pada kenyataannya memiliki kuasa yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. "Seseorang melepas ikatannya denganku secara paksa. Dia membuat milikku robek dan terluka. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan keadaan seperti itu!"

Park tampaknya masih tidak percaya. Sudut bibirnya tersungging menahan tawa. "Tunggu- Dia apa?"

"Dia merobek-"

Secara tiba-tiba, Park mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin yang kini membelalak terkejut. Ia tidak bisa menghindari alpha tersebut yang kini memerangkapnya diantara dinding dan juga tubuh pendeknya. "Tunjukkan padaku."

"Apa? Apa kau gila?"

"Nah, terserah kepadamu. Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya tanpa sebuah bukti. Bisa saja kau berbohong demi mendapatkan cuti."

Amarah Jongin tersulut. Ia menatap pintu kamar Hyera dan tidak mendapati kehadiran sang adik yang mungkin sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan memutar musik dengan keras sehingga tidak dapat mendengarkan apapun. Jongin hampir saja bernafas lega jika saja dirinya tidak melihat kilatan tersembunyi dalam tatapan Park. "Brengsek. Kau bajingan sialan-"

"Tunjukkan padaku." Park berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

Jongin mengambil sebuah keputusan berani dengan melakukan hal yang diinginkan oleh alpha itu. "Aku akan menunjukkannya kepadamu, brengsek. Setelah kau melihatnya sendiri dengan mata terkutukmu aku harap kau segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dan tidak pernah kembali."

"Hanya jika aku melihatnya sendiri."

oOo

Merah.

Luka tersebut masih terlihat basah dan membengkak pada satu sisi.

Park menghabiskan beberapa menit hanya untuk melihatnya. Jongin merasakan wajahnya memerah kala alpha tua itu mencoba untuk menyentuh lukanya.

"Kupikir kau hanya ingin melihatnya."

"Ini hanya sebuah luka kecil-"

"Apa kau gila?! Aku tidak dapat duduk dengan nyaman karenanya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar! Dan aku tidak dapat mengoleskan obat karena lukanya terasa sangat perih!"

"Tenanglah, Jongin. Luka ini akan segera sembuh. Kau tidak perlu bereaksi secara berlebihan seperti ini."

Jongin merintih saat Park meludahi lubangnya kemudian meratakannya dengan jari telunjuk. Matanya berputar kala Park memasukkan kelingkingnya ke dalam sana.

"Brengsek- Aku sudah menduganya."

Park tertawa, mengabaikan umpatan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jongin saat ia menambahkan satu jari lain ke dalam diri omega tersebut. "Park- Sakit! Hentikan! Brengsek- Dengarkan aku!"

"Nah, tidakkah kau merindukanku, Jongin?"

Park mencumbu bibirnya. Menelanjangi Jongin dengan begitu cepat kemudian menyetubuhinya secara kasar. Mendorong penisnya keluar masuk kedalam hangatnya lubang milik Jongin yang mengeluarkan cairan alaminya. Mengabaikan luka Jongin yang semakin melebar karenanya. Jongin merintih, menangis dan memohon kepadanya agar berhenti. Namun Park sama sekali tidak menghiraukan permintaannya. Ikatan pada pangkal penisnya muncul dan Jongin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau berdarah-"

"Sakit- Park, kumohon."

Park tertawa, menepuk paha Jongin beberapa kali. "Tenanglah, Jongin. Aku telah melihatnya. Karenanya setelah ini aku akan memberimu cuti. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" bisiknya pada telinga Jongin. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jongin merasakan spermanya mengalir memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia kembali merintih.

oOo

Chanyeol melihat seorang pria bertubuh pendek keluar dari apartemen Kai. Pria yang memiliki tato dilehernya tersebut memiliki sedikit aroma Kai pada tubuhnya saat ia melewati Chanyeol dengan tergesa. Tidak memungkiri adanya sebuah seringaian yang terlukis pada wajahnya.

Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahi. Mengikuti langkah kaki alpha tersebut dengan matanya hingga menghilang dari padangan.

Mengepalkan tangannya, ia berjalan dengan sebuah karangan bunga ditangannya dan mendapati pintu apartemen Jongin sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol mengetuk beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Memiliki firasat yang buruk, alpha tersebut melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan disambut dengan aroma kuat khas persetubuhan seorang alpha dan omega. Ia dapat mencium aroma manis Kai dari dalam sebuah kamar, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan terkejut mendapati tubuh telanjang Kai yang bertelungkup dengan lelehan sprema dan juga darah pada bagian dalam pahanya.

"K- Kai!"

Ia membalikkan tubuh Kai. Mendapati bahwa omega itu tengah menangis kesakitan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Apa yang- Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Kai menatapnya terkejut. Mencoba untuk menutupi badannya dengan selimut yang menggantung di sisi ranjang.

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, tetapi-"

Kilatan merah muncul pada kedua bola matanya. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat untuk berdiri, Kai menahan tangannya dan menariknya untuk tetap pada tempatnya.

"Biarkan dia pergi, akulah yang memintanya."

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini kepadamu?!"

"Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu! Berhenti untuk selalu ikut campur, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol bungkam. Menatap lirih pada Kai yang kini mengusap wajahnya yang basah kemudian membuang nafas dengan keras.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku."

"Benar, aku tidak tahu! Akan tetapi semua ini salah, Kai! Aku tahu apa pekerjaanmu! Dan meskipun kau seorang pelacur mereka tidak berhak memperlakukanmu seperti ini- Seburuk ini!"

"Apa urusannya dengan dirimu? Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun-"

"Apakah salah jika aku memberikan perhatianku kepadamu?"

"Perhatian? Kepada seorang pelacur seperti diriku!?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Namun terlebih dahulu dikejutkan oleh isakan seorang gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kai dengan kedua tangannya memegang sebuah pemutar musik yang mati.

Baik Kai maupun Chanyeol sama terkejutnya. Hanya dapat terdiam saat gadis itu menangis dengan keras karena kebingungan juga ketakutan.

"Hyera-"

Hyera berlari menuju kamarnya. Membuat hati Jongin seolah tesayat sesuatu yang kasat mata, sangatlah menyakitkan. Ia kembali menangis saat dirinya mendengarkan isakan demi isakan yang keluar dari dalam kamar Hyera yang kini tertutup rapat. Hyera, adik kecilnya.

Jongin teringat akan ucapan bibi Huan malam sebelumnya saat ia menjemput Hyera setelah dua hari membiarkan gadis kecil itu tinggal disana.

 _"Kami mengetahui apa pekerjaaanmu, Jongin. Kami tahu kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya dengan mudah. Akan tetapi jangan pernah berhenti untuk mencoba. Lakukanlah demi Hyera. Karena Hyera begitu membutuhkan sosok keluarganya. Ia sangat membutuhkanmu untuk selalu berada disisinya, Jongin. Ia membutuhkanmu."_

oOo

 _(maaf absurd. maklum amatiran..)_


	10. Chapter 10

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 10

oOo

Jongin memakai kembali pakaiannya, beberapa kali berhenti sejenak demi menahan rasa sakit yang berada diantara kedua kakinya. Chanyeol masih disana, memperhatikan omega tersebut tanpa berbicara apapun.

Jongin selesai memakai celananya, bagian yang tersulit karena kakinya terus gemetar dan hampir tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya yang perih dan lelah, menghapus bekas air mata yang terasa berat diwajahnya. Jongin membuang nafas, berjalan dengan langkah pincang menuju kamar sang adik tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Chanyeol yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Kai-"

Jongin menepis tangan Chanyeol yang terulur berniat untuk membantunya berjalan karena omega tersebut hampir saja terjatuh. Jongin akhirnya menatap Chanyeol meskipun hanya sekilas. "Kau bisa pergi."

"Kai-"

"Jangan sebut nama itu disini!" potong Jongin dengan tegas. Namun menyesalinya sedetik kemudian saat mendengar isakan Hyera yang masih belum berhenti.

"Kemudian, aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?"

Jongin berdecak, mendorong dada Chanyeol agar alpha itu memberikan jarak bagi tubuh keduanya yang dirasa terlalu dekat.

"Dengar- Anggaplah aku sebagai orang lain. Kai tidak disini. Dan kita tidak saling mengenal sekarang. Jadi, bisakah kau pergi dan bersikap seolah kau tidak mengenalku selain pada waktu aku sedang bekerja. Aku tidak perduli tentang apa yang kau inginkan, yang jelas sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu. "

"Kau benar. Aku memang menginginkan sesuatu." Jongin menyeringai sinis, "Akan tetapi, tidak, Kai. Maksudku-" Chanyeol merasa kebingungan karena Jongin selalu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya setiap kali alpha tersebut memanggilnya menggunakan sebutan itu. "Aku tidak menginginkannya sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak menginginkan untuk melakukannya tanpa persetujuan darimu-"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" gertak Jongin, namun raut wajahnya berubah kala mengingat sesuatu. "Benar. Aku tidak perduli dengan keinginanmu."

"Kai-"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengatakan nama itu disini!"

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol melihatnya menutup mata, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan penampilannya yang sekarang, entah mengapa baginya sosok Kai masih saja terlihat begitu mempesona sama seperti pada saat pertemuan pertama keduanya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku tidak perduli."

Jongin membuka pintu kamar Hyera. Dan segera disambut dengan jeritan gadis kecil itu yang memintanya untuk pergi. Jongin tidak memperdulikan lukanya, berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju ranjang adik perempuannya seolah dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hyera- Hyera, tenanglah. Ini kakak."

"Kakak!" Hyera memeluknya. Hati Jongin seolah diremat melihat gadis kecil itu tampak sangat sedih dan terpukul atas apa yang terjadi.

"Hyera, jangan menangis. Kakak disini."

"Dia orang jahat! Dia membuat kakak marah! Hyera takut." gadis itu terisak, meremat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Jongin dengan begitu erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Jongin mengusak rambutnya, menciumnya beberapa kali. "Hyera, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu ataupun menyakiti kakak. Tidak akan ada orang jahat selama kakak berada disini. Jangan takut lagi, maaf karena kakak berteriak." ucapnya. Merasa begitu lega karena Hyera tidak mendengar apapun kecuali teriakannya yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Dia membuat kakak marah-"

"Kakak tidak marah."

Hyera kembali menjerit, namun kali ini menunjuk Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan jari kecilnya. "Dia orang jahat! Kakak usir dia! Kumohon! Hyera takut!"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, sementara alpha itu membelalakkan matanya tidak mengerti. "Hyera. Dia bukan orang jahat. Dia teman kakak. Dia datang kesini hanya untuk menjenguk kakak yang sedang sakit. Maaf, kakak yang bersalah. Tidak seharusnya kakak memarahinya seperti itu."

"Tapi dia-"

"Dia teman kakak, Hyera. Dia orang yang baik. Hyera ingat orang yang memberi Hyera permen cokelat?" Gadis kecil itu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia orang jahat. Hyera ingat tentang peraturan tidak boleh membuka pintu untuk orang asing?" Hyera kembali mengangguk. "Kakak akan marah jika Hyera melakukannya lagi. Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya. Kakak akan membelikan banyak permen cokelat untuk Hyera, jadi apapun yang terjadi, meskipun orang itu memberi permen ataupun kue untuk Hyera, Hyera tidak boleh membukakan pintu untuk mereka, Hyera mengerti?" untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis kecil itu kembali mengangguk. Menghentikan tangisannya dan menunduk menyesal.

"Maafkan Hyera. Jangan marah, kak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakak tidak marah kepada Hyera."

"Hyera berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Jongin menggingit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Ia memeluk sang adik dengan erat dan menciumi wajah gadis kecil itu beberapa kali. "Sekarang tidur, ya?"

Hyera mengangguk. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, Jongin menaikkan selimut bewarna merah jambu miliknya hingga menutupi tubuh Hyera sebatas dada.

"Temani Hyera."

"Tentu."

Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengelus puncak kepala sang adik hingga matanya tertutup. Mendengarkan nafas putus-putus sang adik yang semakin lama menjadi teratur.

Jongin beranjak pergi setelah memastikan Hyera benar-benar terlelap. Menutup tirai jendela kemudian menyalakan lampu tidur yang terletak di atas meja. Meskipun belum memasuki waktu tidur siang, namun Jongin akan membiarkan adik perempuannya itu untuk terlelap karena gadis kecil itu telah mengalami hari yang buruk dan membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh kemudian melewatinya setelah menutup pintu kamar Hyera. Ia kembali memasuki kamarnya namun dengan langkah yang pincang seperti sebelumnya. "Mengapa kau masih berada disini? Bukankah permintaanku begitu jelas supaya kau pegi dari rumahku?" tanyanya tanpa memandang wajah sang alpha.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin tertawa, mengambil sebuah celana baru dari dalam lemari. "Apa yang kau harapkan dariku atas pertanyaan itu? Menjawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi? Jangan bercanda."

"Haruskah aku memanggilkan dokter untuk mengobati lukamu? Aku- Aku melihatmu berdarah."

"Ah, jadi kau sudah melihatnya-"

"Bukan begitu maksudku- Kau tahu bukan begitu maksudku yang sebenarnya." Potong Chanyeol. Menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi karena Jongin selalu saja salah mengartikan maksud dari perkataannya. "Aku hanya merasa khawatir padamu."

"Jika kau khawatir itu artinya kau perduli. Dan jika kau perduli maka kau harus mendengarkanku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik Chanyeol. Pergilah. Pergi dari rumahku dan jangan pernah kembali. Kau bisa menemuiku di klub dan aku akan memberikan apapun omong kosong yang kau inginkan. Disini bukan tempat yang tepat. Ini rumahku, sesuatu yang pribadi untukku. Jadi aku memintamu untuk segera pergi. Atau aku harus memohon agar kau meninggalkan rumahku? Itu yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya. Kai begitu keras kepala, membuatnya merasa tidak diinginkan sedangkan tidak ada seseorangpun yang tidak menginginkannya selama ini. "Baiklah." ucapnya, memilih untuk mengalah. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

"Ya, baguslah. Tolong tutup pintunya setelah kau sampai diluar."

Reaksi Jongin tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Chanyeol. Karenanya alpha tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Kai yang kini berjalan menuju kamar mandi miliknya.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku pasti akan membantu jika kau membutuhkanku." ucap Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Jongin mengabaikannya. Menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa menjawab perkataannya.

Omega tersebut kembali menangis sesaat setelah mendengar suara pintu depan tertutup. Ia begitu marah dan merasa kacau. Ingin rasanya berteriak melampiaskan segala kekesalan yang berada di dalam hatinya namun Jongin hanya- Ia tidak bisa. Hyera akan ketakutan dan juga sedih melihatnya lemah. Sementara Jongin ingin selalu terlihat kuat di depan adiknya, karena dia merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Jongin harus melindunginya.

Sementara itu kini sang adik telah melihat sepercik kelemahan yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melindungi Hyera dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Jika saja seorang alpha tidak memporak pondakan perasaan Jongin, ia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Jika saja ia tidak menanggapi keegoisan seorang alpha muda, maka semuanya akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Brengsek. Ini semua karena Sehun."

oOo

Sehun menyantap hidangan makan malam yang tersaji dihadapannya dengan pelan. Hampir terlalu pelan karena kini baik ayah maupun ibunya sudah memakan hidangan penutup namun Sehun masih saja belum menyentuh hidangan utamanya. Berkutat dengan pisau dan garpu tanpa memiliki niatan untuk memotong daging dipiringnya.

"Apa ada masalah? Apa rasa makanannya tidak sesuai untukmu?"

Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan sang ibu. "Tidak. Makanannya baik-baik saja."

Pada akhirnya Sehun memakannya. Menelan potongan daging itu meskipun nafsu makannya telah menghilang bahkan sebelum ia sempat duduk dikursinya. Alpha muda itu mengabaikan tatapan mata sang ayah yang seolah mengukir lubang di kepalanya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara setelah ini?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menatapnya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan makananku terlebih dahulu, ayah."

"Aku akan menunggu di ruanganku."

"Baik."

oOo

"Kau berbau seperti orang lain. Ada aroma omega pada tubuhmu."

Ayah Sehun berterung terang, tidak ingin mengatakan hal lain terlebih dahulu dan langsung menyerang Sehun dengan ucapannya.

"Maaf, ayah. Akan tetapi aku tidak mencium aroma lain ditubuhku kecuali milikku sendiri."

Ayahnya menyeringai, melepas kacamata yang dipakainya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja kerja. "Aku tidak membahas tentang sekarang. Yang aku maksudkan adalah pada hari sebelumnya, hari dimana kau lagi-lagi menghilang dan kembali saat fajar tiba. Jangan mencoba untuk membodohiku, Sehun."

Sehun terdiam. Menatap ayahnya tanpa menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Ah, hari dimana aku mendapatkan tambahan angka pada usiaku?" ucapnya menyindir sang ayah, yang sama sekali tidak pernah ataupun tidak berusaha untuk mengingat ulang tahunnya. "Aku mengakuinya, ayah. Aku pergi dengan seseorang."

"Seorang beta yang menjadi kekasihmu saat ini tidak memiliki aroma sekuat itu, Sehun. Kau tahu apa maksudku, bukan? Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku mencium aroma seorang omega." terlihat kilatan merah pada kedua mata ayahnya, meskipun begitu ia terlihat begitu tenang. "Aroma itu- Sama seperti aroma terakhir yang kau bawa setelah masamu yang pertama terjadi."

Sehun tersenyum, juga menatap ayahnya dengan tenang. "Ayah benar. Aku kembali menemui omega itu."

Ayah Sehun kehilangan kesabarannya. Menggebrak permukaan meja dengan keras, mengakibatkan dokumen yang tertumpuk disana berantakan dan beberapa diantaranya terjatuh ke lantai. "Apa kau tahu apa yang kini sedang kau bicarakan?!"

"Ayah tidak perlu cemas. Dia hanyalah seorang pelacur dan aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya. Ini tidak seperti aku akan menjadikannya mate-ku atau apapun-"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas bukan itu maksudku!" bentak ayahnya. "Entah itu beta, omega atau alpha sekalipun! Kau hanya akan berhubungan dengan seseorang yang kami pilihkan untukmu! Dengan perlakukanmu saat ini, sama artinya kau telah mengores nama keluarga besar kita dengan sebuah skandal! Tidak seharusnya alpha dikeluarga ini melanggar peraturan, termasuk tidur dengan banyak orang kemudian menganggap bahwa hal itu merupakan hal yang biasa dan dengan mudah dapat dilupakan!"

"Kemudian- Apa yang ayah inginkan? Untukku kembali minta maaf?"

Ayah Sehun kembali menggebrak mejanya, "Permintaan maafmu tidak akan cukup untuk menebus perilaku memalukanmu ini, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun membuang nafasnya, tidak mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain kecuali sang ayah. "Kalau begitu- Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Karena aku juga tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang aku lakukan. Segala yang aku ucapkan tidak akan ada artinya bagi ayah- Bagi kalian. Karena kalian tidak akan mengerti. Aku melakukan hal yang kuinginkan. Aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri. Bukan karena aku menginginkan pujian atau bahkan hinaan setelahnya. Namun karena aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkan kebebasan."

"Kebebasan? Jika kebebasan yang kau maksudkan adalah dengan melanggar peraturan maka hal tersebut akan berbalik menghancurkanmu, Sehun." tatapan sang ayah tidak pernah terlihat seserius ini. Sehun tidak pernah melihatnya begitu kejam dan juga dingin secara bersamaan. Mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan hingga Sehun yang merupakan seorang alpha juga bergetar cemas. "Kebebasan itu akan menghancurkanmu dan membuatmu tidak akan menjadi apapun kecuali seorang alpha yang menyedihkan dan juga menderita. Ingatlah baik-baik apa yang kukatakan, bahwa suatu nanti akan ada saat dimana kau begitu kesakitan dan menginginkan kematian menjemputmu. Bukan karena tubuhmu yang sakit, Sehun. Akan tetapi hatimu."

oOo

Jongin mendengar ketukan keras pada pintu rumahnya pada pukul satu malam. Membuatnya sontak terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera berjalan menuju sumber suara. Ia mendapati Hyera berdiri diantara celah pintu kamarnya, Jongin memintanya untuk tenang dan kembali tidur.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Jongin menyeret kedua kakinya dengan susah payah. Merutuki siapapun yang berdiri di balik pintu yang telah menganggunya pada waktu selarut ini.

Tanpa merasa curiga atau apapun, omega tersebut memutar kunci pintu kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar. Kedua bola matanya membelalak kala mendapati sosok seorang alpha yang sangatlah tidak diharapkannya menerjang tubuhnya dengan keras dan memerangkap Jongin diantara kedua lengannya.

Tubuh itu bergetar dalam pelukannya. Seolah ada yang menahannya, Jongin tidak dapat mendorong tubuh itu untuk menyingkir darinya meskipun sebenarnya Jongin begitu ingin melenyapkan alpha itu dari hadapannya.

"Apa- Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jongin. Menghirup aroma cokelatnya yang manis dan sekaligus menenangkan baginya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

oOo


	11. Chapter 11

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 11

oOo

"Aku rasa kau harus pergi."

Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk berucap. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak dapat memungkiri perasaan khawatir kepada sang alpha yang masih tidak berhenti menangis dibahunya.

Jongin ingin memberontak, mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya kemudian menampar serta mengusirnya. Namun sisi omega pada diri Jongin seolah melarangnya berbuat demikian, perasaan lega karena alpha muda itu membutuhkan dirinya disaat ia terpuruk membuatnya mampu menahan diri untuk terdiam pada tempatnya. Bahkan Jongin sempat berpikir untuk membalas pelukan Sehun dan membawanya masuk untuk menenangkannya.

Akan tetapi setelah kilasan balik tentang perbuatan serta perkataan Sehun terhadapnya membuat Jongin urung melakukannya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, entah karena marah atau simpati- Ia tidak tahu.

Sehun tidak bergeming, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin dan enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Sungguh, Sehun- Kau harus pergi-"

"Biarkan aku tinggal."

Jongin kembali terdiam, suara serak Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya pada saat itu pula membuat omega tersebut iba. Namun bagaikan kilat, semua perasaan kasihan itu hilang bersamaan dengan jemari Sehun yang bergerak menuruni punggungnya kemudian jatuh pada bagian bawah tubuh Jongin yang tertutupi oleh kain piyamanya.

Jongin segera mendorongnya menjauh. Dan ia melakukannya. Menampar pipi sebelah kiri Sehun menggunakan telapak tangannya hingga bagian tersebut seketika memerah. Sehun hanya diam, sama sekali tidak memperkirakan bahwa Jongin akan memukulnya.

Jongin menatapnya nyalang. "Kau sungguh- Aku hampir saja merasa kasihan padamu, akan tetapi-" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Jongin. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu! Bagaimana bisa kau menunjukkan wajahmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku- Dan kau masih saja-"

Nafasnya tersengal, ia tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya setelah melihat wajah basah Sehun yang memerah, serta bibirnya yang pucat. Alpha itu masih saja menunduk dan Jongin tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk dapat melihat mata Sehun.

"Lihat aku!" Perlahan Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Dada Jongin bagaikan terhimpit oleh sesuatu kala memandang mata hitam Sehun yang kini kosong sekaligus mencerminkan kesedihannya. Jongin menelan liurnya, menepis segala perasaan yang hinggap dihatinya demi menyingkirkan Sehun dari hadapannya.

"Sungguh- Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu akan tetapi aku sangat yakin kau pantas menerimanya. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku harap kau segera pergi karena aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Ada banyak pelacur lain yang lebih baik dariku, mereka akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan lebih menyukai mereka dibandingkan denganku yang rendahan dan berbicara sesukanya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak ingin aku mengecewakanmu lagi seperti waktu itu, bukan?"

"Kai-" Jongin kembali menamparnya. Menggertakkan giginya kepada Sehun yang kembali menunduk menatap lantai dibawah kakinya.

"Jangan pernah datang kembali dan menyebut nama itu disini. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf kepadamu atas ucapanku waktu itu, aku juga tidak akan berterimakasih padamu atas uang yang kau berikan. Akan tetapi aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau tidak muncul lagi dihadapanku. Uang yang kau berikan, aku tidak akan mengembalikannya karena sekarang uang itu telah menjadi milikku. Sebaliknya, anggap saja uang itu adalah ganti rugi atas perbuatanmu. Jika kau tidak melakukannya mungkin aku bisa tetap bekerja dan tidak berdiam diri di rumah seperti ini."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun atas perkataan Jongin, yang sebenarnya juga tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari alpha tersebut.

"Kau- Kau benar-benar brengsek. Datang kepadaku tanpa rasa penyesalan, apa kau sudah tidak punya hati? Aku tahu aku hanyalah seorang pelacur, akan tetapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu kepadaku. Melepas ikatan yang masih berlangsung kemudian meninggalkanku yang kesakitan disana seorang diri. Hanya seseorang yang benar-benar brengsek yang akan melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau memilih untuk datang kesini, akan tetapi kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar, karena aku tidak mengharapkan alpha brengsek itu untuk hadir kembali di dalam kehidupanku."

Jongin menarik lebar pintu depannya, mendorong dada alpha muda itu mundur hingga meninggalkan cukup ruang bagi Jongin untuk menutupnya.

Jongin membantingnya tepat diwajah Sehun, yang masih terdiam dan tidak memberontak ataupun membalas apapun. Disatu sisi Jongin merasa begitu lega, namun disisi lain belum- Ada begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan. Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal buruk dan berakhir menyakiti perasaan Sehun seperti yang alpha itu lakukan kepadanya terakhir kali.

Ia merasa kebingungan juga serba bersalah. Meski Jongin bukanlah orang yang baik, namun tetap ada perasaan iba melihat kesedihan dalam diri Sehun yang membuatnya bisa seburuk ini. Terlebih dengan kedatangannya pada Jongin, tidakkah ia memiliki keluarga atau teman yang bisa ia datangi pada saat ia merasa sedih atau sebagainya?

Jika waktu itu Sehun datang kepadanya karena sang kekasih- Kali ini apa alasan yang membuatnya mendatangi Jongin?

Apa yang menbuatnya merasa bahwa ia- Seorang alpha muda yang rupawan dan juga kaya, membutuhkan sosok pelacur seperti Jongin sebagai sandaran?

Jongin tersentak saat dirinya merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir pada wajahnya. Ia menyentuhnya, terkejut karena tanpa ia sadari dirinya telah menangis. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jongin merasa begitu sedih dan kecewa. Seolah merasakan kesedihan bersama dengan Sehun.

Tapi mengapa?

oOo

"Bibi Huan!"

Jongin mengukir senyuman tipis saat Hyera menunjuk pintu utama dengan begitu bersemangat, kemudian berlari untuk membukanya sendiri tanpa menunggu perintah kakaknya.

Sepeninggal sang adik, Jongin menutup matanya yang masih terasa begitu berat, senyum pada wajahnya menghilang berganti dengan ringisan saat dirinya mengurut kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Sementara itu Hyera tertawa menyambut sosok wanita yang selama ini menjadi pengasuhnya. Bibi Huan terlihat lebih muda dengan pakaian bewarna merah muda, namun ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam pandangannya kala bersitatap dengan Jongin.

"Selamat pagi, bibi."

"Jongin-"

"Maaf karena sekali lagi aku harus merepotkan bibi."

"Jongin. Tidak masalah, sungguh. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa keadaanmu sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin?"

Jongin mengangguk, mengulurkan tas Hyera kepada pemiliknya yang kini tersenyum begitu lebar. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, bibi."

"Kakak tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar." Hyera mengadu. Mendongakkan kepalanya pada bibi Huan sembari menunjuk kedua kaki Jongin yang terbujur lurus di atas karpet.

"Benarkah?" Jongin berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya demi menjawab pertanyaan tersembunyi di balik tatapan cemas bibi Huan.

"Kakak baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kelelahan. Hari ini Hyera berangkat dengan bibi Huan, ya?"

"Jongin-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bibi." potong Jongin, mengembangkan senyumnya demi menunjukkan kepada wanita itu bahwa ia tidak memiliki masalah ataupun keluhan apapun.

Bibi Huan tidak mengutarakan pertanyaan lagi, meskipun ia tahu Jongin tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan juga sang adik. "Apapun itu, bibi harap kau bisa segera pulih, Jongin."

"Apa kakak sakit?" Hyera bertanya, menggandeng tangan bibi Huan yang terulur kepadanya. "Tapi sebelumnya kakak mengatakan padaku kalau kakak sudah sembuh."

"Kakakmu tidak sakit. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit istirahat, sayang."

"Oh.."

Jongin mengusak rambut adiknya. Mencium puncak kepala Hyera dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya. "Belajar dengan baik dan jangan lupa untuk menghabiskan bekal yang kakak buat untukmu."

Hyera mengangguk, mencium pipi kanan Jongin sebagai gantinya. "Ya, kak."

"Terimakasih sebelumnya, bibi. Kumohon jaga Hyera dengan baik."

"Ya, tentu saja, Jongin." jawab wanita itu. Meskipun begitu, bibi Huan masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Menatapnya antara cemas dan khawatir, seakan memiliki sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan kepada Jongin.

"Jongin-"

Omega tersebut menatapnya kebingungan, mengabaikan Hyera yang menarik tangan wanita itu menuju pintu.

"Ada apa, bibi?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Diliputi rasa penasaran, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku melihat seseorang di depan pintu apartemenmu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut bewarna hitam dan kulitnya sedikit pucat." tanpa disadari, Jongin menahan nafasnya. "Apa dia temanmu? Atau, apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun.

Apakah ia masih berada disana?

Jongin hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat. Pandangannya menerawang hingga bibi Huan yang melihatnya pun merasa bila ada sesuatu yang salah atas ucapannya.

"Atau mungkin tidak- Mungkin dia hanya seorang pemuda mabuk yang kebetulan tidur di depan pintumu-" bibi Huan mengelus rambut Jongin dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. "Haruskah bibi mengusirnya?"

"Tidak." ucap Jongin. Senyuman yang berada diwajahnya menunjukkan bahwa semuanya berada didalam kendalinya dan wanita tersebut tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. "Tidak, bi. Aku mengenalnya. Terimakasih karena telah memberitahuku. Setelah ini aku akan menyuruhnya untuk masuk."

"Hmm, benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Bibi Huan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, menuntun tubuh mungil sang adik menuju pintu keluar kemudian mengantarnya kesekolah.

Sementara itu Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka apabila Sehun masih akan berada di depan rumahnya semalaman. Tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak meminta juga memaksa Jongin untuk mengijinkan alpha itu masuk. Ia hanya- Hanya berdiam diri disana.

Mengapa ia masih belum juga pergi bahkan setelah Jongin mengusirnya?

Tidakkah permintaan Jongin begitu jelas agar pemuda itu tidak lagi muncul dihadapannya?

Apa yang membuatnya begitu keras kepala?

Dan juga- Apa yang membuatnya begitu yakin bahwa Jongin akan kembali membantunya?

Jongin memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan didalam kepalanya. Dan ia rasa ia sudah menjadi gila karenanya.

oOo

Sehun menatap kepergian seorang wanita paruh baya dan juga seorang gadis kecil- yang ia yakini merupakan adik Kai, dengan pandangan kosong. Ia sempat melihat adanya kebingungan dan juga kekhawatiran di dalam tatapan keduanya, namun Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun kepada mereka, hanya terdiam bersandar pada dinding sembari terus mengamati pintu apartemen Kai yang masih tertutup rapat.

Ia terus menunggu. Memutuskan untuk tidak menutup matanya meskipun ia merasa begitu kelelahan dan mengantuk.

Sehun begitu menginginkan Kai untuk membuka pintunya. Memintanya untuk masuk kemudian menenangkannya. Ia tidak keberatan apabila Kai tidak melakukannya, meski omega itu pada akhirnya akan mengabaikan Sehun, yang terpenting adalah Sehun tetap dapat menghirup aroma cokelat dan lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Ia tidak memiliki tempat lain yang dapat menerima keluh kesahnya. Terlebih Tzuyu yang pastinya akan menolak kehadirannya apabila gadis itu mendengar bahwa Sehun akan dijodohkan dengan omega lain pilihan keluarganya suatu saat nanti.

Hanya Kai. Yang ia pikir dapat menenangkan pikirannya untuk saat ini.

Namun harapannya tidak juga terwujud. Karena pada saat matahari baru menunjukkan sinarnya di pagi hari hingga hampir tenggelam kembali di arah barat, Kai tidak kunjung membuka pintunya. Masih menguncinya rapat dari dalam dan tidak mempertanyakan ataupun perduli dengan keberadaannya.

Kai mengabaikannya.

Jika seperti ini- Kemana dirinya harus pergi?

oOo

Jongin diliputi kecemasan.

Sudah lebih dari delapan belas jam dan Sehun masih belum beranjak sedikitpun dari depan apartemennya. Ia belum melihat alpha itu sama sekali semenjak terakhir Jongin mengusirnya, namun ia dapat merasakan bahwa Sehun masih berada disana.

Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang berada dipikirannya?

Jongin memakan mi instannya dalam diam, tayangan komedi yang tersaji pada televisi kecilnya tidak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya pada sosok alpha yang kini berada dibalik pintunya. Membayangkannya hanya duduk disana- Tanpa makanan, tanpa minuman, pakaian yang hangat, membuat Jongin mulai merasa bahwa dirinyalah sosok yang jahat dalam masalah ini.

Sehun tidak mengatakan maaf atau apapun kepadanya, namun Jongin tahu bahwa ia merasa menyesal. Dengan sikapnya yang begitu kerasa kepala, Jongin menganggap bahwa hal tersebut merupakan pembuktian secara tidak langsung bahwa Sehun menyesali perbuatannya.

Keyakinannya itulah yang pada akhirnrya membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun.

Dengan langkah pelan, omega tersebut berjalan menuju pintu utama, kemudian membukanya dengan perasaan yang berdebar antara cemas juga tidak yakin.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Sehun yang tampak berantakan juga kelelahan. Bersandar pada dinding dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Alpha itu tidak tidur. Mengangkat kepalanya pada saat itu juga, kemudian memandang Jongin dengan mata bewarna hitam pekat miliknya.

Jika sebelumnya mata itu memperlihatkan kekosongan, maka kini kedua iris itu menampakkan kelegaan dan juga kebahagiaan.

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, melangkah sedikit terlalu cepat menuju Jongin kemudian mendekap sosok omega itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jongin, alpha muda itu kembali menangis kala aroma Jongin memenuhi indera penciumannya, mengisi kekosongan dihatinya menjadi suatu perasaan dimana dirinya begitu bahagia dan juga bersyukur.

Jongin perduli kepadanya.

"Sehun-"

"Kumohon jangan mengusirku, Jongin. Aku mohon padamu. Aku tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk pergi. Jadi kumohon jangan mengusirku lagi. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Jongin."

Jongin tersentak. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya diliputi oleh perasaan yang tidak ia ketahui kala Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Membuat nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata Jongin mulai berkaca- Ini terlalu banyak baginya.

Setelah sekian lama. Ia merasa bahagia.

oOo


	12. Chapter 12

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 12

oOo

Keduanya berbaring di ranjang milik Jongin. Tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya saling berpelukan dengan Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin yang hangat.

Sehun berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Selain karena penolakan Jongin terhadap dirinya, ia juga terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun kepadanya.

Saat ini- Berada di dalam dekapan Jongin. Ia merasa begitu tenang dan mengantuk. Omega itu tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya, mungkin karena ia menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Sehun untuk saat ini adalah istirahat yang cukup sehingga ia tidak ingin mengusik sang alpha dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepalanya.

"Jongin-"

Kehangatan kembali merayapi hatinya, Jongin berharap bahwa Sehun terlalu lelah sehingga alpha tersebut tidak dapat mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit terlalu cepat.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Terimakasih karena telah mengijinkanku untuk berada disini bersamamu."

Jongin tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum, mengelus rambut hitam Sehun yang terasa kasar ditangannya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk membantu alpha itu mencuci rambutnya sekarang.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya."

Jongin tidak dapat mengungkapkan sesuatu yang dirasakannya kini. Entah itu bahagia atau lega, ia tidak yakin.

"Kemudian- Bagaimana dengan Tzu-?"

Jongin tidak dapat mengingat namanya, kekasih Sehun yang dibicarakan oleh alpha itu pada pertemuan mereka yang sebelumnya. Omega itu tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa membicarakannya secara tiba-tiba, menyadari bahwa dirinya telah bersalah saat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang terasa kaku dalam pelukannya. Jongin menelan liurnya yang terasa menggumpal, kembali mengelus rambut Sehun demi menenangkan sang alpha.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya untuk saat ini."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Begitu senang dengan jawaban Sehun sampai ia tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Baiklah."

Keheningan kembali mengambil alih. Jongin berpikir Sehun telah jatuh tertidur setelah mendengarkan nafasnya yang teratur, serta cengkeraman tangannya pada pakaian Jongin yang melonggar. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, sedikit tidak rela saat mendorong pelan tubuh alpha itu untuk memberinya sedikit ruang supaya Jongin dapat pergi.

"Jongin-"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sehun menarik tubuh omega tersebut mendekat kepadanya. Melingkarkan kembali tangannya pada perut Jongin dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada sang omega sembari menghirup aromanya dalam.

"Jongin. Apa kau masih marah kepadaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya. Menatap lampu tidur yang berada diatas meja seolah benda tersebut akan memberi jawaban kepadanya.

"Sehun. Jika kau sangat lelah tidak seharusnya kau menanyakan tentang hal itu. Tentu saja aku masih, dan jika aku kembali mengingatnya aku tidak yakin kau bisa berbaring didekatku seperti saat ini. Aku bisa saja mengusirmu, kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Aku-"

"Kita akan membicarakan ini besok, Sehun. Pada saat itu aku akan mencoba untuk memahami maksud dari perbuatanmu kepadaku. Dan jika alasanmu tidak cukup baik jangan mengeluh saat aku mengusirmu dari tempat tinggalku. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu terdengar bagus, kau bisa mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menjelaskan apapun kepadaku besok pagi, sementara itu untuk saat ini aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat."

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat, Jongin dapat mendengarnya mengambil nafas panjang. "Baiklah." bisik alpha tersebut setelahnya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, kembali mengelus rambut Sehun dan secara diam-diam menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Baiklah. Sekarang tutup matamu dan tidur."

oOo

"Aku memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah bibi Huan sementara waktu."

Sehun mengangguk, enggan untuk menatap Jongin yang kini duduk dikursi yang tidak jauh darinya. Seperti dejavu- Sehun yang terduduk diatas ranjang dan Jongin yang memperhatikannya secara seksama dengan sebatang rokok diantara jemari tangannya.

"Kau sudah memikirkan tentang semua ini." ia berucap pelan. Meremat selimut bewarna putih yang menutupi kedua kakinya.

"Tidak." elak Jongin, menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membawamu masuk. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga apabila aku akan kehilangan kendali kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang buruk- Aku tidak ingin Hyera melihat diriku yang seperti itu."

"Sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tidak ada yang akan tahu. Apapun bisa terjadi jika aku merasa kesal ataupun marah. Aku bahkan bisa menghajarmu."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

Jongin menggeleng, "Belum. Akan tetapi aku sudah menamparmu sebanyak dua kali." koreksinya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jari tengah Jongin- Luka yang dibuatnya masih membekas disana. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu.

"Jongin, dengar- Aku sangat menyesal. Aku kehilangan kendali saat melakukan hal buruk itu kepadamu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya."

"Permintaan maafmu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, Sehun." Omega itu terdengar seperti ayahnya, sang alpha merasa ada sesuatu yang asing melilit perutnya kala Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. "Kau tidak hanya melukaiku secara fisik- Kau juga telah menyakiti harga diriku, Sehun. Baiklah, aku terdengar seperti orang yang sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Akan tetapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku sudah cukup menyedihkan dengan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang pelacur, dan dengan sikapmu yang bersikeras untuk melepaskan ikatanmu dengan seorang omega- Denganku, tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Kau meninggalkanku disana- Sungguh, kau sangat brengsek, apa kau tahu itu?"

Sehun menyibak selimutnya, mendekati Jongin pada saat itu juga kemudian berlutut dihadapannya. Sang omega terkejut karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seorang alpha yang menekuk kaki dihadapannya. "Sehun- Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seorang alpha!"

"Pada saat itu aku tidak mengetahui bahwa aku telah menyakitimu. Sekarang aku bisa memahaminya, kumohon maafkan aku- Jika ada hal lain yang dapat kulakukan, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Jongin mematikan rokoknya, insting omeganya memaksa dirinya untuk duduk sejajar dengan Sehun. "Dan mengapa kau harus melakukannya?" alpha tersebut hanya diam, sehingga Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau membuatku benar-benar kebingungan. Kau bisa saja pergi- Setelah waktu itu. Kau bisa melupakannya kemudian mencari orang lain. Kau bisa menganggapku tidak pernah ada. Mengapa kau justru kembali dan mengiba kepadaku untuk menerima permintaan maafmu? Kita berdua tahu bahwa memang kaulah yang bersalah dalam masalah ini, tapi mengapa? Aku tidak bisa memahaminya, mengapa kau bisa begitu yakin bahwa aku akan memaafkanmu? Mengapa kau datang kepadaku, Sehun? Mengapa harus aku orangnya?"

Nafasnya memberat, tatapan yang diberikan oleh Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jongin tahu tanpa harus alpha itu mengatakannya, bahwa Sehun juga tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku hanya- Aku merasa bahwa aku membutuhkanmu."

"Dan mengapa itu bisa terjadi?"

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, mengelus jari tengahnya dengan sebuah usapan lembut yang membuat omega itu mengalihkan padangannya kepada jarinya sendiri.

Bekas gigitan Sehun, masih ada disana.

"Omong kosong." Jongin sungguh ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

 _Ini semua tidak benar_. Sungguh merupakan sebuah hal yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa."

"Apa kau mempercayai omong kosong ini?"

Bibir Sehun mengatup, kepalanya menggeleng pelan kemudian menunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Sehun-"

 _Kau tidak bisa memiliki aku._

 _Aku juga tidak bisa memilikimu._

"Ini tidak benar."

"Maafkan aku." tubuh Sehun bergetar, tanpa menatap matanya yang basah Jongin dapat mengetahui bahwa alpha tersebut tengah menangis.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf tentang hal ini?! Jangan bodoh, ini semua hanya kebetulan. Luka ini akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun!"

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa begitu panik, dan dirinyalah yang mencemaskan suatu kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi tentang hal ini.

Ia kehilangan kata-katanya saat alpha muda dihadapannya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata bewarna silver serta wajahnya yang memerah.

"Bagaimana- Bagaimana jika bekasnya tidak bisa hilang?" ia terdengar begitu takut. Dan entah mengapa Jongin merasa begitu kecewa karenanya, "Bagaimana jika ternyata-"

Ia menciumnya. Memutus segala ucapan yang akan dikatakan oleh Sehun.

Jongin menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada sisi wajah Sehun yang basah. Memperdalam ciuman keduanya dengan gerakan bibir yang berantakan seolah dirinya merasa begitu putus asa.

Ia juga tidak tahu.

oOo

Jongin menggingit bantal yang berada dihadapannya. Berusaha untuk meredam erangan panjang yang memaksa keluar dari bibirnya kala Sehun menyapukan lidahnya pada permukaan lubang Jongin yang mulai basah oleh cairan alaminya sendiri.

Pada awalnya begitu perih, karena selain lukanya yang melebar, Jongin sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya beberapa hari ini. Membiarkannya lukanya begitu saja sehingga kini tampak sedikit membengkak dan masih basah seperti baru. Namun setelah beberapa saat alpha muda itu melakukannya, ia merasa bahwa lukanya membaik. Rasa perih berganti dengan rasa nyaman, Jongin tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi selain kenikmatan yang dirasa terlalu banyak bagi dirinya.

Sehun menghisap lubangnya beberapa kali, menelan cairan Jongin yang bercampur dengan air liurnya. Kembali menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian memberanikan diri untuk memasuki cincin berkerut tersebut dengan gerakan selembut mungkin hingga Jongin tidak merasa kesakitan.

Omega tersebut menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun, mendapati bahwa alpha itu masih menyibukkan diri dengan bagian intim Jongin yang berada diantara kedua kakinya. Hal tersebut hampir membuat Jongin sampai pada puncaknya, namun ia memutuskan untuk menahannya karena akan sangat memalukan baginya keluar lebih awal daripada Sehun. Keduanya bahkan belum melakukan apapun selain ini.

"Ahh- Alpha."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jongin merasa bahwa lututnya melemas, namun Sehun membantunya untuk tetap bertahan pada posisinya saat ini. "Sehun. Sehun, kumohon-"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Justru melebarkan lubang Jongin dengan kedua tangannya kemudian melesakkan lidahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Sehun menyetubuhinya seperti itu.

Bukan memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Jongin, melainkan memasuki tubuh Jongin dengan lidahnya yang panas.

Jongin tidak sanggup untuk menahan kenikmatan yang kini dirasakannya. Ia mendesah, mencengkeram permukaan sprei dengan erat sembari menutup kedua matanya. Ini bukanlah yang pertama kali baginya, namun merasakannya bersama dengan Sehun- Entah mengapa kenikmatan yang dirasakannya begitu banyak, hingga membuat Jongin tidak dapat berpikir lurus juga menahan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya lebih lama lagi.

"A- Alpha! Sehun! AH!"

Punggung Jongin melengkung, buku jarinya memutih serta jari kakinya meringkuk. Tubuhnya tersentak beberapa kali bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan kental bewarna putih yang kini mengotori sprei miliknya. Jongin gemetar, merasakan bahwa Sehun menyentuh penisnya yang masih setengah keras kemudian mengurutnya pelan.

Omega itu merasa begitu sensitif, karenanya ia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari penisnya dan berganti memegangnya erat.

"Aku siap." ucapnya, menatap mata silver Sehun dengan pandangan sayu.

Alpha tersebut menjilat bibirnya yang memerah, menggelengkan kepalanya menolak permintaan Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih belum benar-benar pulih."

"Aku sudah sedikit merasa baikkan. Kau bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku tidak akan melakukannya untuk hari ini."

"Kemudian- Bagaimana dengan milikmu?" ia melihat penis Sehun yang masih keras dan berdiri diantara kedua kakinya. Jongin merasa begitu terangsang hanya dengan menatap penis pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya-" memegangnya dengan satu tangan, Sehun mengurutnya dengan gerakan cepat. Mata silvernya memandang Jongin dengan bernafsu. "Jongin-"

"Apa kau ingin keluar diwajahku?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, mengangguk pelan tanpa memperlambat gerakan tangannya. Jongin memutar badannya menghadap Sehun. Membungkukkan badannya dihadapan sang alpha dan membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Ujung penis Sehun menyentuh bibirnya beberapa kali, dan Jongin dapat merasakan cairan asin dan sepat namun nikmat pada ujung lidahnya. Ia juga dapat melihat tonjolan pada pangkal penis Sehun, jika saja alpha tersebut tidak mengkhawatirkan lukanya mungkin penis miliknya sudah mengikat Jongin dan keduanya akan bersatu beberapa puluh menit kedepan.

"Keluarkanlah, alpha. Biarkan aku meminumnya, Sehun."

"Jongin-"

Suara pergerakan tangan Sehun memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Perhatian Jongin hanya tertuju kepada penis pemuda itu yang kini mulai berdenyut serta membesar.

Sehun sampai pada puncaknya beberapa saat kemudian, mendesahkan nama Jongin dan menyemburkan cairannya langsung ke dalam tenggorokan omega itu.

Jongin menelan semuanya, memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya dan membersihkan bagian itu hingga bersih dari sisa spremanya.

"Sehun-"

Kali ini Sehun yang pertama menciumnya, mengecap cairannya sendiri yang berada didalam mulut Jongin.

"Terimakasih, Jongin."

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Merasa senang karena kini namanya yang disebut oleh Sehun saat alpha itu bersama dengannya.

oOo

Sehun tinggal diapartemen Jongin selama beberapa hari. Selama itu pula kedua menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bercinta juga bercerita.

Jongin sudah melupakan kesalahan Sehun pada waktu itu, mungkin karena alpha muda tersebut memperlakukannya dengan baik selama beberapa hari ini. Mencoba untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dengan melakukan beberapa hal yang manis kepada Jongin, termasuk membantunya membersihkan rumah ataupun memasak.

Bibi Huan mengantar Hyera pada hari Rabu karena Jongin memintanya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sedih juga senang secara bersamaan karena bertemu dengan sang kakak setelah berpisah dengannya selama tiga hari.

"Bibi Huan mengatakan kepadaku kalau kakak sedang sakit, apa sekarang sudah sembuh?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. "Lebih dari itu. Kakak sangat sehat. Apakah Hyera sudah makan siang?"

"Hm-mm. Bibi Huan membelikan Hyera ayam goreng dan jus apel."

"Baiklah."

Hyera terdiam saat matanya menangkap sosok asing di dalam apartemennya. Gadis kecil itu segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik Jongin yang kini menggerakkan kepalanya kepada Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kakak, siapa dia? Apa dia orang jahat?"

"Hyera, bukan. Dia teman kakak dan namanya adalah Sehun. Dia bukan orang yang jahat, Hyera tidak perlu takut."

"H- Hai, Hyera."

Sehun mendekati adik Jongin dengan langkah pelan. Khawatir apabila dirinya akan menakuti gadis kecil itu. "Aku teman kakakmu. Namaku Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku kak Sehun."

Hyera menatapnya dalam diam. Melirik Jongin yang mengangguk kepadanya, "Hai, kak Sehun."

"Gadis pintar."

Jongin mengelus rambut cokelat Hyera yang begitu lembut ditangannya. Ia beralih menatap Sehun yang juga tersenyum kepada dirinya. "Bukankah dia terlihat cantik persis seperti yang telah kuceritakan sebelumnya?"

"Ya, dia sangat cantik."

 _Mirip dengan dirimu._

oOo

Meskipun Sehun merasa begitu nyaman saat dirinya tinggal bersama dengan Jongin beberapa hari ini. Ia menyadari apabila ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ia tahu bahwa semua itu bukan karena kedua orang tuanya, ataupun sekolahnya yang terabaikan, melainkan sosok Tzuyu yang hilang dihari-harinya selama bersama dengan Jongin.

Ia mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Ia begitu merindukan Tzuyu dan menginginkan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Gadis itu pastinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mungkin merasa sangat kesepian dan sedih karena Sehun sama sekali tidak mengunjungi atupun sekedar menghubunginya.

Jongin dapat membaca kecemasan yang terlukis pada raut wajah Sehun. Ia ingin bertanya, namun mengurungkannya karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak ingin Sehun bicarakan kepadanya meskipun Jongin memaksanya. Jongin akan menunggu sampai alpha itu bercerita kepadanya terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin-"

Sang omega tersentak dari lamunannya. Mengerutkan keningnya saat Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?"

 _Untuk apa?_

 _Siapa orang yang ingin kau hubungi?_

Jongin menelan segala pertanyaan yang berada diujung lidahnya. Mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja kemudian mengulurkannya kepada Sehun yang menerimanya sedikit terlalu cepat. "Tentu."

Jongin melihat alpha itu mengetikkan beberapa nomor dengan tergesa, kemudian menempelkan benda pipih tersebut pada telinga sebelah kanannya. Bibir bawahnya berada diantara gigi, Sehun mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja kopi.

Ia menunggu- Sama seperti Sehun yang terlihat begitu cemas serta tidak sabaran. Matanya tampak berbinar saat seseorang akhirnya menjawab panggilan darinya.

"Selamat siang, bisa saya bicara dengan pasien yang bernama Tzuyu?"

Senyum Sehun mengembang, alpha tersebut mengabaikan tatapan Jongin yang tertuju kepadanya. "Saya- Saya kekasihnya. Saya kekasih Tzuyu."

oOo


	13. Chapter 13

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 13

oOo

"Aku harus pergi."

Jongin hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Memandang sang alpha dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Seulas senyum terlukis diwajah rupawan Sehun, senyuman yang begitu pahit dalam penglihatannya sekaligus menggores sebuah luka baru pada dirinya. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu kecewa setelah mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu kembali akan pergi, disisi lain ia menginginkannya untuk tinggal lebih lama, untuk tidak menemui kekasihnya yang mungkin kini sedang menunggu, namun pada sisi lain, Jongin begitu marah dan tidak ingin Sehun kembali kepadanya. Namun kembali ia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Sehun bukan siapapun baginya. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya, ia bukanlah apapun bagi Sehun kecuali seorang pelacur yang ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan disaat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk melakukan seks. Keduanya bukan teman, mereka bahkan tidak sedekat itu. Percakapan keduanya tidak begitu banyak, lebih didominasi oleh sentuhan yang berakhir dengan persetubuhan keduanyb

Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkannya, dan Jongin sempat berpikir bahwa ia berbeda. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya alpha muda tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang lain yang akan membuangnya setelah merasa puas menikmati tubuhnya. Sehun meninggalkan Jongin demi kekasihnya, yang mana membuat omega tersebut sekali lagi merasa bahwa dirinya begitu tidak berarti.

"Kau akan pergi." suaranya terdengar lirih, seperti tengah berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Jongin akan merasa lega apabila Sehun tidak dapat mendengarkan suara menyedihkan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Namun ia telah salah.

"Jongin," omega itu mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sehun yang kini berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Entah mengapa, Jongin merasa jika alpha tersebut dapat membaca pikirannya karena yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mendekati Jongin kemudian mengelus kepalanya. "Aku akan kembali."

Sebuah janji. Jongin tidak membutuhkannnya untuk saat ini. Jika pada akhirnya alpha tersebut akan kembali kepadanya- mengapa ia harus pergi?

Jongin memaksakan senyumnya. Menarik tangan Sehun menyingkir dari kepalanya, kemudian meremasnya kecil meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Sehun. Ini bukan tentang kau akan kembali atau tidak. Tapi menurutku-" nafasnya seolah tercekat. Jongin menelan ludahnya dan tersenyum. "Maksudku- Yang ingin kukatakan sekarang adalah, aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi disini. Setelah kau pergi, aku ingin kita melupakan apa yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini. Mengingat hubungan kita tidak lebih dari sekedar klien dan penyedia jasa. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu, akan tetapi sejujurnya aku tidak perduli tentang masalahmu dan sangat jelas jika aku tidak ingin terlibat didalamnya. Maafkan aku Sehun, tapi kau harus pulang."

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Pada saat itu pula keduanya hanya saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain. Jongin tidak ingin menunjukkan emosinya, tentang apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya, karena itulah omega tersebut memutus kontak mata mereka beberapa saat kemudian.

Ia dapat merasakan Sehun mengangguk disampingnya. Menghembuskan nafas panjang seolah ia benar-benar bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikiran oleh Jongin. "Apa kau marah?"

Jongin menatapnya terkejut, merasa bila dirinya tertangkap basah. "Apa?" ia tertawa demi menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Apa kau marah kepadaku?" ulang Sehun pelan.

Dia- benar, namun tetap Jongin merasa tersinggung mendengarnya. "Dan mengapa aku harus marah?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Karena aku pergi untuk menemui Tzuyu?"

Jongin menekan beban berat yang menimpa hatinya, memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Sehun yang kini memandanganya tanpa menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Maaf Sehun, aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa aku harus marah saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi menemui kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Apa itu benar?" Sehun masih tidak menyerah.

"Pertanyaanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal Sehun. Aku tidak! Sungguh! Apa aku salah karena memintamu untuk tidak kembali kesini dan pulang ke rumahmu sendiri? Maaf Sehun akan tetapi ini adalah rumahku, dan aku berhak menentukan siapa orang yang boleh tinggal dan tidak. Ini adalah tempat tinggalku, jangan menggunakannya sebagai tempat pelarianmu." Jongin menggerakkan tangannya menuju surai kecokelatan miliknya, sebelum berdiri meninggalkan Sehun untuk pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil pakaian Sehun yang telah ia cuci, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada sang alpha yang kini berada dibelakangnya mengikuti setiap langkah yang dibuat Jongin.

"Kau marah." ia menerima pakaiannya setengah hati. Memakainya dihadapan Jongin pada saat itu juga.

"Untuk saat ini- Ya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah tapi kau sendiri yang memancingku dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak maksud akal. Dengar Sehun, aku tidak ingin mengusirmu, tapi tolong mengertilah posisiku. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun jadi aku tidak bisa menampungmu lebih lama lagi."

"Aku mengerti." alpa itu terlihat menggertakkan giginya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan Jongin sebelumnya, ia memaksakan senyumannya. "Aku mengerti, Jongin. Aku mengerti."

"Sehun-"

Ia mengambil ucapan Jongin secara serius. Dan terlihat marah saat dirinya melemparkan pakaian Jongin yang sebelumnya ia gunakan kedalam keranjang baju kotor yang terletak didekat dinding.

"Aku akan pergi." ucapnya. Memandang Jongin dengan mata bewarna keemasan.

Apa dia marah? Tapi mengapa matanya tidak berubah menjadi merah dan justru bewarna keemasan?

"Dia membutuhkanku." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Mengedipkan matanya yang terlihat kosong sekali kemudian secara mengejutkan irisnya kembali bewarna hitam legam.

Mendapati alpha itu melangkah menjauh darinya, Jongin kembali dikuasai oleh amarah. "Kau datang kepadanya saat dia membutuhkanmu. Seharusnya kau juga datang kepadanya pada saat kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghilangkan kesendirianmu!" geramnya, tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sehun berbalik dengan cepat, dan Jongin tidak menyangka apabila alpha tersebut akan mendorongnya ke dinding kemudian meremat bagian depan kausnya dengan kasar. Berteriak tepat didepan wajah Jongin yang menampakkan keterkejutan. "Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukannya!"

Jongin menyentuh dada Sehun bermaksud untuk menjaga jarak keduanya agar tidak sedekat ini. "Apa yang aku tahu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Jongin! Apa aku harus menjelaskan tentang luka yang berada ditanganmu karena gigitanku?" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin kehadapan omega itu. Yang membuatnya tidak dapat mengelak saat matanya menatap jarinya sendiri. Mendapati luka gigitan Sehun masih belum juga menghilang dari sana dan tampak permanen.

Luka itu, yang dapat juga diartikan sebagai penanda bahwa keduanya merupakan sepasang mate.

"Omong kosong! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kini sedang kau bicarakan!"

Jongin tidak mempercayainya. Tidak, karena bagaimana dirinya yang merupakan seorang pelacur, bisa memiliki mate seorang alpha yang memiliki usia delapan tahun lebih muda darinya, dan merupakan seorang alpha muda yang hampir sempurna, memiliki segalanya ditelapak tangan. Bahkan ia mencintai orang lain yang bukan dirinya.

Selain itu luka yang terdapat dijarinya begitu kecil dan tidak dapat membuktikan apapun.

"Aku tahu apa yang kini aku bicarakan! Luka itu- Menghubungkan kita berdua, Jongin. Membuatku merasa jika aku membutuhkanmu. Membuatku menginginkan untuk melihatmu, menyentuhmu, dan- berada disisimu." Sehun terlihat seperti hampir menangis. Meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu Jongin dan menghirup aroma tubuh omega tersebut dalam-dalam. "Jangan menyangkalnya, aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Jongin terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya begitu sesak seakan ia tidak dapat bernafas dengan benar. "Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun." ia kembali mengelak.

"Jongin-"

"Cukup Sehun, hentikan omong kosongmu!"

Ia tidak tahan lagi. Mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya sekuat tenaga dan nyaris membuat alpha itu terjatuh. Sehun kembali mendekatinya tidak lama kemudian, mencengkeram lengan Jongin menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Apa menurutmu semua yang aku katakan hanyalah omong kosong?"

"Kita tidak bisa!" Jongin mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun darinya, namun hal tersebut sia-sia karena pemuda itu lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

"Aku tahu!" Sehun berteriak frustasi, "Aku tahu dan aku- Aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku sungguh tidak menginginkannya, Jongin. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkannya. Aku tidak ingin merasakan ini, akan tetapi aku selalu menemukan diriku kembali kepadamu. Menemuimu dan menyentuhmu seolah kita adalah sepasang mate." suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan lirih. Dan kali ini alpha itu benar-benar menangis saat dirinya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang begitu sendu. "Aku mencintainya, Jongin. Aku mencintainya dan aku bersumpah akan memberikan segala yang kumiliki padanya. Aku mencintainya namun untuk saat ini- Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya. Ucapan Sehun sekali lagi telah menyakiti perasaan dan harga dirinya."Kau- Kau tidak bisa menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasanmu."

"Aku tahu."

Keduanya kembali diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya. "Jika memang seperti itu kenyataannya- Jika memang semua ini karena luka yang berada ditanganku. Pasti ada cara untuk menghilangkannya. Selalu ada cara." ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah, baru menyadari jika ia juga menangis seperti Sehun. "Kau harus meng-klaimnya."

"Jongin. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu kepadanya. Kau tahu itu." ucap Sehun lirih.

"Kemudian- Apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan ini?!"

Sehun memeluknya dengan erat. "Kita akan menghilangkannya. Aku akan menghilangkannya. Aku berjanji. Tapi sampai saat itu tiba- Aku mohon kepadamu, ijinkan aku untuk berada disampingmu."

"Kau memanfaatkanku." geram Jongin menahan isakan yang memberontak ingin meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku tetap akan memberikan apa yang seharusnya kau terima atas semua itu." ucap Sehun, membuat Jongin bertanya apakah mungkin ada kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan dari sosok alpha dihadapannya.

 _Apa itu cinta?_

 _Apa kau akan memberikannya kepadaku?_

"Apa?"

Namun jawaban Sehun selanjutnya seketika menghancurkan harapan yang Jongin miliki.

"Uang. Aku akan memberimu uang. Aku akan memberikan uang setiap aku menyewamu. Aku akan memberikannya atas waktu yang kau berikan padaku. Aku akan memberikannya asalkan kau mengijinkanku untuk memilikimu pada saat aku membutuhkanmu." beruntung Sehun mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu erat, jika tidak mungkin ia akan jatuh karena kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

Ia ingin berteriak, memaki Sehun dan mengusirnya. Jika ia lebih kuat dari alpha tersebut mungkin Jongin juga akan menghajarnya. Namun- ia tidak bisa. "Aku akan memberikannya padamu, Jongin. Berapapun yang kau inginkan."

oOo

Jongin menatap pintu depan yang tertutup rapat sejak beberapa jam yang lalu setelah Sehun meninggalkannya tanpa memandang kembali kebelakang sedikitpun.

Ia tidak menghiraukan sang adik yang telah bangun dari tidur siangnya, merengek memintanya untuk berhenti menatap pintu dengan pandangan kosong dan menemaninya untuk menonton televisi. Ia hanya diam saat Hyera menarik tangannya, mendorong tubuhnya dan bahkan menarik rambut Jongin untuk sekedar bergerak. Pada akhirnya gadis kecil itu menyerah dan kembali kekamarnya untuk bermain bersama boneka-bonekanya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Menutup matanya yang terasa perih dan mengusapnya demi menghilangkan rasa penat yang dirasakannya. Ia menunduk, menatap telapak tangan kirinya yang terkepal erat. Menggenggam cek bernilai sepuluh juta won yang Sehun berikan kepada omega itu sebelumnya.

 _"Beritahu aku jika jumlahnya kurang. Aku berjanji akan menambahnya."_

"Bajingan." umpat Jongin setengah tertawa. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar berkebalikan dengan perasaannya yang begitu sakit.

Dan kembali, ia merasakannya karena seorang Oh Sehun.

oOo

Ia melangkah nemasuki klub dengan begitu percaya diri. Mengenakan baju yang dibelinya sore tadi menggunakan uang dari Sehun, omega itu berjalan menuju bar kemudian menyapa seorang bartender yang telah menjadi temannya semenjak ia bekerja di tenpat ini.

"Hai, Myung."

"Kai! Kau disini!"

Beta yang bernama Myungsoo itu mendekati Jongin sembari tersenyum. Pakaian kerja yang ia gunakan tampak begitu sesak ditubuhnya yang berotot.

"Dimana Park?"

"Park? Nah, dia sangat kewalahan melayani pelanggannya saat kau absen. Mengeluarkan semua pelacurnya demi menggantikan posisimu. Banyak yang merasa tidak puas jika bukan kau yang melayani mereka, tapi entah bagaimana caranya Park bisa membujuk mereka sehingga tidak ada yang berencana untuk menghancurkan klub ini."

Jongin tertawa kecil, menyesap minuman beralkohol yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya diatas meja bar. Masih sisa setengah gelas, sayang untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Baguslah. Setidaknya kepergianku membuatnya memiliki pekerjaan tambahan selain menghitung uangnya kemudian tidur."

"Kau benar!" keduanya tertawa, sebelum Myungsoo memekik menyadari bahwa Jongin menegak minuman milik orang lain. "Hei Kai! Minuman yang baru saja kau habiskan adalah salah satu minuman termahal disini. Harga satu gelasnya empat ratus lima puluh delapan ribu won!"

"Wah, benarkah?" Jongin tertawa puas, "Jadi? Bukankah orang yang memesan ini sudah pergi? Aku tidak bersalah. Minuman ini bukan menjadi milik siapapun lagi karena orang kaya yang bodoh itu telah meninggalkannya."

"Tapi-"

"-Dan siapa yang kau sebut sebagai orang kaya yang bodoh itu, Kai?"

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya membuat Jongin sontak menoleh. Mendengus mendapati sosok pria tinggi yang tidak ingin dilihatnya kini berdiri disampingnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Kai, minuman itu miliknya." peringat Myungsoo yang dijawab Jongin dengan lambaian tangan.

"Oh. Biarkan saja, aku mengenalnya." ia memandang Chanyeol melalui sudut matanya. "Kecuali dia tidak rela kemudian menuntutku untuk membayarnya."

"Bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" ucap Chanyeol kepada Myungsoo, yang kemudian mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

"Kai. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak datang ke klub selama hampir satu minggu dan aku sangat khawatir. Aku tidak bisa mendatangi rumahmu karena- Karena kau melarangku untuk datang. Tapi tetap saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sangat baik. Kau?" Jongin bertingkah seolah dirinya tertarik. Tangannya memutar gelas diatas meja yang licin terkena tetesan embun es batu yang mencair.

Chanyeol tampak senang, mendudukkan diri disebelahnya sembari terus menunjukkan senyumnya. "Awalnya tidak. Tapi setelah melihatmu disini aku merasa begitu senang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau tidak tahu betapa itu sangat benar."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, lebih tepatnya menyeringai karena ucapan Chanyeol terdengar begitu memuakkan ditelinganya. "Jadi, apa kau sakit? Park mengatakan kepadaku-"

"Kau mengenal Park?" potong Jongin. Sedikit terkejut karena tidak semua orang bisa dekat dengan Park kecuali mereka punya banyak uang atau menjadi bawahannya.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa tentangmu jika saja bukan melalui Park."

"Lucu sekali. Park bukan orang yang tepat untukmu bertanya. Ucapannya penuh dengan kebohongan dan tipu muslihat. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah termakan oleh ucapannya."

Chanyeol menatapnya kebigungan. "Tentang?"

"Nah. Tentang segalanya."

Jongin dapat merasakan seseorang meremas bahunya. Ia tidak terkejut mendapati Park kini sudah berada disampingnya dan menyeringai lebar. "Hai, Kai."

"Park."

Chanyeol mengangguk saat Park menundukkan wajahnya sekilas kepada alpha itu. "Hai, Park."

"Jadi?" Park menggantung ucapannya. Memandang Jongin dengan penuh maksud sehingga omega itu merasa ingin memukul wajahnya. "Sudah berbincang dengan klien kita malam ini?"

Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya, "Ah, benar. Tentang orang yang kau maksud saat berbicara denganku ditelepon, siapa dia?"

"Menggelikan. Kau bahkan tidak mengetahuinya setelah mengajaknya berbicara. Selain itu kau juga telah menghabiskan minumannya. Tidakkah kau merasa malu?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Park penuh tanda tanya. "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Masih belum tahu? Dia berada tepat disampingmu sekarang, bocah nakal."

Omega tersebut hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Menoleh kesamping dimana Chanyeol sedang duduk dan menatapnya malu. "Maksudmu, dia?"

Rona merah menjalar dipipi Chanyeol. Ia berdeham kemudian membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Ya. Itu aku."

oOo

 _(maaf jika ada typos atau kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau apapun)_


	14. Chapter 14

Take Me, Knot Me

oOo

Part 14

oOo

Langit berubah menjadi gelap. Sehun masih berada disekolahnya, berdiam diri dibangku miliknya sembari menatap matahari yang perlahan menghilang diarah barat. Ponselnya berada didalam genggaman, alpha itu enggan mengakui bila dirinya tengah menunggu seseorang untuk menghubunginya. Mungkin Tzuyu, mungkin ibunya, mungkin juga orang lain. Sedikit berharap bahwa Jongin akan menelpon dirinya, meski hanya sekedar meminta uang, ia tidak keberatan.

Beberapa hari setelah keluar dari rumah Jongin, ia dihadapkan dengan kemarahan kedua orang tuanya yang begitu kecewa atas perilakunya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tzuyu yang tampak begitu kacau karena tidak bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu, gadis itu bertambah kurus dan sering jatuh sakit sehingga membuat Sehun begitu menyesal karena telah mengabaikannya.

Pada akhirnya Sehun kembali bersekolah. Alpha tersebut kembali belajar, mengikuti beberapa les hingga berlatih beladiri seperti sebelumnya. Ia melakukan segalanya sebagaimana mestinya. Namun rasanya seperti ada yang kurang, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal setiap ia melakukan apapun.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Tzuyu, akan tetapi suara gadis itu masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh pada dirinya. Sedangkan Sehun mulai frustasi. Berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan Jongin, ingin mendatanginya dan melihatnya, namun ia tidak bisa. Sehun ingin membatasi pertemuannya dengan Jongin sebelum sesuatu muncul diantara keduanya.

Ia tidak menginginkan untuk memiliki ikatan apapun dengan Jongin. Meyakini bahwa ketertarikannya kepada omega itu hanyalah beradarkan nafsu dan ketidak sengajaannya karena telah sedikit menandai Jongin dengan giginya. Sehun hanya menganggap Jongin sebagai seorang penghibur dan pemuas nafsunya, bukan sebagai omega yang dapat ia sukai dan klaim. Bukan omega yang dapat menjadi mate bagi dirinya.

"Sehun?"

Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya pada sumber suara, tampak seorang beta berdiri setengah membungkuk di antara pintu sembari terengah. Sehun menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Baekhyun?"

Beta itu, Baekhyun, mendekatinya kemudian tertawa. "Merindukanku?" ia merentangkan tangannya, menyambut pelukan Sehun yang sedikit terlalu erat pada tubuhnya.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Jepang?"

"Tadi pagi." jawabnya, menepuk punggung Sehun beberapa kali sebelum pelukan keduanya terlepas. "Aku mencarimu di rumah, tapi pelayanmu bilang kau belum kembali. Aku tidak begitu yakin kau masih berada disekolah, tapi ternyata keputusanku benar untuk pergi kesini."

"Kau sialan! Meninggalkanku begitu saja dan tidak memberiku pesan apapun!"

"Hei, hei, jangan marah. Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat tergesa saat saudara dari ayahku menelpon dari jepang dan mengabarkan jika saudara kami ada yang meninggal dunia. Kau mengenal Haiko bukan? Gadis itu terkena kanker dan meninggal diusia yang masih sangat muda, aku begitu sedih karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah satu-satunya saudaraku dari jepang yang sebaya denganku."

"Ya, aku pernah melihat fotonya diponselmu. Aku turut berduka cita."

"Hmm."

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang selama ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktuku disana. Kau tahu maksudku."

"Kau benar-benar gila. Saudarimu meninggal dan kau justru berlibur. Kau sungguh Byun Baekhyun."

Beta tersebut kembali tertawa, "Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya."

"Sebenarnya itu wajar. Tapi kau harus menghubungiku setidaknya sekali saja, kau tahu aku tidak begitu dekat dengan orang lain selain dirimu disekolah ini." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hmm."

Baekhyun merangkul pundak alpha yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kesusahan.

"Hei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tzuyu? Kudengar dia masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa, apa itu benar?"

Pemuda yang lebih pendek tersebut dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang dalam rangkulannya. Langkah kakinya sempat melambat dan keduanya berhenti selama beberapa saat, sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk melepas rangkulan Baekhyun pada bahunya kemudian kembali berjalan dengan langkah panjang. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Hmm."

"Kasihan, padahal dia cantik dan pintar. Hanya kepribadiannya saja yang buruk dan mengerikan. Aku heran mengapa kau masih mengencani gadis itu." Tubuh Sehun seketika berbalik menghadapnya, matanya menyiratkan amarah atas ucapan sepupunya itu. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dan tertawa. "Baiklah aku minta maaf, bukan bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu. Aku yakin kau memiliki suatu alasan mengapa kau masih memilih untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian." Keduanya kembali berjalan sejajar.

Sehun hanya diam sehingga Baekhyun merasa ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi Sehun, bolehkah aku memberikan saranku? Kedua orang tuamu tidak akan menyukai ini. Maksudku- Dia gila. Dia tidak baik untukmu. Aku tidak perduli kau mengencani siapa saja didunia ini, akan tetapi pikirkan secara matang, Tzuyu bukan calon mate yang tepat untukmu."

Kedua mata Sehun sedikit melebar, kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dan mungkin- Takut.

"Bagaimana- Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku ingin menjadikannya mateku?"

"Hmm," Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat meskipun pada kenyataannya sikap Sehun sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan alpha itu terhadap Tzuyu. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, akan tetapi aku rasa tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, kau akan mengklaimnya begitu kau memasuki usia legal." ia menatap Sehun khawatir. "Sehun, kumohon jangan biarkan perasaanmu mengambil alih. Kau juga harus memikirkan masa depanmu. Kau tidak akan menjadi apapun bila kau menjadikan beta itu menjadi matemu. Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi salah jika kau membuat keputusan hanya berdasarkan hal itu. Kau harus memikirkan segalanya." ucapnya dengan begitu serius.

Sehun hanya terdiam setelah mendengarnya. Alpha tersebut menghela nafasnya dengan panjang kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Baekhyun terparkir.

"Sehun?"

"Tapi, Baekhyun.." Sehun tersenyum pahit. "Aku mencintainya. Aku telah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya sampai kapanpun."

"Aku paham. Hanya saja- Sehun, kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Bukan aku, bukan kedua orang tuamu, bukan juga orang lain tapi dirimu sendiri. Tanyakan kepada dirimu, apa kau yakin dengan ini semua? Apa kau yakin bahwa dia orang yang tepat untukmu?" Baekhyun menyentuh bahu Sehun dan meremasnya kecil. "Apa- Apa kau akan bahagia? Bersama dengannya?"

"Aku- Aku tidak tahu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu, Baek." ia terlihat seperti akan menangis sehingga Baekhyun merasa kasihan dan tidak tega karena sekarang dirinya tampak sedang menghakiminya.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang, kau akan mengetahuinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Sampai saat itu datang, kau harus tahu jika aku selalu mendukung keputusanmu."

Sehun mengangguk dan mendekati mobil Baekhyun, duduk dikursi penumpang seperti biasanya. "Terimakasih."

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri disebelahnya kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Nah, sekarang apa kau ingin pulang atau pergi ke tempat lain?"

"Aku ingin pulang." Sehun menjawab dengan pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah." ia menatap Sehun sembari tersenyum, mencoba untuk mengembalikan suasana yang mulai dingin disekitar keduanya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, aku ingin mengenalkanmu secara langsung pada temanku yang dulu sering kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Alpha yang berkenalan denganku disebuah restoran Itali, yang merupakan pewaris dari perusahaan ternama di Korea dan sejajar dengan ayahmu. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku sedikit merindukan saat-saat bermain bersamanya."

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Kemudian tertawa bersama dengan sang beta yang kini menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari arena sekolah. "Ah, alpha yang sering tidur denganmu?"

"Hei, jangan sembarangan bicara! Kami tidak tidur bersama dalam artian seperti itu. Aku mengakui kami sering berbagi mainan, tapi seumur hidupku aku tidak akan membiarkan alpha itu untuk memasukkan penisnya kedalam tubuhku. Aku adalah pria sejati." ucapnya yang seketika membuat Sehun berjengit geli.

"Bisakah kau tidak bicara seterbuka itu?"

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau masih suci. Aku sudah mendengar dari pelayanmu jika kau sering pulang kerumah dalam keadaan yang kacau dengan aroma omega mengelilingi tubuhmu. Orang tuamu sangat marah dan menghukummu, akan tetapi kau tetap kembali berbuat demikian. Sehun, aku tidak menyangka kau akan bermain dengan pelacur saat aku tidak berada didekatmu. Padahal seingatku kau baru saja mendapatkan kedewasaanmu tidak lama sebelumnya. Siapa dia? Omega yang sering kau setubuhi berkali-kali? Omega yang menerima ikatan perkawinanmu?"

Sehun lantas teringat kembali akan sosok Jongin. Ia meringis seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman melilit diperutnya.

Ia- Ia mengakuinya. Bila dirinya sedikit merindukan omega itu. Mempertanyakan dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Bersama dengan siapa dan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Sehun tidak akan terkejut jika mengetahui bahwa Jongin kembali bekerja dan melayani alpha diluar sana. Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah, mengapa ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang hinggap saat ia memikirkannya.

Bukankah ia tidak menginginkan adanya sesuatu yang muncul diantara keduanya?

Sehun membuang wajahnya, menatap pemandangan diluar jendela mobil. "Sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Astaga, baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Baekhyun dapat membaca ketidak nyamanan Sehun saat membicarakannya. "Aku juga tidak sebaik itu, justru aku lebih buruk darimu. Aku bahkan berencana untuk bersenang-senang malam ini bersama temanku, kudengar dia memiliki mainan baru."

Sehun memandangnya tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila." ucapnya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, mempercepat laju mobilnya dan menyalip beberapa kendaraan didepannya. "Inilah yang disebut dengan menikmati kehidupan."

oOo

 _Kau berada dimana? Aku menunggumu diklub milik Park. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk mengenalkanmu pada seseorang? Sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Kau tidak mungkin melupakannya bukan?_

 **20.32 PM**

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, memandang bayangan wajahnya di atas permukaan cermin. Bayangan yang seolah tengah menertawakannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Park memberitahunya bahwa Kai akan tersedia malam ini, bersamaan dengan kedatangan salah satu temannya yang baru saja kembali dari luar negeri. Chanyeol tidak dapat menceritakan tentang Kai kepada siapapun kecuali dia, karena itulah saat temannya meminta untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah membuat Chanyeol begitu kacau akhir-akhir ini, alpha tersebut tidak dapat menolaknya.

Ia menyadari bila Kai berbeda dari omega lain. Pemuda itu sungguh telah menarik perhatiannya meskipun dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Chanyel tidak mengetahui bagaimana bisa ia merasakan perasaan ini, namun ia selalu menemukan dirinya ingin berada didekat Kai dan melihatnya. Ia merasa kecewa saat omega itu menolaknya, dan merasa senang pada saat omega itu satu kali bersandar kepadanya seolah ia menbutuhkan dirinya.

Namun, setelah melakukan perjanjian, yang dalam artian lain adalah menyewa Kai. Chanyeol tidak dapat berpikir apapun lagi. Ia hanya ingin berbicara, mengenalkan Kai kepada temannya kemudian bila sempat mereka akan makan malam bersama. Akan tetapi, keinginan lainnya muncul. Semua rencana tersebut menjadi samar saat dirinya membayangkan seorang Kai, berada disampingnya, tersenyum kepadanya dan mungkin menyentuhnya.

Apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan Kai tidak akan menolaknya?

Apakah ia dapat menahan keinginannya untuk memiliki Kai malam ini?

Bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku. Chanyeol membaca pesan yang masuk- yang ternyata merupakan pesan dari temannya.

 _Maafkan aku, Chan. Ayahku tiba-tiba saja memintaku untuk datang ke kantornya. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena, kau tahu, jika masalah yang menyangkut tentang perusahaan merupakan hal yang tidak bisa ditunda. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama, lagipula aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat mainan barumu. Haha_

 **20.36 PM**

Di satu sisi Chanyeol merasa lega, karena dengan ini tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mengganggunya. Namun disisi lain, ia mulai cemas. Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan berakhir mengecewakan Kai?

Chanyeol mengetik balasannya dengan sedikit emosi.

 _Dia bukan mainanku, B._

 **20.36 PM**

Ia menerima balasan dari temannya tidak lama kemudian.

 _Belum menjadi._

 **20.37 PM**

Chanyeol tidak membalas, memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Kemudian membasuh wajahnya yang tampak kusut dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran.

Malam ini. Hanya akan ada dirinya dan Kai. Tidak akan ada jalan untuk kembali.

Bolehkah ia berharap lebih?

"Jika itu terjadi. Aku harap dia tidak akan menolakku lagi."

oOo

Saat Chanyeol kembali, ia menemukan Kai telah datang dan berbincang dengan seseorang di balik meja bar. Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka melihat kedekatan keduanya. Namun senyumnya muncul saat melihat Kai dengan santai menghabiskan minumannya dan juga mengejek dirinya.

Chanyeol mendekati omega tersebut dan berbicara sedikit, sampai keberadaan Park merusak suasana yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Ia sempat merasa cemas saat Jongin menanyakan tentang klien yang telah menyewanya malam ini, namun Chanyeol menepikan kekhawatirannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kai tanpa mencoba untuk mengelaknya.

"Ya. Itu aku."

Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu, Kai?" Park berdecih di belakang tubuhnya, menepuk bahu Kai beberapa kali dan terlihat seperti tengah mengancamnya dengan lembut.

Wajah Kai kembali seperti biasanya, omega terebut menggeleng dan menepis tangan Park pada tubuhnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun."

Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol setelahnya, menyeret alpha tersebut menuju pintu keluar tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

Chanyeol menahannya saat omega itu terlihat seperti ingin menghentikan sebuah taksi, ia membawanya masuk kedalam mobil miliknya kemudian menjalankannya sejauh mungkin dari klub milik Park.

Keadaan di dalam mobil begitu sepi karena Kai kembali bersikap dingin kepadanya, Chanyeol menyalakan radio demi memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku tidak begitu lapar." jawab Kai tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kecewa. "Ah. Baiklah." ia menatap Kai yang kembali diam dan menatap luar jendela. "Dengar Kai, aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang. Dan kau harus tahu ini, jika aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat buruk kepadamu. Aku memang menginginkannya, tapi aku juga tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat." ucapnya berterus terang. "Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku terlebih dahulu, setidaknya sampai kau bisa menjadikanku sebagai temanmu."

Ia melihat Kai menyeringai, "Kemudian- Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Pada akhirnya kau juga akan menganggapku sebagai alat pemuas nafsumu." omega tersebut memandangnya dengan begitu dingin. Dan Chanyeol tidak mengingat kapan ia pernah melihat tatapan sedingin dan setajam itu. "Percuma saja kita menjadi teman jika pada kenyataannya kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku."

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, menyentuh lengan Kai dan membuat omega itu menghadap kepadanya. "Kai, aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi bisakah kau mempercayai bahwa aku tertarik padamu? Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku ingin selalu melihatmu dan berbicara denganmu." Chanyeol mengarahkan jarinya ke rahang Kai dan mengelusnya lembut. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik lagi, dan bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya jika kau selalu saja menutup kesempatan untukku?"

Kai menepisnya saat itu juga. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri. Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri dan adikku. Memberimu kesempatan adalah hal yang sia-sia. Kau hanya tertarik pada fisikku, setelah kau bosan kau tidak akan membutuhkanku lagi kemudian kau akan meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuk hal seperti itu."

"Tidak harus seperti itu." Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. "Pikirkan kemungkinan yang lain. Aku bisa saja menjadikanmu mateku kemudian kita bisa hidup bersama dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. Aku bisa memberimu cinta disetiap harimu, kau bisa mendapatkan hidup lebih baik dari ini, Kai. Kau bisa bahagia."

"Aku bahagia sekarang."

"Tidak- Kau tidak, Kai."

"Jangan bebicara seolah kau tahu segalanya tentangku, Chanyeol! Kau hanya orang asing bagiku, kau hanya seorang alpha yang menyewaku hanya demi kepuasanmu saja. Jangan berbicara omong kosong denganku!" bentak Kai, mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan keluar dari sana. Namun alpha tersebut telah mengantisipasinya dengan cara mengunci pintu mobil. Dan sebelum Kai sempat untuk membukanya, Chanyeol memegang lengannya dengan begitu kuat sehingga pemuda itu berhenti bergerak.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, sampai sang alpha membuka suaranya.

"Kai. Apa kau pernah percaya tentang cinta?"

Ia terdiam. Merasa bila waktu telah berhenti sesaat, dan pertanyaan Chanyeol berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Cinta?

Kai ingin menangis, berteriak dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Betapa buruk kata itu baginya. Ia begitu membenci kata-kata yang mengingatkannya akan ayahnya, ibunya, adiknya yang terbuang, dan Sehun.

Kai menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena amarah. "Cinta adalah omong kosong. Cinta tidak bisa memberiku makan dan membebaskanku dari neraka ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayai hal seperti itu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kai. Setiap orang membutuhkan cinta. Meskipun kau berusaha sekeras mungkin, kau tidak akan bisa mengelaknya saat perasaan itu datang padamu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta. Aku tidak hidup untuk cinta. Kau tahu apa yang lebih kubutuhkan? Yang aku butuhkan hanya uang." ucapnya tegas. Menatap Chanyeol dengan begitu tajam dan berharap jika hal tersebut dapat membungkam mulutnya.

"Kai-"

"Diamlah! Sudah cukup, Chanyeol! Jangan berbicara apapun lagi!"

Chanyeol menangkup wajah omega itu dengan kedua tangannya. Berucap dengan lirih, ia tidak pernah seserius ini. "Aku menyukaimu, Kai. Aku harap kau akan memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya padamu."

Kemudia ia menciumnya. Dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Seperti yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya tempo hari.

Namun, rasanya seperti ada yang berbeda.

Ciuman Chanyeol tidak sama seperti Sehun. Aroma Chanyeol tidak sama seperti Sehun. Tatapan keduanya, sungguh sangat berbeda. Dan Kai tidak dapat menemukan sesuatu didalam mata bewarna hijau milik Chanyeol. Ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Dan justru memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sehun saat ini.

 _Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah tidak apa jika aku melakukan ini?_

oOo

"Rumah yang bagus."

Meskipun kembali mengalami perdebatan, dan tentunya dengan paksaan dari Jongin, akhirnya keduanya telah sampai di rumah Chanyeol.

Omega tersebut melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja ke ruang tamu Chanyeol, sedikit terkagum akan kemewahan yang terdapat didepan matanya. Ia tersenyum dan memandang sang alpha dibelakangnya, yang kini hanya terdiam dengan raut cemas terlukis diwajahnya yang rupawan.

"Dimana kamar tidurmu?" tanya Jongin sembari mendekatinya, memeluk leher pemuda itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Kai- Kita tidak harus melakukan ini." Chanyeol berucap begitu pelan. Terlihat ragu dan tidak yakin, Jongin menggeleng menolak.

"Aku menginginkannya sekarang. Aku tahu kau juga menunggu saat ini tiba. Tidakkah kau menginginkanku, Chanyeol? Kau bisa memiliki tubuhku malam ini. Hanya untukmu." ujarnya, bersikap seolah ia benar-benar menginginkan semua ini. Dan ia meyakini bila ia memang menginginkannya, lagipula tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menjadi pemuas nafsu disaat seperti ini.

"Kai.."

Kini giliran Jongin yang pertama menciumnya, merapatkan tubuh keduanya kemudian menangkup wajah Chanyeol, menggerakkan kepalanya demi mendapatkan posisi yang lebih intim dalam percumbuan keduanya.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah, tidak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Alpha itu menarik tubuh Jongin menuju kamarnya tanpa melepas ciuman keduanya.

Ia melepas seluruh pakaian keduanya hingga telanjang. Mempersiapkan lubang Jongin yang telah basah dengan jarinya sembari terus mencumbu bibir juga seluruh tubuhnya, ia menolak permintaan Jongin untuk mengulum penisnya. Berpikir bahwa keduanya masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Chanyeol ini segera menyetubuhi Jongin, namun wajah omega diatas tubuhnya mengingatkan alpha tersebut akan sesuatu.

"Pengamannya-" ucapnya diantara desahan Jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin bersiap untuk memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam tubuhnya, namun pemuda itu kembali menolak.

"Tidak. Pengamannya- Aku tetap harus memakainya."

"Apa aku terlalu menjijikkan sehingga kau tidak ingin menyetubuhiku begitu saja?" tanya Jongin tidak sabaran sekaligus marah. Namun jawaban Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih baik, "Aku bersumpah bukan itu maksudku, Kai. Aku tahu akan sangat sulit bagimu untuk membersihkannya jika aku keluar didalam. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami kesulitan karenaku."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, turun dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju meja yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang.

"Baiklah, bisa memberitahuku dimana letak pengamannya?"

"Hmm, meja disebelah kananmu, di laci paling atas." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Menatap dengan sayu tubuh telanjang Jongin menggunakan iris bewarna hijau miliknya.

Jongin memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Membuka laci yang disebutkan oleh alpha itu kemudian mengambil benda yang dicarinya, pada saat itu pula matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilap. Jongin mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa ini?"

Ia menunjukkan benda tersebut kepada Chanyeol yang kini melebarkan matanya. Wajahnya semakin bertambah merah, entah karena merasa malu atau karena hal lainnya.

"Ah. Itu-" ia kebingungan harus mengatakan apa tentang borgol yang terdapat pada genggaman Jongin.

"Apa ini milikmu?"

"Hmm, ya, ya itu milikku." ia menjawab dengan gugup.

Jongin menatapnya dalam diam. Mendekati alpha tersebut dan duduk disampingnya tanpa mengembalikan benda tersebut ketempatnya semula."Kau menyukai hal seperti ini?"

Chanyeol yang mengetahui maksud dari tatapan Jongin pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Kai. Jangan berpikir aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya padamu." ucapnya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Jongin tersenyum, sedikit terhibur dengan wajah kebingungan alpha dihadapannya kini. "Kau tidak akan menyakitiku." bisiknya didepan bibir Chanyeol.

"Kai.. Tidak."

Omega tersebut menciumnya dan menyerahkan borgol tersebut kepada sang pemilik, mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Chanyeol dan menatap dengan sayu.

"Kumohon.."

oOo


End file.
